Dragón Negro, Dragón Blanco
by abc55
Summary: Fic de Haruka y Michiru. En algún lugar remoto del universo, en un tiempo distinto al nuestro se contó esta historia...
1. Chapter 1

_En algún lugar remoto del universo, en un tiempo distinto al nuestro se contó esta historia.... (pensando) no me pregunten qué pasó por mi cabeza cuando comenzé a escribir esta historia, quería hacer algo diferente y al final serán ustedes quienes decidan :)_

_Resumen de la historia:_

_La eterna Guerra entre Dragones Negros y Dragones Blancos está a punto de finalizar pues según antiguas predicciones la reencarnación de la diosa Amaterasu definirá el nuevo comienzo del mundo pero eso a Haruka no le interesa pues se ha enamorado de un imposible: una princesa. Y la única forma de poder pedir su mano es siendo alguien y quizá la guerra le pueda dar el honor y la riqueza para conseguir el amor de ella._

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**UNO **

En el principio de los tiempos los grandes dioses convocaron a la existencia. De esa reunión surgieron dos majestuosas criaturas: él y ella. Dos seres divinos que darían paso a una era de gloria y majestuosidad. Los dioses miraron a sus dulces creaciones y se sintieron satisfechos de su trabajo. El tiempo de perfección había llegado, pero los dioses, como los mortales, pecaron de petulancia pues olvidaron que los dotaron de libertad.

Y el tiempo de la creación llegó. El cielo y la tierra se separaron, las aguas fluyeron, la vegetación cubrió la tierra, las criaturas poblaron la tierra y al final de la creación los dioses se sentaron a observar su logro: Ellos eran omnipotentes. Pero como dijimos antes, los dioses jamás previeron lo que vendría.

Él, dios omnipotente llamado Izanagi, era dulce, lleno de luz y con un carácter demasiado blando. Él era el creador de la luz, del sol y la luna. Siempre creyó que fue creado para amar a su hermosa esposa, no importaba la voluntad de los dioses, o su destino incierto, sólo ella… sólo sus ojos encantadores.

Ella, dios omnipotente, llamada Izanami, siempre leal, tierna y llena de pasión, esa furia incontenible siempre se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su carácter era reacio, agresivo y decidido, amaba a Izanagi pero no como él la amaba, es decir, sin ese toque de pasión y fuego.

Juntos comenzaron esa nueva era. Izanagi e Izanami siguieron dando a luz a otras deidades, hasta que nació el dios del fuego, Kagutsuchi, quien quemó severamente las entrañas de su madre, la cual enfermó gravemente.

Izanami no podía evitar sentir preferencia por Kagutsuchi pues él era como ella, tenía pasión, tenía esa chispa de furia que faltaba a sus demás hijos. Izanami presentía ya su muerte, imaginaba lo desolado que quedaría su pequeño y temiendo el camino que tomaría su vida sin ella, le pidió a su esposo conmemorar el nacimiento del pequeño con un regalo especial: Un dragón. Izanagi como era de esperarse replicó, ella estaba muy débil, pero al final aceptó. Fue así como se creó el poderoso Dragón blanco, un celestial ser de luz.

Izanami no quedó contenta, le aborrecía la ternura de los ojos azules del dragón, era como ver a su temeroso esposo. Sólo que ya no tuvo más tiempo, murió. Izanagi lloró desconsolado hasta que la furia sacudió su ser, él tenía ya un culpable para la muerte de su amada esposa. Tomó su espada y fue a buscar al pequeño. Su ira creció al ver el reflejo de la maldad en esos ojos marrones, así que no dudó más y lo decapitó.

Izanagi dejó de escuchar a los dioses y empacó sus cosas, aún podía rescatar a su esposa, iría a Yomi, la tierra oscura de la muerte. Al llegar a las tierras de Yomi la buscó. Allí vivían en una oscuridad asfixiante así que cuando la encontró apenas pudo distinguirla. Él le pidió que regresara con él a la vida pero ella se rehusó, ya era tarde, había probado el alimento del inframundo y era imposible volver.

Él decidió quedarse para siempre con ella, o por lo menos fingió así lo haría. Cuando ella dormía, él tomó su peine y lo convirtió en una antorcha. Y con horror vió la horrible forma que ahora ella tenía. Gritando salió huyendo sin importar mucho ya su esposa. Izanami mandó a los Shikomes a perseguir a su marido. Izanagi a penas pudo escapar pero antes de regresar al mundo se encargó de cerrar la puerta al Yomi. Su esposa enfurecida comenzó a gritar y le dijo que si no la dejaba salir mataría a mil residentes vivos por día y él contestó que entonces fueran mil quinientos.

El mundo estaba ahora dividido en dos: La luz y la oscuridad. Los dioses estaban horrorizados, muchas preguntas había sobre aquella declaración de guerra. Algunos decían que Izanami estaba tan furiosa porque planeaba asesinar a su esposo en venganza por al muerte de su hijo predilecto y cuando él escapó le robó su oportunidad. Otros decían que era caprichosa y orgullosa, nunca permitiría que su pusilánime esposo la abandonara. Lo único cierto fue la creación que tuvo lugar esa noche. De las tinieblas Izanami creó un poderoso dragón, el dragón negro, la más celestial criatura de la oscuridad.

Y al final de esta guerra fueron los seres mortales los que pagaron las consecuencias, pues de esa lucha se creó la muerte. En una lista se escribió el nombre de todo ser vivo que habitaba la faz de la tierra o fuera a habitarla y en ese documento se escribió la fecha de su muerte. Izanami mandaría todos los días a sus Shinigamis para recoger estas almas, y sólo se detendría cuando él la dejara salir de esa oscuridad.

Con el pasar de los siglos, esta historia se convirtió en una leyenda, un cuento más que pretendía explicar la creación del mundo, la existencia misma y nuestro destino: la muerte. Todos tendremos un mismo final pero en ese transcurso tendríamos la oportunidad para ser algo más que simples seres mortales.

"Yo tengo una pregunta" dijo la niña de cabello negro levantando su mano.

Serena frunció el ceño y con la mirada buscó el apoyo de su compañero pues ella se sabía el relato de memoria y si alguien preguntaba algo que no fuera el relato no podría contestarlo. El alto rubio sonrió, asintió con la cabeza confirmando que la apoyaría.

"Dime Hotaru" dijo Serena impaciente

"¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con las dinastías?"

"Todo niña" contestó con una sonrisa el rubio "Esos dragones que Izanami e Izanagi crearon han combatido toda su vida por apoderarse de este mundo, de allí viene nuestro legado, pues nosotros decidimos a quién servimos. Somos por naturaleza, dragones de Luz. Y según la leyenda, un día surgirá un poderoso caballero blanco que terminará con el reinado de muerte de Izanami"

"¿O sea que dejaremos de morir?" preguntó intrigada Serena y el rubio se rió

"Serena tonta" masculló la pequeña de cabellos rosados "Es una leyenda"

El rubio sonrió, no importaba mucho si eran cuentos, sino lo que significaba ser un dragón de luz. Emitió un fuerte suspiró y contempló a Serena. Ella era la niña más dulce, tierna y buena que conocía. Se había enamorado de ella desde que tenían ocho años, la amaba en secreto pues Haruka sólo era uno más de tantos súbditos y ella… ella era la princesa del reino. Si tan solo fuera… alguien más.

"Pues ahora a la cama" sonrió Serena

Le encantaban sus ojos azules que inspiraban tanta ternura, jamás había visto tanta pureza. Tenía la piel tan tersa y blanca, era como mirar la luna, y qué decir de su cabello rubio que peinaba en dos coletas. Serena era su niña.

"Creí que nunca se cansarían de fastidiar con preguntas tontas" emitió un suspiro Serena "Yo que sé donde queda Yomi, yo sólo me sé el relato…"

"Eso te pasa por ser la hermana mayor" sonrió el rubio

"Ay Haruka, eso yo no lo decidí, fue culpa de mi mamá… si ella hubiera querido… Además hay ventajas en ello… creo"

Haruka se despidió, debía volver temprano a casa pues mañana sería un día más, uno de tantos en su vida destinada a ser nadie. Serena la despidió y por un rato se quedó en el balcón observando el cielo. A ella siempre le parecía tan extraña Haruka pues aunque era una chica lucía como chico…

"Y de alguna manera te agrada" sonrió su madre que bien conocía esa mirada de su hija

"¿Haruka? Nada de eso, sólo somos buenas amigas" se rió a carcajadas intentando disimular su nerviosismo

La alta rubia llegó a su casa, se miró al espejo mientras se mudaba de ropa. Siempre le gustó su apariencia, tan atlética, tan perfecta y ese toque arrogante en sus ojos, si ella no hubiera sido ella, se hubiera enamorado de ella.

"¿Cómo?" interrogó su hermano mayor un tanto abrumado por la frase rara

"Que si yo no fuera yo y me conociera me enamoraría de mí"

"Como sea" se tendió en la cama de su hermana "Mañana iré a la prueba para entrar a la orden de los Dragones Blancos, tal vez yo sea el esperado caballero blanco…"

"Si como no" se rió ella. Bien sabía que su hermano era el muchacho más holgazán en toda la faz de la tierra, era muy inteligente y tenía una capacidad asombrosa para imitar los movimientos de pelea de otros pero su pereza siempre lo dejaba como un hombre mediocre "Tendremos suerte si logras ingresar"

Ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tener la oportunidad de hacer la prueba, si ella fuera un dragón blanco entonces, tal vez, tendría oportunidad para pedir la mano de Serena. Era una lástima no fuera la hija mayor, sólo tan alto ofrecimiento se hacía a los hijos primogénitos…

"¿Aún enfadada porque papá no dejó que fueras tú a…?"

"No, no" sonrió ella "No importa mucho" sonrió de nuevo "Él tiene razón, soy mejor en los libros y cosas intelectuales que tú… hasta podría ser llamada a la orden si…" a quién quería engañar si su hermano ingresaba ella no tendría ya oportunidad.

Apenas el sol comenzó a salir y los patios de la Academia del Dragón Blanco estaban ya llenos. Cincuenta muchachos jóvenes y algo adormilados formaban filas, estaban listos para presentar la prueba, pues de ellos sólo ingresarían cinco.

"Mucha suerte Rikoshi" le deseó Haruka a su hermano

Él avanzó con lentitud a ocupar su lugar, tenía sueño y si no fuera porque su padre prácticamente lo sacó a patadas de la casa hubiera faltado a la prueba. Tenía ya dieciocho a esa edad era tiempo de elegir su destino y él eligió dormir un poco más, no tenía prisa por escoger qué sería.

"¡Listos!" y uno a uno pasaron con el monje para ser inspeccionados "Se quedarán en ropa interior…"

"Con tanto frío que hace" chilló Rikoshi desnudándose

Haruka fue como siempre a la escuela, se sentó hasta atrás y tomó nota de todo. Miró a Ami, su compañera de laboratorio que parecía una hormiguita pues iba y venía de un lado a otro preparando sustancias. Haruka sabía que estaba mal pero no podía negar lo que sentía en su corazón, deseaba que su hermano fuera rechazado, y tal vez, una leve luz se viera en esa oscuridad.

"Es una tontería" comentó Ami a Setsuna,

"¿El qué?"

"Lo de la orden de los dragones" contestó Setsuna

"¿Por qué dicen eso?" sonrió sabiendo que Ami contestaría con alguna terminología y hechos científicos que no entendería

"Fácil" emitió un suspiro Ami y acomodó sus lentes de aumento "Pues son leyendas sin sustento científico… La creación se originó por…"

"Es que" interrumpió Setsuna que no estaba de humor "Recibí una invitación para la prueba de los Dragones Blancos"

"¿Es mañana para las mujeres no?" sonrió la rubia

"Sí… Y recibí otra de los Dragones Negros" silencio. Incómodo silencio

Haruka frunció el ceño, todo ese tiempo los había olvidado por completo. Los dragones negros era un grupo de élite al que era imposible entrar, se trataban de guerreros sanguinarios y crueles que ofrecían sus almas al dios de la guerra y la muerte.

"Tu padre los apoya" sonrió Ami por fin "Por eso te han invitado" hojeó su cuaderno "Yo escogería la universidad…"

"¿No te gustaría algo más?"

"¿Cómo qué?" la miró por encima de sus lentes "¿Ridiculeces? Poder, riqueza, fama… eso lo obtendré cuando haga un gran descubrimiento"

"Si tu dices" sonrió la rubia

A ella no le serviría jamás nada de eso. Si quería pedir la mano de Serena necesitaba de un título nobiliario, algo que la hiciera muy especial ¿Le agradaría a la madre de Serena si fuera un Dragón Negro? Ya no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, la campana sonó anunciando el final de las clases.

"¿Me acompañarías a la prueba de Dragones Negros?" le pidió Setsuna

"No creo que sea buena idea… El que a tu padre le agraden…"

"¿Me acompañas sí o no?"

"Sí, sí"

Setsuna era una muchacha misteriosa, un poco extraña y demasiado tímida. Su padre era un rico mercader que si bien no conocía mucho el término honestidad sí sabía cómo hacer negocios. Su madre era una extraña mujer que pocas personas conocían. Haruka y Setsuna crecieron juntas así que ni a una ni a otra escandalizaba ya sus formas de vida.

"¿Cómo te fue?" saludaron las jóvenes al holgazán rubio

"Bien" decía leyendo sus revistas "Muy bien" levantó la vista "El monje dijo algo sobre mi remolino y dijo que era elegido… no entendí mucho pero supongo que ese papel significa algo…"

Haruka se apresuró a leerlo, por designio de los dioses él debía ser un dragón blanco así que no presentaría las demás pruebas. La rubia levantó la ceja divertida, miró al muchacho y después su ceja comenzó a tintinear sin poder creer que hubiera personas como él que nacieran con tanta suerte.

"¿Y qué tiene de especial tu cabello?" sonrió Setsuna

"Que es bonito" se encogió de hombros "Creo que sé que quiero ser… herrero… Cuando estaba allí vi a los herreros…"

"¿Prefieres ser herrero a caballero blanco?" Se carcajeó la rubia "Díselo a mi padre, de seguro le hace gracia"

"No tiene sentido del humor" bramó el muchacho "me empujó cuando se lo dije"

Ella sólo bromeaba, conocía tan bien el carácter de su padre que sabía ese empujón fue nada, pudo haberlo matado por tan mala broma.

A la media noche del día siguiente Haruka y Setsuna fueron juntas a ese bosque prohibido para presentar la prueba. La rubia estaba muy nerviosa, estaba segura que no saldrían vivas de allí. Se quedó quieta observando al soldado negro que las esperaba.

"Yo… yo no tengo invitación" tartamudeó la rubia

"No puedes venir" rugió el hombre

"Espérame aquí" ordenó Setsuna

Haruka no estaba muy convencida, el lugar se veía tan tenebroso, sabía que de un momento a otro una bestia del inframundo se la comería viva. Su corazón palpitaba sin control, cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, en eso sintió una mano que se posó sobre su hombro y gritó horrorizada. Volteó lanzando su mejor golpe pero la figura alcanzó a esquivarlo. La rubia entonces la embistió y la criatura quedó en el piso. Haruka tomó una vara y con furia atizó el primer golpe sobre su agresor

"¡No!" gimió la criatura en el piso al sentir el azote "Detente"

Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver a la feroz criatura. Su voz sonaba muy dulce y hasta le parecía lloraba ¿Las bestias lloraban de esa forma tan dulce? Se detuvo, su mano se quedó en el aire sosteniendo la vara, no podía ver nada.

"¿Ya no me golpearás?" susurró la voz

"Creo no… a menos que intentes matarme otra vez"

"¿Otra vez?" ahora la criatura se reía a carcajadas, tenía una risa hermosa de niña. Un pequeño destello dejó por un instante ciega a Haruka, después vio a la muchacha que estaba en el piso, su feroz bestia "Yo no te ataqué" apagó la luz "No es buena idea estar en estos lugares, ni mucho menos crear luz"

"¿Vienes a la prueba?" interrogó a la jovencita tendida en el piso

"¿A la de dragones negros?"

"Sí" contestó Haruka impaciente

"Algo así" suspiró "Vengo a repartir folletos para que ingresen a la Academia de Monjes"

"¿Publicitas a tu Academia?" estaba a punto de reír pero el ruido de pisadas la obligó a dejar la plática para otra ocasión "Debemos irnos…"

"Lo sé" masculló la joven extraña de los folletos

Haruka buscó la mano de la joven, entre la oscuridad se movieron co torpeza y siguieron por la maleza hasta dejar muy atrás el bosque prohibido. Poco a poco la luz de la luna las iluminó. La rubia pudo ver mejor a la muchacha

"Espera un poco" contempló las heridas que le había causado a la joven "Déjame…" sacó su pañuelo y limpió la sangre que le escurría por brazos y piernas

"Déjalo, no importa" la detuvo la jovencita de inmediato

"Lo lamento, es que…"

"No me toques" contestó la jovencita con fiereza

"Lo lamento"

Era una niña aún, era alta pero su rostro demasiado infantil, llevaba su cabellera aguamarina suelta y en sus ojos azules se reflejaba una rara fiereza. Se sentó a su lado y le regaló un dulce.

"Es muy tarde" miró la joven el cielo "Debo volver al monasterio" le sonrió a la rubia "¿Quieres un folleto?"

"No me interesa ser monje" sonrió la rubia pero aún así recibió el pequeño folleto "Lamento mucho lo sucedido…"

"Ya te dije que no importa… hasta pronto" y la chica se fue corriendo entre la maleza mientras Haruka se quedaba boquiabierta.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Setsuna ya la esperaba, estaba muy enojada porque no la esperó. Haruka se rió, estaba ansiosa por escuchar si fue admitida para ser un Dragón Negro y ella sólo suspiro pero después le dedicó una sonrisa de victoria y la rubia supo que la respuesta era sí.


	2. Chapter 2

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**DOS**

"Princesa" decían los monjes reverenciando a la muchacha al pasar

A Michiru nunca le gustó esa rara formalidad que su pueblo le daba por ser la heredera al trono, sólo era una persona, pero según las creencias ella era la reencarnación de Amaterasu, la diosa de la luz. Se acercó a unos chiquillos de su edad para jugar pero al momento los niños se postraron a sus pies reverenciándola

"Para qué me molesto si siempre es lo mismo" y con indiferencia continuó su camino

"Princesa" se postró a sus pies el sirviente "Su padre la ha estado buscándola y… creo está enfadado"

"¿Sí? ¿No quedamos que estaba prohibido traerme noticias desagradables?" el sirviente titubeó "Quítate" y con la punta del pie lo empujó "Eres un inepto"

"¡Michiru!" bramó su madre al ver tal acto

"Voy de prisa" sonrió ella con arrogancia "Mi padre me busca…"

El poderoso Emperador estaba en su despacho, sus pequeños ojos negros inspeccionaba unos documentos que esa tarde debían ser firmados y entregados cuando percibió el aroma de su hija. Levantó la vista y se encontró con ese rostro infantil

"Que saliste anoche a jugar…"

"No" titubeó "no jugaba" ya lo había pensado bien, no fue a jugar, repartió folletería que era distinto, eso cabía en el término de labor social

"Tienes tareas de princesa, eres la reencarnación de Amaterasu y debes aprender a ser su representación en la tierra ¿Crees que Amaterasu haría esas tonterías que tú te la pasas haciendo?"

"No padre" en realidad no lo sabía pero mejor contestar lo que él quería escuchar

"¿Quieres acaso fracasar y destruir a tu nación?"

"No padre…" emitió un fuerte suspiro "Es sólo que…"

"Lo sé pequeña es mucha responsabilidad para una niña y quisiera fuera diferente pero… Tú determinarás el destino de la humanidad…"

"Sí, lo sé" bajó la mirada "Sólo quería que hubiera más gente interesada en nuestras costumbres… como lo están en esas tonterías de las órdenes y caballeros…"

"No necesitamos publicidad" chilló él "A veces es mejor tener pocos y que sean alumnos especiales que muchos que no sirven para nada"

"Tú lo has dicho… tener pocos, pero nosotros ya no tenemos ninguno"

"No repliques ni me contradigas, ve a tus tareas" y la niña se echó a correr

La monja Tista observó a la jovencita con atención, sus heridas no eran delicadas, ni mucho menos profundas, sólo aparatosas, le sonrió con dulzura antes de pasar la esponja humedecida con ungüento. Michiru estaba muy ausente, ni siquiera se quejaba.

"¿Te ha regañado tu padre?"

"No" contestó ella sin interés "¿Alguna vez has ido al inframundo?"

"Nunca pequeña… esas son cosas de divinidades, no de mojes"

"Ayer estuve en el bosque prohibido… ¿Has estado allí?"

"Un par de veces princesa"

"¿Y qué sentiste cuando estuviste allí?"

"Miedo" y los ojos de la anciana mujer se inyectaron del terror por el recuerdo

"Ah"

Michiru no sintió miedo, y sabía que algo estaba mal en ella pues nunca hubo un lugar donde se sintiera mejor que allí. Según las predicciones de los monjes, cada mil años Amaterasu reencarnaba en la tierra y ella pondría fin a la guerra milenaria entre Dragones (Entre el bien y el mal). Meneó la cabeza y miró a la monja, entonces se dio cuenta que estaba tan distraída que se le olvidó hacer su rabieta de princesa por la curación. No le dolían las heridas, sin embargo no podía dejar pasar la ocasión para recibir más atención de la normal.

"¡Me lastimas!" gimió y lloró hasta que su madre llegó a la habitación para ser ella misma quien atendiera a su dulce y caprichosa niña.

El Emperador estaba un poco cansado de las niñerías de su hija, cierto que aún era una niña pero no podía poner su vida en peligro de esa forma, el reino exigía a gritos a una nueva reencarnación de Amaterasu a quién reverenciar. Habían esperado tanto tiempo, tanto que las esperanzas empezaban a desvanecerse. La última reencarnación había muerto de forma abrupta mucho antes de determinar la victoria para la luz.

"Es sólo una niña" sonrió el embajador "Los niños son así… si vieras a la princesa Serena…"

"No me importa, Serena no es una divinidad"

"Como sea" se rió el embajador, un hombre de estatura baja y rechoncho "Y qué ha pesado Emperador ¿Nos acompañará al baile en honor al cumpleaños de la princesa?"

"Supongo que sí" nunca le agradaron los eventos del reino vecino, en realidad nadie era de su agrado pero no podía dejar de lado las relaciones públicas sólo por su apatía.

Serena estaba muy contenta, había estado todo el día llenando invitaciones y dándole el toque personal al formalismo de su madre. Apenas la semana pasada escogió su vestido y estaba segura que ya no cabría en él pues de los nervios no dejaba de comer.

"Hola preciosa" le saludó Haruka "¿Me buscabas?"

"Sí, toma" le entregó una invitación "¿Vendrás verdad?" preguntó al ver la mirada incrédula de la rubia

"Sí" sonrió, aunque pensaba que no era lugar para ella "¿Le dijiste a tu madre que me invitaste?"

"Claro, no pongas esa cara dijo que estaba bien" emitió un suspiro "Hice un trato" masculló en voz baja "Accedió si invitaba a la princesa del Volcán… a la pesada, ridícula y engreída Rei, pero no importa… es un sacrificio que vale la pena"

"¿Vale la pena?" y la rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de victoria se dibujara en su rostro

"Claro" tartamudeó Serena "Eres mi mejor amiga"

"Amiga" y su alegría se esfumó ¿Nunca la vería como algo más?

A Darien pocas veces lo invitaban a banquetes reales de esa magnitud, su pequeño reino muy cerca del bosque prohibido no era importante para otras naciones. A él no le importaba mucho eso, su pueblo era feliz, sobretodo cuando ninguna de las órdenes de los dragones convertía sus tierras en campo de batalla.

"¿Iremos juntos?" saludó a Michiru no sin antes hacer la reverencia marcial que tan alta personalidad como ella merecía

"No sé Darien, yo ni quiero ir, pero temo es cosa obligada"

"Te aseguró habrá muchos príncipes y princesas de nuestra edad…"

"Pero ninguno es una reencarnación de un dios" bramó ella "Hasta tú me reverencias cuando me ves… y eso que eres un príncipe"

"Ah… es" cómo se disculpaba, ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía "Es educación"

"Si tu lo dices" se sentó en la fuente y con la punta de los dedos tocó el agua haciendo que los pescaditos se inquietaran "¿Alguna vez estuviste en el bosque prohibido?"

"No, no es lugar para nosotros, te lo dije el otro día que dijiste irías a repartir folletos…"

"Sí" lo interrumpió y dejó su dedo sobre sus labios para que no hablara más "Con un sí o un no es suficiente"

"Lo siento" contestó con los labios pegados pues ella no retiraba aún su dedo

Darien era lo más cercano a un amigo, era el sobrino de la emperatriz y por tanto ellos quedaban emparentados. Aún así el respeto que le dedicaba era tan extremo como el de las personas de su nación. Era muy guapo, alto y un poco moreno con el cabello negro. Siempre lucía tan distinguido y encantador.

"¿Has pensado con quién comprometerte?" él meneo la cabeza como contestación "Tal vez tengas razón y en ese ridículo baile conozcamos al amor de nuestras vidas…" como vio que él pensaba contestar alguna necedad que rompiera el encanto presionó más su dedo contra los labios del muchacho impidiéndole hablar "Recógeme temprano, no quiero llegar tarde y perderme la diversión" y sin más se levantó y se marchó

"Eres tan rara primita" se rió alegremente el muchacho

Por fin el día del baile llegó. En la entrada de palacio, luciendo sus mejores galas estaba la guardia de Dragones Blancos. Se veían tan majestuosos que Haruka no pudo evitar que un suspiro se le escapara, ella pudo ser uno de ellos, Setsuna se rió y le murmuró al oído dejara de fantasear

"No puedo creer que tu padre me diera a crédito un collar tan costoso"

"Es sólo porque eres mi amiga, además, no puedes llegar con un obsequio mediocre para la princesa Serena" Haruka sonrió, se sentía con suerte esa noche

Serena las recibió a la entrada, apenas si pudieron cruzar palabra pues ella estaba muy entretenida atendiendo a todos su invitados, se veía tan feliz y diferente de la niña que conocía. Estaba por darle su obsequio cuando se anunció la llegada del Príncipe Darien y la hija del Emperador. De inmediato todos abrieron paso y más de uno se postró al piso. Haruka levantó la ceja impresionada por tal muestra de respeto y temor.

"Y dijiste que eran gente como yo" bramó Michiru observando cómo la gente enloquecía al verla

"Son sirvientes y hacen lo mismo por cualquiera… cualquier príncipe o princesa"

"Ah claro" se mofó ella "¿Viste que se tendieran en el piso por alguien más?"

"Princesa" reverenció la madre de Serena a los recién llegado "Un placer tenerle en nuestras tierras… ella es mi hija Serena…" la pobre niña estaba anonadada por el impacto que la presencia de Michiru causó a todos "Serena baja la vista" masculló la mujer entre dientes a su hija

"Mucho gusto" intervino Darien "Soy el príncipe Darien…"

"Mucho gusto" sonrió la niña de coletitas

"Abre mi obsequio te va a encantar" le pidió Darien intentando salvarla del momento vergonzoso pues Serena no hallaba qué hacer

"¡Qué hermosa joya! Mira mamá"

"Una pieza única elaborada por artesanos de mi pueblo para usted princesa" comentó Darien flirteando con ella

"Es bellísimo Serena" observó la mujer la exquisita joya

"Qué bien" bramó Haruka marchándose y Michiru sonrió, era la misma persona del bosque prohibido pero la rubia no pareció reconocerla.

"Mamá" interrogó Serena cuando Michiru y Darien se habían ido "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"La princesa es la reencarnación de Amaterasu en la tierra, no sólo es princesa, es una criatura celestial por lo que no debes verla a los ojos, jamás Serena, jamás, te atrevas a mirarla directamente ni a contradecir sus deseos"

"¿Debo también postrarme a sus pies como todos?"

"No" sonrió la mujer

Haruka no podía creer que se endeudó de por vida por nada, cómo iba a ganarle a un príncipe, aunque el detalle era lo importante y ojala lo mismo pensara Serena.

"No sabía que eras un príncipe" sonrió Michiru "¿Viste el folleto?" Haruka frunció el ceño, no sabía a qué se refería

"¿Cómo?" volteó a verla y vio que medio mundo tenía la mirada baja y los nervios de punta "¿Te conozco?"

"Digamos que no muy bien" emitió un suspiro la jovencita "Me atacaste en el bosque prohibido creyendo que era una bestia…"

"Ah" se rió la rubia "Lo lamento" se ruborizó "Estaba muy oscuro y me sacaste un susto de muerte" miró a todos lados "¿Qué les pasa? Están tan raros"

"Ah" contestó Michiru sintiendo que por fin alguien en lo alto de cielo la apreciaba "Es que hay una persona muy importante en la fiesta… tonterías ¿Quieres ir al balcón conmigo?" Michiru no podía creer Haruka no supiera quién era

"No, tengo alguien a quién saludar" dijo con la mirada fija sobre Serena "Te veo luego niña… y deja de asustar a la gente" le dijo señalando a los sirviente que estaban muy cerca de ellas con la mirada baja

"Yo no los asusté" chilló ella. Abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero era tarde ya, olvidó preguntarle su nombre.

Haruka no perdió oportunidad, al ver que Serena se había quedado sola la invitó a bailar. Era buen bailarín así que sería su momento. Serena era muy torpe pero nunca se vio tan bien bailando. Con maestría Haruka la llevó por la pista causando impacto y miradas.

"¿Me concedes la siguiente?" se acercó la princesa Rei

"De eso nada Rei" le sacó la lengua Serena abrazándose de la alta rubia

"Sigo yo tonta"

"¡Y luego yo!" gimió otra chica a la que pronto se anotó otra y otra más hasta que la pobre Haruka quedó atrapada entre un mar de princesas sin su princesa.

"Uff" suspiró Serena al salir de la multitud "Por poco y no escapo"

"¿Qué se supone que son esas cosas de tu cabeza?" le interrogó Darien con arrogancia

"Coletitas… hermosas coletitas"

"Tienes cabeza de odago"

"¡Qué!" gritó dejándolo sordo "Que tengo qué"

"Cabeza de Odago" sonrió él

"Como te atreves…"

"Darien" Michiru llegaba justo a tiempo para salvarlo, los ojos de Serena llameaban y Darien sonreía victorioso, a la pobre rubia de coletas no le quedó más que bajar la vista como todos e irse, pero ya se las pagaría el arrogante muchacho cuando estuviera solo "¿Ya conseguiste alguien?" dijo Michiru al ver a la jovencita irse

"Alguien con quién pelear" se rió él

Serena vio a Haruka en el balcón, se acercó para platicar con ella, en toda la noche apenas si había cruzado palabra y sólo bailaron una pieza. Serena se sentía tan extraña cuando estaba con ella, su corazón latía nervioso, el estómago le dolía y no era de hambre y le sudaban las manos, su hermana menor, Rini, juraba era amor.

"¿Haruka? ¿Te aburres?"

"No preciosa" sonrió la joven "Me mareé, supongo está muy encerrado y después de tanto bailar, un poco de vino y…"

"Y"

"Y nada" se rió Haruka "Deberías estar en tu fiesta… no aquí conmigo"

"Yo sólo quiero estar contigo" contestó Serena con voz casi inaudible

Sus miradas se cruzaron. En los ojos de Haruka se leía la ternura y un amor incondicional por ella, Serena se acercó a ella y tomó su mano para guiarla hasta su mejilla, quería tanto una caricia de ella. Cerró los ojos y deslizó esa mano larga por su rostro hasta llevarla a su boca, besó la palma de la mano y Haruka la abrazó

"Feliz cumpleaños Serena"

Lentamente recogió su mano, Serena la miró y ya no soportó más. Había sido un año de tortura imaginando lo que era, lo que sería y sobretodo lo que no podría ser jamás. Serena se aferró a los labios de Haruka. Se quedó de puntitas besándola mientras la alta rubia saboreaba ese delicioso amor.

"Te amo" masculló Haruka antes de volverla a besar.

Salió al jardín aún bailoteando de felicidad, los dioses la bendijeron, ella también la amaba. En su loco baile se impactó contra la muchacha del bosque prohibido. Le sonrió y la tomó de la cintura para comenzar a bailar.

"¿Perdiste la razón?" reía Michiru dando vueltas guiada por la rubia

"No" reía "¿No crees que es la noche más hermosa de nuestras vidas?"

"¡!" y Haruka la soltó, en verdad debía verse muy desquiciada pues apenas era perceptible la música "Espera" gritó Michiru al ver que se iba de nuevo "¿Me concederás ya una pieza?"

"No sé… debo irme ya" sonrió la rubia con arrogancia fingida, extendió la mano y tomó la de la dulce princesa

Al compás de la música comenzaron a bailar, se coordinaban tan bien que parecía habían practicado por años. Era el vals perfecto, el escenario idóneo y un alma gemela a quien no se requiere mas que una mirada para hablarle. Michiru se deslizaba con la gracia de un ángel pero sabía no era por ella lo lograba, nunca conoció a nadie con ese encanto para bailar… para hacer latir su corazón con violencia. Una chispa se encendía en su alma, un pequeño destello de ese fuego violento.

"Haruka" se presento la rubia con una reverencia y después tomó su mano para continuar con ese baile

"Michiru…" sonrió arrogantemente la joven princesa

Y al final Haruka no supo quién guiaba a quién, pero no importaba nunca se sintió más feliz. Se separó de ella y después volvieron a unirse en ese desliz perfecto. Sus rostros quedaron tan cercas que la primera impresión de Haruka fue besarla, pero Michiru contestó con un gesto pretencioso para continuar con un ritmo perfecto.

NOTAS:

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hola chicos y chicas. Un nuevo capítulo y la historia apenas empieza a tomar rumbo. Muchas gracias por leernos, es un placer tener tan buenos resultados en nuestra primera semana de lanzamiento y espero de verdad captar su atención toda la historia.

ShAnEbiLaSi: Muchas gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mis nuevas locuras, te deseo suerte con tu historia :)

Teul Ehecatl: Olvidé mencionarlo pero la leyenda de Izanami e Izanagi está basado en la tradición japonesa, la historia descrita en el primer capitulo existe, de hecho es la explicación de cómo fue la creación, se inventó el matrimonio y se creó la muerte ;)

tutivale: Listo actualizado y muy pronto!!!

malkav: Se que Haruka - Serena es un tanto extraño pero en la serie me encantaba cómo jugaba haruka con eso (El capitulo de las zapatillas es genial) y en efecto por allí veremos un tiangulo amoroso

fierainquieta: Es un placer tener tb por aquí, ya estoy actualizando más pronto y ojala cumpla tus expectativas ;)

Hasta la próxima actualización y no olviden dejar sus opiniones, preguntas, etc.


	3. Chapter 3

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**TERCERO**

Había pasado ya un año desde que Rikoshi ingresó a la orden de los Dragones Blancos. No era un muchacho especial ni el más brillante de su grupo pero era aguerrido y casi nunca sabía dónde debía parar. Se volvió disciplinado, menos flojo y hasta maduró. Ya no era el muchacho sin futuro que se fue de casa. Estaba en la cena contando cómo derrotaron a los Dragones Negros en una colosal batalla cerca del bosque prohibido. Haruka movía su cuchara sin prestar mucha atención, el padre de la rubia esta emocionado y su madre lloraba de angustia y emoción.

"Sabía que eso era para ti" sonrió el hombre

"Sí padre, ser Dragón es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido"

Haruka creyó que tendrían mucho que contarse cuando estuvieran solo pero sólo se quedaron callados. Ella no podía contarle de su romance con Serena, ni del año tan glorioso que lentamente se convirtió en pesadilla. Jamás podría casarse con la rubia de coletitas, para su nación no importaba mucho ese tipo de relaciones, irónicamente se trataba de cuestiones de posición social. Si ella tuviera…

"¿Te gusta ser Dragón?" interrogó la Rubia

"No, pero la paga es buena"

"Sí, supongo"

"¿Y cómo va la escuela?"

"Bien, este año me gradúo y luego… no sé… ¿Aún quieres ser herrero?"

"Sí, de hecho lo soy, yo mismo diseño mi uniforme, claro que no puedo usarlo pero no importa, impresiona a las chicas cuando salimos"

"Me da gusto verte de nuevo" sonrió Haruka y de verdad le agradaba, no quería saber que él la pasaba mal, le deseaba lo mejor y es que él no tenía la culpa que los dioses lo amaran y lo privilegiaran siempre

A la semana siguiente Rikoshi tuvo que irse pues un grupo de Dragones Negros atacaban un pequeño poblado y la reina pidió la ayuda de los Dragones. Haruka lo abrazó antes de verlo partir, nunca fue emotiva pero ese día se sentía rara, al principio creyó era por el sentimiento atravesado que le quedó del pleito con Serena y luego pensó que se estaba ablandando y el amor le hacía daño, se volvía más vulnerable y humana

"Siempre fuiste como tu padre" le dijo su madre esa noche "Dura y de mal carácter ¿Tienes novio o algo así? Actúas tan raro últimamente"

"No, nada de eso" sonrió con alegría "Es estrés, no tengo idea qué haré de mi vida ni a dónde ir…" fingió ordenaba su mesa de trabajo para que la mujer se fuera, cuando logró su cometido se recostó en la mesa muy cansada "ella ya no me ama" masculló con tristeza. Su mirada se clavó en la punta de una hoja que salía entre sus libros, la sacó para verla, era el folleto de la Academia de Monjes "¿Y alguien querrá algo así?" miró el programa de estudios, luego los dibujos tan hermosos de los paisajes "Es un lugar hermoso" y lo aventó a la basura

Serena lloraba a mares mientras Rini y Hotaru se desvivían por darle pañuelos. Ninguna de las dos niñas habían logrado entender qué le sucedía a su hermana mayor pero como venía siendo costumbre preguntar estaba de más.

"Ya no me ama" lloraba Serena

Había sido un pleito minúsculo que Haruka agrandó por nada. Serena olvidó un compromiso que tenía así que nunca llegó a la cita con la alta rubia. Nada hubiera pasada, después de todo era común en Serena olvidara las cosas, pero la niña de coletas mencionó la palabra clave: Príncipe Darien… y la discusión terminó muy mal

"No lo entiendo" lloraba a mares

"¿Y ahora?" masculló Rini a su hermana Hotaru

"No sé"

Serena no lo entendía, a ella ni le agradaba Darien, siempre pelaban, se molestaban mutuamente y si se frecuentaban tanto era por culpa de sus padres. Ella no entendía de política exterior, debía ir, no valía su opinión y cuando más mal la pasaba Haruka la recibía con reproches y celos absurdos ¡No lo entendía! En qué cabeza cabía que ella podría si quiera fijarse en Darien, él era tan feo, tan engreído, pesado, arrogante, presumido, pedante y, horrible…

"¿Estás bien cariño?" la interrogó su madre

"¡Odio a Darien y de paso a ti!" gritó antes de encerrarse en el baño

"Serena" masculló la mujer

Unos días después de la batalla en Ninnira llegó a la casa de Haruka un requerimiento de presentación. Dentro de las bajas se encontraba un muchacho que coincidía con la descripción de Rikoshi pero dado lo irreconocible del cadáver necesitaba que un familiar se presentara para dar el veredicto final. Haruka se ofreció a ir, pero su padre le negó el premiso, esa era su labor

"No, por favor" lloraba su madre aferrada a su esposo "No me dejes sola… no te vayas…"

"Mujer debemos confirmar que no es nuestro muchacho"

"No te vayas" lloraba a mares

"¡Haruka!" gritó el hombre "Empaca, te vas a Ninnira para que confirmes a esos estúpidos que no es nuestro Rikoshi"

"Sí padre"

Ella temía lo peor, por eso pidió ir, de los tres ella era la mejor para mostrar frialdad. Llegó esa misma noche al campamento de los Dragones Blancos, se veía muy mal el ejército, las cosas no estaban yendo nada bien y muy probablemente tuvieran que retirarse cediendo la región a los Dragones Negros

"Buenas noches vengo por un requerimiento que me llegó…"

"Sí niño" interrumpió el capitán "Es lamentable pero no podemos hacer más… nunca había visto a un hombre pelear de esa forma, hasta parece el mismo Kagutsuchi. Es el legendario Dragón Oscuro… El caballero Negro…" guardó silencio para tomar un poco de aire, estaba hablando tan atropellado "Pareciera que todo está en nuestra contra, los grandes sabios predijeron la llegada del Caballero Negro, un guerrero voraz, de armadura resplandeciente negra que pelearía como si él fuera un ejército completo…Quemó a seis soldados, los dejó irreconocibles, creo que tres son Dragones Negros y tres nuestros…"

"¿Mató a los suyos?" se asombró Haruka pues hasta donde recordaba los principios de honor, lealtad, justicia estaban por encima de cualquier Dragón fuese del bando que fuese

"Tiempos difíciles, medidas drásticas niño… ¡Yanil! Lleva a muchacho a ver los cadáveres…"

"Sí señor" contestó el muchacho "Ven" la guió por el campamento "No es crueldad pero estoy seguro que uno de los muertos es Rikoshi, él le hacía adecuaciones a su traje y uno de ellos la tiene… además no aparece, sabes que muchos han empezado a desertar… y es que el general creyó prudente mandar al frente a novatos… Yo apreciaba mucho a tu hermano, te pareces mucho a él sabes…"

Haruka levantó la ceja, acaba de darse cuenta que nadie notó era mujer. Entró a la tienda y esperó por los cuerpos. Le mostraron primero el que usaba el traje con adecuaciones, por lo que le comentó su hermano era probable sí fuera él. Y es que en verdad era difícil reconocerlo. Aquel cadáver era un montón de carne incinerada dentro de una armadura. De repente una extraña idea cruzó en su camino, tal vez ésta era la oportunidad de tanto esperó

"De verdad que eres idéntico a él…"

"No es él" interrumpió a Yanil "No es mi hermano" sonrió con alegría "Él es más alto, tenía un lunar aquí" señaló el pedazo de piel apenas se veía sin quemadura "No es él"

"¿Habrá desertado?" se interrogó casi para sí mismo Yanil y Haruka se encogió de hombros

"¿Quieres un trago amigo?" sonrió la rubia maquilando velozmente un plan mientras hablaba

"¿Por qué no?"

Lo emborrachó y sabiendo lo que el alcohol causaba lo interrogó y consiguió toda la información que necesitaba. Estaba tan contenta que cuando Setsuna llegó a Ninnira ni la reconoció

"Ni siquiera te dio tanto gusto cuando Serena te dijo que te amaba"

"Necesito tu ayuda… tengo un plan brillante… Voy a matar a Haruka"

"Ah" la miró con horror, su pobre amiga enloqueció al ver el cuerpo destrozado de su hermano

"¡No lo entiendes!"

"Haruka, vamos a casa platicaremos largas horas de esto y te prometo que todo va estar bien"

"¡No seas tonta Setsuna! No hay tiempo… voy a convertirme en Rikoshi, de esa forma tendré su vida y podré pedir la mano de Serena"

"¿Entonces el cadáver era tu hermano?"

"No lo sé… es imposible saberlo pero por lo que me dijo el tonto ese hay dos opciones: Muerto o desertor y cualquiera de las dos a mí me sirve"

"Es cierto" meditó unos segundos "Desde que el caballero negro apareció, los Dragones Blancos están tan enloquecidos que mandan a su novatos al frente sin importarles si tienen posibilidades de volver con vida…"

"Como sea, necesitamos robar la armadura…"

"¿Necesitamos?" se rió Setsuna dándose la vuelta "Necesitas, yo no te voy a ayudar…"

"¡Espera Setsuna!"

Al final Setsuna terminó ayudándola, después de todo para qué eran las amigas. Robaron una armadura, le cortó el cabello e intentó que luciera como Rikoshi, mientras le repetía lo mala que era semejante idea.

"¿Crees que sepan que no soy yo?"

"¿Crees que tu hermano fue alguien notorio? Tú lo dijiste los otros dos desaparecidos eran sus amigos… ¡Sólo tenía dos amigos! A nadie más del grupo le hablaba… eso es raro hasta para mí, qué impopular…"

"Debió desertar, no lo creo tan tonto como para atacar… ¿Verdad?" miró suplicante a Setsuna y esta asintió más por obligación que por creerlo "Vas a encargarte de buscarlo, no puede reaparecer de repente y echarme a perder todo"

"¿Yo? ¡Por qué yo!" para qué preguntaba la respuesta era obvia

En la madrugada se presentó al campamento oliendo a alcohol y fingiéndose muy ebrio. De inmediato lo recibieron, el capitán lo observó con asco y enfado mientras los demás novatos temblaban de terror por la mirada colérica del hombre.

"Niño" bramó él "Estuviste desaparecido más de un mes… creí que…" miró a todos "¿Crees que esto es un paseo?"

"No sé señor" hipó

La llevaron a las mazmorras. Por lo que Yanil le contó su hermano no era nada disciplinado, era flojo, desidioso y la mayor parte del tiempo su desempeño dejaba mucho que desear. Cierto que mejoró, pero jamás alcanzó ese nivel de disciplina y perfección de un Dragón Blanco.

"Bien… eres un caballero deficiente, expulsarte no afectará a nuestra orden…"

"No por favor" se hincó y suplicó "prometo hacerlo mejor, no me echen" se aferró a las piernas del comandante

"Quítate niño…" pataleaba el pobre hombre que estaba a punto de caer

"Señor" masculló Yanil "Sé que no es exactamente el caballero ideal, ni se acerca poquito a un estándar de candidato pero no tenemos mucho de dónde escoger… tal vez sólo un buen castigo y…"

"¿Y aunque sea es bueno en el campo de batalla?"

"Muy bueno" sonrió Yanil

"En fin" suspiró el comandante "¿Tienes idea de lo que ocasionaste? Eres un irresponsable… tendrás una oportunidad…"

Media hora después Haruka estaba en lo más profundo de las mazmorras encadenada. Ahora entendía por qué Setsuna le dijo que no era buena idea, cuando estuviera libre le reclamaría, si ella hubiera sido más explícita en el término pasarla mal quizá no se hubiera animado a llegar tan lejos. Ya no pudo pensar más el azote le causó tanto dolor que rezó a los dioses por desmayarse

"Tienes hasta la próxima luna nueva para estar en casa" le dijo el comandante cuando la dejó mal herida en el pantano "Si no llegas en ese tiempo serás un desertor y la deshora de tu familia… pero si llegas" se rió con burla "entonces tu honor será restaurado"

Apenas escuchó lo que le dijo, se sentía morir. Levantó la vista y con horror vio que era de noche y estaba perdida en medio de la nada. Cerró los ojos y tosió, en realidad la nada era un sitio mejor que ese horrible pantano. Escuchó el sonido de animales que le parecieron bestias listas para devorarla, así que tomó fuerzas y se incorporó.

"Serena" masculló delirando

Caminó largo rato sin rumbo, levantaba de vez en cuando la vista pero lo tupido de los árboles impedían ver el cielo. Tropezó y el golpe le lastimó una pierna. Levantó la mirada, su respiración era muy agitada, repitió el nombre de su amada una vez más antes de perder la conciencia

"Está muerto" masculló una voz de anciano "Y bien muerto"

Haruka abrió los ojos al sentir la calidez de los rayos. Su vista era aún borrosa pero distinguía perfectamente que ese no era el pantano donde cruelmente la abandonaron. Se rió, acto que le provocó más dolor del que sentía.

"¿Te sientes bien?"

"Debo estar loca… o amarla mucho… o ser muy estúpida" reía sin parar

"¿Enloqueció Nana?" preguntó la joven a la vieja

"Puede ser princesa" la examinó la noble anciana de rostro gracioso "puede ser, se golpeó muy fuerte la cabeza… Ay niña" miró a la rubia "Sino es por el ruido que hizo tu cabeza al golpear la piedra jamás te hubiéramos encontrado"

"Soy tan tonta" tosió

"Debes descansar" le ordenó Michiru pasándole la mano por la frente "Es un milagro recobraras la conciencia…"

"¿Ya pasó la luna nueva?" interrogó la rubia

"Aún no"

"Muy bien" cerró los ojos y se durmió de nuevo

Michiru y la anciana salieron de la habitación. Se miraron entre ellas buscando respuestas y al final la joven princesa meneó la cabeza en negativa. Nadie debía saber que tenía en sus habitaciones a un caballero Dragón Blanco, no sólo sería lo que podría pasarle a su nación sino el castigo que su padre le daría, sin contar que echaría a la pobre muchacha de allí así de mal herida

"No diremos nada Nana" bramó la jovencita

"Pero…"

"No tienes elección, me juraste lealtad…"

"Se la juré a la diosa Amaterasu no a una niña caprichosa" objetó la anciana

"Y yo soy su reencarnación" gritó furiosa

El suave roce de una tersa piel con la suya la despertó. Haruka abrió los ojos encontrando ese rostro dulce e infantil. Se acomodó mejor y la niña comenzó a mimarla como si fuera un niño pequeño. Haruka no pensaba prestar resistencia, en primera por lo mal que se sentía y en segunda porque hacía mucho nadie la cuidaba ni se preocupaba por ella

"Me da gusto que recobraras la conciencia… Estabas tan malita que creí morirías"

"Tengo suerte ¿No lo crees?"

"Sí" la besó en la frente y Haruka frunció el ceño "¿Tienes hambre?"

"Un poco" se sentó "¿Aún no es luna nueva?"

"No, faltan poco días… ¿Puedo saber cuál es la urgencia?"

"Debo reunirme con los míos para entonces…"

"¿Hablas del campamento de Dragones Blancos?"

"Sí"

"¿No quieres ser un monje…?" le sacó el folleto y un libro completo que explicaba con detalle sobre la escuela

"No gracias" se rió alegremente "Me gusta lo que soy" y hasta entonces reaccionó, no tenía ni su armadura, ni ropa alguna. Gritó

"Cállate" le tapó la boca Michiru más horrorizada que ella "Demonios" maldijo "Mi madre viene… escóndete" y sin más la empujó fuera de la cama, a la rubia le tomó por sorpresa el acto así que no tuvo tiempo de nada y se cayó de bruces

"Madre" sonrió asustada la niña mientras Haruka desnuda se escurría debajo de la cama

"Te oí gritar ¿Todo bien?"

"Vi una araña… estoy tan tensa últimamente" tartamudeaba efecto del miedo "Ver soldados de los Dragones Negros no es grato" su corazón latía presuroso

"No te preocupes pequeña… Dios padre te Protege"

"¿Y si vamos por un postre a la cocina? Tengo hambre"

"Podemos pedirlo…"

"No mamá, caminemos y charlemos"

Haruka respiró al verse sola. Se escurría arrastrando fuera de la cama cuando la puerta se abrió otra vez, esta vez era una ancianita simpática que le sonrió y le dejó sobre la mesa una bandeja de comida y se fue

"Alguien me puede dar ropa" chilló

Unas horas después Michiru regresó. Entre risas, entró a la habitación y se carcajeó más al ver que la muchacha se cubría hasta la nariz con la colcha de la cama. Meneó la cabeza y con esa actitud arrogante de princesa se sentó al lado de ella y peleó por ver su rostro sonrojado

"No tienes nada que no halla visto niña" sacó de un ropero ropa limpia de varón "No tengo más… a menos que quieras un vestido mío que te quede zancón… no es que seas muy alta es que yo aún no crezco todo lo que debo…"

"No, esto está bien" tomó la ropa y se metió debajo de la colcha para vestirse

**NOTAS:**

Muchísimas gracias por sus review y por leernos, me da mucho gusto que disfruten con mis locuras y ocurrencias. Así que respondiendo:

ShAnEbiLaSi: Es que Haruka esta tan entretenida con Serena que no ve nada más. De hecho sí, nuestra rubia la trata como es sin mentiras ni nada de eso. Ojala te sientas mejor, es horrible tener alergia, que te mejores pronto

tutivale: Haruka-Serena... y termine Haruka-Michiru? Jajaja no sé como terminarla aún, no me vas a creer pero a veces las historias toman rumbo solas!!!

malkav: Gracias por la felicitacion, ya me he tardado menos no? Me cuesta mucho esfuerzo así que valorenlo!!! Y no sean tacaños dejen su review. Sí!!! A Serena tb le gusta Haruka y preparate para un raro romance.

Ian.23: No me tarde tanto, estoy tratando de actualizar cada semana tres historia, a ver cuanto nos dura el gusto (Lo digo por el tiempo libre que ya a estas alturas no es mucho jajaja)

jade-MEST: Gracias!!! Pues sólo necesitas una alta dosis de dulces o cualquier cosa simple que te altere (a mi la TV y los dulces) jajaja. Muchas gracias me alegra mucho les guste tanto lo que a mi me encanta hacer ;)

ARYAM-TENOU-86: Muchas gracias, si tb espero no me abandone o estaremos en aprietos!!! jajaja, la verdad es que a veces por el ritmo de vida es difícil tenr tiempo de imaginar o tenr ttranquilidad y frescura.

fierainquieta: Gracias!!! A mi tb me fascina Haruka y Michiru me da gusto verte tb en esa historia

ReN: Igual tenemos mucho de donde crear, igual hacemos un cuadro amoroso. La verdad es que más cortos no podría hacerlos no es lo mío la brevedad.

Hasta la próxima


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**CUARTO**

Haruka nunca había visto un lugar tan maravilloso, era un palacio en lo más alto de la montaña, por un instante se sentía en el cielo. Ahora entendía porqué le costaba tanto respirar. Recordó entonces que había visto ese mismo paisaje dibujado en el folleto que la niña le dio. Se detuvo en un estanque para ver a esa variedad de peces que jamás vería en su nación.

"¿Te gustan? Si quieres podemos ir al acuario… o nadar" tomó su mano

"No lo creo" se soltó con delicadeza de ella y Michiru bajó la mirada "Son hermosos" metió la mano para tocarlos, pues más de uno de ellos parecía de ensueño

"No hagas eso" tomó su mano impidiendo el acto "Si no los tocas con cuidado puedes matarlos… son tan frágiles" Y Michiru tomó uno de ellos, con tanta delicadeza y ternura "¿Ves? Hay que ejercer la fuerza suficiente para que no escape pero si lo aprietas demasiado puedes matarlo… Son hermosos y vulnerables…"

"Son extraños" se levantó de allí y siguió caminando

"¿Ya lo pensaste? ¿No quieres ser un monje?"

"Que no niña" se rió alegremente "eso no me gusta" observó el cielo "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es fruta… sabe muy rica… duraznos, limones, melocotones" señalaba el fruto de cada planta "Si no está aquí, no existe" cortó un durazno "Sabe muy rico" Haruka lo mordió, cerró los ojos maravillada por el dulce sabor, jamás disfrutaría un manjar tan delicioso en su tierra "Sé preparar postres muy ricos… podría hacerte uno esta noche…"

"Si quieres"

Ya era de noche, las estrellas brillaban con un resplandor divino, pero Haruka estaba ocupada en otras cosas como para verlas, observaba a Michiru. La jovencita se estaba preparando para un banquete. Era una niña muy vanidosa y arrogante, tenía cierto aire pretencioso que le quedaba bien, le daba un toque de deseo imposible de explicar. Por fin se cansó de verla y se acomodó de lado para dormir

"Te veo más tarde" se despidió Michiru besándola en la mejilla

"Hueles muy rico… ¿Dónde puedo conseguir ese perfume?" preguntó sin abrir los ojos

"Si quieres te lo puedo regalar"

"No, quiero llevárselo a mi madre…"

"Ah… pues qué mejor, será un regalo de mí para mamá suegrita" Haruka reaccionó demasiado tarde pues cuando abrió los ojos Michiru ya se había escabullido ¿Escuchó bien? Se rascó la nariz, ahora no podría dormir.

Como siempre Michiru se quedó en un rincón observando a todos divertirse y temerle. Pero esta vez no se sintió tan mal, pues en unas horas más regresaría a su habitación y se comería un rico pastel de frutas con Haruka. La idea la hizo sonreír

"¿Y esa carita?" le saludó su primo Darien

"Nada Darien"

"Siento ser yo quien te robe la sonrisa Michiru, pero temo que otra vez hay soldados Dragón Negro en las cercanías…"

"Me tiene sin cuidado" lo interrumpió "Soy hija de Dios Padre y él jamás dejará que nada me pase… menos a manos de los zánganos esos…"

"Michiru, deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices…" y ella lo dejó hablando solo

Volvió muy noche a la habitación. Haruka dormía plácidamente, así que Michiru dejó el pastel muy cerca de su rostro esperando que el olor la despertara. Frunció la boca al ver su idea no resultó y con la pluma del almohadón comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. La nariz de la rubia se movía graciosamente pero no despertaba y entonces vio que una sonrisa se le escapaba a la infame

"Te haces la dormida" renegó

"Me divertía" estalló en carcajadas

"Me lo comeré sola Haruka" se sentó en el piso y tomó una gran rebanada

"De eso nada… yo ayudé a hacerlo así que debe tocarme algo"

"Sí, recoger los platos sucios y lavarlo" le sacó la lengua

Ambas se sentaron en el piso a comer pastel. Michiru le platicaba de la fiesta y de cómo estaban las cosas en la guerra sin cuartel entre naciones, esperaba convencerla de volverse un monje pero Haruka sólo se reía.

"Tienes betún en la nariz" se destornillaba de la risa la alta rubia "nariz de betún" y con la punta de la manga de su camisa le limpió el betún "Tienes unos ojitos muy hermosos, grandes y de un color…" frunció el ceño y clavó la vista sobre ellos "Es azul… en teoría, pero… es una mezcla rara… ¿Todos en tu nación los tienen así?"

"No, soy única" se acercó más a ella y sin más unió sus labios con los de ella. Se separó lentamente observando las reacciones de la rubia, estaba sonrojada y de inmediato evitó mirarla "Vamos a dormir ya, estoy cansada" comentó Michiru al ver que cometió un error

"Sí" se acostó de inmediato la rubia

A la mañana siguiente Michiru se despertó muy temprano, debía ir a su lección de arte y luego a cumplir con sus deberes de princesa, se estaba vistiendo cuando vio por el espejo que Haruka titubeaba en acercarse o no

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"Quería comprar un obsequio para mi madre…"

"¿Quieres salir?" sonrió dejando el cepillo de lado "No eres mi prisionera… ya te he dicho que tus enemigos andan por allí destrozándolo todo y no me gustaría supieran la princesa tiene un refugiado…"

"Eso lo entiendo" chistó haciendo una mueca de disgusto

"Le diré a Nana que te lleve al centro"

Quería un obsequio para Serena y enviar una carta a su casa para que supieran estaba bien, seguramente Setsuna estaba cubriendo su rastro pero no podía dejar cabos sueltos. Mañana a primera hora saldría en un tren de vuelta a la Academia. Varias veces estuvo tentada a abandonar semejante estupidez pero luego pensaba en su niña de coletas rubias y sabía que el esfuerzo valía la pena. Vivir sin ella no tenía sentido.

"¿Cómo estuvo el paseo?" la recibió Michiru

"Bien ¿Terminaste temprano?"

"Algo así… tomaron el templo y no pude ir a mi lección" miró a través de la ventana "No deberías irte, es peligroso… aquí estas a salvo…"

"No puedo quedarme más, debo estar allí antes de la luna nueva sino… No lo entenderías niña" le sonrió y acarició su mejilla "Voy a estar bien"

"Te compré un recuerdo de amistad" sacó de su cajón una hermosa cadenita de oro "No importa dónde estés ni el tiempo que pase, yo siempre te voy a querer… Y nunca te olvidaré"

"Ni yo" la abrazó "No te preocupes, ya nos encontraremos" le guiñó el ojo

Hoy era su último día juntas así que lo aprovecharían al máximo. Michiru la llevaría a ver los arrecifes, luego a las sirenas, a nadar y finalmente una velada a la orilla del mar. Apenas estaban en los arrecifes cuando Michiru notó mucho movimiento entre la gente, se apresuró para que Nana se llevara a un lugar seguro a Haruka

"No la puedo dejar princesa" replicó la anciana

"Es una orden" dijo entre dientes pues se acercaban algunos monjes del templo mayor

"Princesa" se postraron a sus pies

"Así que ésta es la famosa Amaterasu" se escuchó la voz cavernosa de un hombre entre la multitud de monjes "Quítense" y a golpes se abrió paso "Eres sólo una niña" bramó el poderoso general negro "¿Tú serás quien destruya la oscuridad del mundo?"

Michiru lo miró con arrogancia, se le había educado para ser una diosa y jamás rendirse ante un mortal. Le dedicó su mejor mirada despectiva a pesar del miedo que sentía. Él era alto, muy fornido y de una mirada escalofriante. Usaba una armadura negra y el casco lo llevaba en la mano así que podía ver su rostro pálido y barbudo. Su entero ser era tan grotesco como las bestias del inframundo

"Qué desea" contestó ella con indiferencia

"Soy uno de los cuatro generales Negros: Nedai y es todo un placer conocer a la encarnación de la diosa Amaterasu" emitió un fuerte resoplido y examinó con cuidado a la niña

"¿Puede decirme lo que desea? Me repugna su presencia"

"Eres una niña irrespetuosa" sonrió, le agradaba su actitud "Quiero algunos de sus monjes para que entrenen a los caballeros Negros"

"Si como no" se rió con burla "¿Acaso es el día de hagan enfadar a la diosa Amterasu? ¡Quién te crees para venir y exigir!" y sin más el poderoso general la abofeteó, ella lo miró con odio

"Quiero una razón para matarte es todo niña" convocó al poder de la oscuridad y su brazo derecho se iluminó, descargó el siguiente golpe y la niña quedó en el piso sangrando "Tienen a un Dragón Blanco, lo sé porque encontramos la armadura cerca de estas regiones y esto" le mostró un listo que ella había perdido la noche que encontró a Haruka "Quiero a tu protegido niña…"

"No sé de qué me hablas" y el hombre la volvió a golpear, esta vez fue demasiado rudo pues ella perdió la conciencia y los monjes corrieron en su auxilio

"No me importa el maldito Dragón Blanco" escupió "Quiero una razón para matarla" le gritó a la nada. Él sería el héroe, pasaría a la historia como el General Negro que mató a Amaterasu

Un pequeño resplandor surgió del cuerpo sin conciencia de Michiru. La luz la envolvió elevándola y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente mostrando una ausencia de vida que dejó al general sin palabras y paralizado del horror. Ella lo tomó de la garganta, aplicó un poco de presión e hizo que se hincara

"Saldrás de tierras santas con tus tropas y jamás volverás… ¿Has entendido?"

Haruka ya no podía esperar más, perdería el tren. Ya se iba cuando vio a Nana venir. De inmediato le informó que Michiru aún estaba inconciente.

"Debo irme" dijo Haruka por fin

"No se vaya, ella querrá verla cuando despierte…si despierta, quedó muy débil y tal vez si tu le hablas hagas que regrese su alma…"

"Lo lamento no puedo ayudar" vio que el tren ya se iba "De verdad lo lamento… pero ella va estar bien" gritó mientras corría

"Pero… pero…" demasiado tarde Haruka agitaba la mano desde el tren que empezaba ya a avanzar

Nana hubiera querido regresar a palacio con la muchacha rubia y tener algo mejor que una sonrisa cuando su niña diosa despertó. Michiru dijo que no importaba, Haruka no podía perder el tren ni sus sueños por una niña como ella

"Pero princesa"

"No importa nana" cerró los ojos de nuevo "Estoy cansada… voy a dormir un poco"

Pero durmió más de cinco días, y Nana nunca estuvo segura si aquel efecto fue a causa del encuentro con el general o por la tristeza del amor que no le correspondió y se marchó.

"No importa" decía Nana en la soledad "Ella no puede amar a nadie de esa forma… ella es la luz del mundo"

Su fatal destino hacía mucho estaba marcado, Michiru daría fin a la guerra de Dragones. Una diosa no amaba, no de la forma en que un mortal lo hace.

Notas:

El amor es un poco caótico ¿No? El enredo apenas comienza. Muchas gracias todos por su apoyo y un ¡Bravo! Para los atrevidos que dejan su review ;)

Gracias a…

**santana 2008-11-25 . chapter 3 **

Sorry, he tenido mucho trabajo, y creo que ya ni los dulces ayudan, la verdad es que cuando quiero retomar el tema ya ni siquiera recuerdo en qué estaba pensando cuando la empecé a escribir jajaja

**Tigre 2008-11-18 . chapter 3 **

Jajaja suena muy somático eso de evitar mis trabajos, Ok suelo causar esa impresión: sorprender. Muchas gracias por dejarme tu opinión para mi es importante ;)

**ARYAM-TENOU-86 2008-11-15 . chapter 3**

Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, aquí con una nueva actualización. El romance esta a punto de comenzar.

**malkav**

Oh sí me fascina esa escena del camerino, es genial!!! Sin duda el mejor capítulo de la serie. Serena aún ni cuenta se da que Haruka se murió (o finge eso) recuerda Serena no es Serena sino es despistada

**ReN 2008-11-15 . chapter 3 **

Muchas gracias, este capítulo está un poco más corto espero te agrade

**tutivale 2008-11-15 . chapter 3 **

Créeme que ni yo tengo idea que estoy haciendo con la historia ¡Juro que toma vida sola! Jajaja eso se escuchó muy loco, sólo espero que les guste. Gracias ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**CINCO**

Nadie en la academia podía creer que Rikoshi regresó, y mucho menos lo bien que se veía, aunque estaba muy delgado. Haruka, fingiendo ser su hermano, se presentó ante el comandante y éste le dijo que había hecho historia, hoy tenía un mundo entero de posibilidades. Y ella lo sabía, no necesitaba que nadie se lo dijera.

"Mereces un premio… tómate unos días, ve a casa y ve a tu familia"

"Gracias"

A sus padres les dijo que vio a su hermano y él estaba muy bien, estaba por recibir un ascenso por lo que sería difícil viniera a verlos pronto. Su padre se sintió feliz y su madre lloró de la emoción. Fue a casa de Serena y le contó su loco plan, como era de esperarse ella no entendió nada pero estuvo de acuerdo siempre que prometiera estarían juntas

"Así será linda" la besó

"Haruka" masculló nerviosa Serena "Me has pedido que sea tuya y creo es hora de…" no necesitó decir más Haruka lo comprendió

Esa noche durmió en brazos de su amada princesa. Sabía que todos los sacrificios valieron la pena, mientras soñaba le saltó a la mente el beso de Michiru, era tan diferente de cualquier beso, como la fruta de ese paradisíaco mundo, a pesar que las había comido en otro lado jamás probó algo tan exquisito ni sublime

"¿Quién te lo dio?" chilló Serena despertándola

"¿El qué?" abrió los ojos Haruka espantada

"Llevo horas preguntándote sobre la cadenita de tu cuello"

"Eso" ni siquiera recordó que la llevaba puesta "Nadie" cerró los ojos de nuevo

"No es cierto, a ti no te gusta usar eso, ni siquiera usas la que yo te di, y sí ésta ¿Por qué?"

"Para no perderla" ya recordaba que Michiru se la puso y olvidó quitársela "es que…" se la quitó "La compré para ti" se la dio

"¿De verdad?" se le iluminaron los ojos "Es muy bonita, y muy costosa, mucho más de la que yo te di…"

"Por eso me la puse… imagina si la pierdo o si me roban la mochila, así ni como… tonta" la besó

"Yo creí" se sonrojó "Perdóname… no volveré a desconfiar de ti…"

"Ahora ya sabes lo que yo siento" cerró los ojos y se fingió dormida esperando que eso callara a la niña

Volvió a la Academia. Debía sortear muchos peligros, así que se volvió muy disciplinada. Se levantaba una hora antes para bañarse cuando no hubiera nadie, no podían descubrir no era Rikoshi. Lavaba su ropa a media noche y la dejaba entre los arbustos para que se secara. Setsuna le falsificó un comprobante médico evitando así la clase de natación y otros deportes que dejaban ver sus atributos de mujer.

"Niña" le decían sus compañeros porque su complexión, según ellos, no fue la misma después del tremendo castigo que le dieron

"Casi me matan, qué esperabas" se sentaba a un lado del tipo engreído

"Todos creímos que morirías… o no regresarías" se rieron animadamente "debe gustarte mucho esto"

"Es por la paga" contestó con enfado y nadie más la interrogó

Y ahora entendía por qué todos opinaban lo mismo. Recibió su primer pago y casi se desmaya al ver el montón de monedas de oro, estuvo tentada a preguntar si había un error pero eso iba a ser muy tonto, así que sólo se escabulló de allí a toda prisa

"Rikoshi ven" le llamó el comandante

"Sí se equivocaron" chilló lamentando su suerte

"Eres excepcional, tienes coraje cuando te lo propones… he sabido que mejoraste tus notas y aunque tu nivel de combate es deficiente tienes empeño… Te voy a dar un bono muchacho, te lo mereces" y le dio tres monedas más de oro

Haruka dividió su sueldo en tres partes, una para sus padres, que mucha falta les hacía, otra para el ahorro que desde hacía un año tenía, y otra para sus gastos.

"Vamos a enfrentar a los Dragones Negros" gritaba emocionado Yanil

"Qué bien" si ella no podía con uno de rango inferior al suyo menos con un Dragón Negro. Practicaba mucho con la espada pero el peso de al armadura y de la propia arma no le daban mucha movilidad, era una suerte que casi todos los profesores se lo atribuyeran a lo debilitado que quedó por el castigo.

Esa misma semana se enfrentaron en combate al escuadrón del este de Dragones Negros. Haruka peleó con furia, se sentía con el deber de vengar a su hermano y salvar su honor. Y cuando iban ganando apareció el Legendario Dragón Oscuro, el caballero Negro.

"Tú mataste a mi hermano" y sin más se dejó ir contra él pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la dejó inconciente

Por varios meses fue lo mismo para los Dragones Blancos. Haruka cansada de la derrota ideó un plan perfecto, se libraría de la armadura, el peso era demasiado para poder derrotarlo.

"¡Te reto a un duelo!" le gritó cuando se iba

"Como quieras niño" se volteó el poderoso caballero Negro. Por un segundo Haruka se congeló, la espada del caballero aún goteaba la sangre de sus enemigos.

No perdió más tiempo, se quitó la armadura ante el asombro del caballero y se lanzó sobré él dando golpes a diestra y siniestra

"Qué se supone que haces" bramó con su tono cavernoso el Caballero Negro "Te mataré sin tu armadura"

"No si no puedes atravesarme" brincaba ágilmente a su alrededor

"¿Quieres apostar que puedo darte?" y con un solo movimiento mandó al piso a Haruka "Ahora explícame si eres estúpido… quieres morir o…"

"Tú mataste a mi hermano"

"De qué hablas" bramó y luego resopló con furia "He matado muchos, es difícil saber cuál era tu hermano"

"Pues de todas formas lo pagarás"

"¡Ya basta!" y la tomó de una pierna para levantarla del piso. Haruka gritó y él la arrojó muy lejos "Vete a tu casa niño tonto"

"¿Qué pasa?" hay días en que es preferible no levantarse y el Caballero Negro empezaba a creer que éste era uno de esos días. Sólo eso le faltaba, que llegara el General Negro

"Nada Nedai" resopló y un humo caliente salió por sus fosas nasales

"¿Puedo darle el tiro de gracia?"

"No" bramó furioso "El muchacho quiere negociar con el General Supremo y ya veo que es bueno en combate" Haruka se ensanchó de orgullo, raramente logró atemorizar al caballero negro "Ahora iba a llevarlo con él"

"Sí, sí" y antes que dijera algo más el Caballero Negro le dio un buen puñetazo dejándola inconciente

Haruka despertó en uno de los castillos de la orden. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y estaba segura esta vez sí la echarían de los Dragones Blancos. Miró a todos lados, la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad por lo que era difícil ver algo más allá de sus manos, de repente se encendió una lámpara y ella pudo contemplar al poderoso Caballero Negro

"Soy el legendario Dragón Oscuro, invencible y aterrador, si te enfrentas conmigo sólo puedes suplicar por que tu muerte sea rápida y tú no sólo fuiste y me buscaste sabiendo que no tienes oportunidad sino que aparte te quitaste la armadura… ¿Sabes que hay formas de suicidio menos dolorosas?"

"Mataste a mi hermano"

"Y quieres venganza… ¿Nadie te dijo que las cosas son así? La gente normal no va por allí buscando venganza, es una guerra y si tu hermano era soldado seguro iba a morir, por lo menos más pronto que si hubiera sido herrero… es parte del ciclo de la vida… Ahora, me parece que sólo eres un crío tonto, así que quiero dejar de encontrarte cada vez que voy al campo de batalla… ¿A quién le robaste el uniforme? No creo seas un Dragón Blanco o ¿ya reclutan pesos mosca?"

"¡Estuve enfermito!" gimió "Pero te voy a derrotar y…"

"Dale con lo mismo… ¿Sabes qué es un imposible?"

"Tú no tienes idea… ¡No sabes lo que es no tener suerte y que todo te cueste lo doble que a los demás!"

"Qué quieres… ¿Un ostentoso título de cadáver heroico?"

"No" bajó la mirada, ahora que lo pensaba bien era muy loca su idea ni si quiera sabía si Rikoshi estaba muerto

"Supongo que quieres lo que todos… voy a darte la facilidad que tú ansías, créeme, yo sé mejor que nadie lo difícil que es vivir" y él se marchó

Unas horas después fue llevada ante la presencia del General Supremo que para asombro suyo era una mujer. La miró con extrañeza, era muy bella, con sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, su mirada asesina y seductora y esos atributos que la hacían tan…

"¡Despierta!" gritó ella tronándole los dedos frente a su ojos "Hay mucho que me puedes ofrecer como Dragón Blanco, hay algo que ninguno de los míos puede hacer" sonrió con esa dulzura aterrante

"¿Y qué es General Supremo?"

"Quiero que te acerques a la princesa Michiru, la hija del emperador"

"Michiru" se quedó fría de la impresión

"Ella es la reencarnación de Amaterasu en la tierra, debes traérmela, es una misión sencilla…"

"¿Y qué ganaré yo?"

"A la princesa Serena ¿No quieres ser su prometido?"

"Sí" bajó la vista "¿Piensa matar a Michiru?" preguntó Haruka de forma temerosa

"Eso no te interesa niño… Fuera de mi vista" el Caballero Negro contempló a la mujer de cabellos de fuego, parecía juzgarla con dureza y ella contestó con una sonora risotada "No pueden traerla ustedes… nadie impuro como los Dragones Negros podrá acercarse a ella, pero ese muchacho… él tiene nobleza en el corazón…"

Llevaron Haruka a un campamento de Dragones Blancos, donde extrañamente había sido asignada el mismo día que desapareció. Se presentó ante su nuevo comandante, un hombre rudo y de pocas palabras que sólo la mandó a descansar a su tienda.

"¿Es todo?"

"Sí" bramó el hombre

Los siguientes días fueron aún más raros, no la llamaron a entrenamiento ni fue requerida para ninguna tarea. Y el tercer día el hombre le mando a decir que se presentara en el bosque con su espada. Cuando llegó no había nadie, pensó se había equivocado, así que iba a volver cuando vio que el Caballero Negro llegaba

"Te voy a enseñar a pelear… peleas como niña… Quítate tu estúpida armadura te queda muy grande y ni siquiera la puedes…"

"Ya te dije que estuve enfermo"

"¿Ya tienes algún plan para acercarte a la mocosa?"

"No lo necesito" sonrió con placer "Sólo debo presentarme en su palacio y ella me recibirá con los brazos abiertos"

"Perfecto"

Las siguientes semanas le enseñó a pelear y le diseñó una armadura adecuada a su complexión y peso. Haruka no podía creer que estuviera aprendiendo tan rápido ni mucho menos que su enemigo le enseñara el cómo matarlo porque ella no olvidaría su misión: Venganza.

"Mañana te irás" le dijo el guerrero esa noche "Tienes seis lunas para llevar a la mocosa al bosque prohibido…"

"No te preocupes… allí estará" enfundó su espada "Dime una cosa ¿la matarán?"

"¿Eres tan ingenuo para no saberlo?"

"¿Puedo decirte un secreto?"

"No veo por qué no, prometo guardarlo si eso te preocupa…"

"No me gustaría la lastimaran…"

"Si te sirve de consuelo, no podemos matarla, Dios Padre la protege…"

"¿Hablas de Izanagi? Pero esas son tonterías" y él se rió con burla de su comentario "No va a bajar Izanagi a proteger a su niña… eso tenlo por seguro" se defendió Haruka

"Y no es necesario… Deberías buscar una forma en la que ella deje de ser la reencarnación de Amaterasu… Has algo de provecho mientras estás allá"

"Supongo"

Y esa misma noche partió, primero fue a casa de Ami para pedirle prestados libros sobre sus leyendas, le pidió investigara de reencarnaciones y dioses y ella le dijo que era perder el tiempo pero por ser amigas y la lástima que sentía de verla tan delgada y moribunda lo haría

"¿Tan mal me veo?"

"Ni pareces tú, creí eras tu hermano" sonrió

"Tal vez sólo es eso… Lo que quiero saber si hay forma que la hija del emperador deje de ser la reencarnación de Amaterasu" y al ver que abría la boca para contestar agregó "Sin morir"

"De todos modos… no la puedes matar. Todos los reencarnados de la diosa viven cientos de años ¡Mueren de viejos!… espera" meditó unos segundo "No es cierto, hubo dos reencarnaciones que murieron siendo muy jóvenes… creo una epidemia… Déjame ver, te informaré en cuanto tenga algo seguro"

"Perfecto…" se colgó su mochila

"¿A dónde vas ahora?"

"Al Palacio del Cielo… al Santuario de Amaterasu…"

"No sé que planeas pero piénsalo bien, últimamente actúas y luego piensas… como esa idea ridícula de suplantar la identidad de tu hermano…"

"¡Cállate! Nadie debe saberlo…"

Tomo el tren de la madrugada y a medio día ya estaba en el Palacio del Cielo. Sería difícil ver a Michiru, así que haría lo más obvio y agresivo, se presentaría en Palacio y pediría verla.

"¿De parte de quién?" preguntó la monja Tista observando a tan notable visitante

"Haruka… Rikoshi Haruka" iba a decir Dragón Blanco pero eso podría asustar a la paranoica mujer anciana

"No creo esté"

"Esperaré entonces" se sentó en un rincón

"¡Haruka!" gritó Nana al verla "Volvió" y sin más salió corriendo en busca de su señora

Dos minutos después Michiru estaba allí abrazándola hasta casi ahogarla con su euforia. Movió a todos sus sirvientes para que prepararan un banquete especial, hoy era un día para celebrar.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te quedarás muchos días? Dime que sí…"

"De hecho" masticó su pan "Vine a quedarme… me convenciste, quiero ser monje…"

"¿De verdad?" frunció Michiru el ceño y la observó con cuidado. Meneo la cabeza en negativa porque no importaba la razón, ni el tiempo sólo el hoy.

En la noche, antes de despedirse Michiru la sujetó suavemente de la muñeca, la miró con dulzura y preguntó una última vez, antes de irse a la cama y soñar con un mañana que jamás sería así

"¿Te quedarás?"

"Sí, Michiru" qué hermosos se veían sus ojos a la luz de la luna

"¿Por qué? No creo quieras ser monje… mejor dime que no me importa…"

"No te importa" se rió alegremente al ver su pucherito infantil "Me quedo por ti" le musitó al oído y Michiru la abrazó con tanto amor que Haruka por un segundo sintió remordimientos de lo que iba a hacer.

**NOTAS:**

Muchas gracias por su apoyo, realmente me es muy difícil esta historia y en verdad a veces no tengo ni idea qué estoy haciendo!!! Valoro muchos sus comentarios con ellos me doy cuenta qué tanto estoy perdiendo la cordura, así que Por favor ayuden!!! ;)

**Ian.23** Jajaja hola. Sí, Haruka es muy tonta, y como ves cada día se pone peor la cosa. Pero bueno veremos si del engaño sale algo bueno ;)

**santana **Hola!!! Bien primero lo primero NECESITO que me mandes un mail o un mensaje privado en fanfiction para un tema importante: La tercera temporada de En el Silencio. No voy a sacarla hasta que no te comuniques :P (mail abccorporation1 (ARROBA) yahoo . com . mx) Y ahora las preguntas Haruka esta loca y perdidamente enamorada de Serena, el amor nos hace ciegos y realizar muchas tonterías así que ella no lo ve como sufrir. Y sí me funcionan los dulces y sino por lo menos me harás feliz :P así que nada de sacrificios y me tocan la mitad. Espero contactarte pronto

**malkav** Ya aquí le dijeron el plan a la Serena pa que no la agarren desprevenida jajaja, pero ni así entendió mucho. Yo creo que el exceso de golpes (de su castigo) fue lo que afecto a la rubia así que tú di si quieres que le demos otras cachetadas jajaja a ver si se recompone _mal Haru muy mal; esto la vida se lo cobrara eso es seguro. _Ejem pues sólo porque me encantó la frase nos las cobraremos en la siguiente ;) Good frase

**tutivale** ¿Fue un Sarcasmo? Wou por un momento me la creí ya hasta le estaba enviando una invitación a nuestra güerejienta ¿También es un sarcasmo lo del Esta Vivo(el fic)? Porque es en serio, ya hasta me doy miedo jajajaja ;)

**MILENA** Hola!!! Pues como ves Haru sigue de tonta y se fue sobre la Serena, pero bueno el amor no tiene ojos y ni mucha razón. Ya he intentado actualizar todas más seguido pero ésta me cuesta mucho trabajo porque como es algo fuera de lo que había escrito y un poco loco es más complicado

**T****igre-Kun** Respira!!! Ufff leí tu mensaje y hasta te imaginé zarandeando a la rubia jajaja ;) Y como ves sigue cayendo muy bajo, de basura pasó a detestable basura. Me encanta tu dramatismo (casi no lo note) OK esta historia camina sola, se escribe sola y sus personajes la escriben!!! Pero es una historia haragana y cuando llego a casa se niega a continuar ¡mala historia! Ya la castigué pero no entiende y prefiere ver TV que escribirse. Ok ya en serio, en verdad que me cuesta mucho. Voy a procurar que todos vayan a la par ;) sorry trataré de ya no distraerme tanto y hacerte feliz. PD Envía dulces, nada es gratis =)


	6. Chapter 6

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**SEIS**

En el Palacio del Cielo todos los días eran hermosos, siempre favorecidos pues ellos recibían antes que nadie los cálidos rayos del sol, tenían un clima perfecto y estaban tan cerca de los dioses, de las estrellas y la bendición. Pero para Michiru esos últimos días habían sido más que hermosos. Todos los días se levantaba cantando, no importaba si ese día medio mundo se arrodilló o si un torpe nuevo sirviente dejó caer su comida cuando buscó reverenciarla.

"¿No es el día más bello que Dios Padre nos ha regalado?" miraba encantada ese cielo despejado y la monja Tista sólo le quedó levantar la ceja un tanto extrañada, cosa que había hecho los últimos días, pues Michiru siempre decía lo mismo

"Sí princesa…"

"Madre" besó la mejilla de la mujer "Debo ir a mi lección… que tengas un hermoso día, tan lindo como el mío"

"¿Le pasa algo a mi hija?" interrogó la dama a Tista y la monja se encogió de hombros, todos sabían que la niña detestaba sus lecciones pero ahora parecía tan dichosa de ir… "Tal vez maduró" y ambas mujeres se rieron alegremente, eso no sucedería, por lo menos no pronto.

Como lo temió su madre, Michiru tenía razones más poderosas para querer ir al monasterio que la madures. Se llamaba: Haruka. Michiru llegó como siempre al monasterio, observó a lo lejos a la alta rubia alimentando a las aves y terminando los deberes de esa mañana. Le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a lo que Haruka contestó con una fingida sonrisa.

"¿Y cómo va nuestro joven aprendiz?" preguntó Michiru al monje

"Es impaciente, terco, necio, demasiado explosivo… Si me lo permite decirlo princesa, no tiene carácter para esto" la respuesta no era lo que buscaba así que frunció el ceño muy disgustada y el monje emitió un fuerte suspiro antes de comenzar otra vez "Excelente princesa… no hay mejor candidato para ser monje, las cualidades que posé son únicas y especiales"

"Mejor así" sonrió la niña "¿Y qué dice el maestro Adi?"

"Lo mismo que yo" gruñó "Ah" sonrió al ver la expresión de duda en la joven "Lo mismo que le dije… las dos… la primera se la dirá si le pide la verdad y la segunda si lo obliga a cumplir sus deseos"

"¿Crees que lo echen del templo?" y como vio que el monje gruñía agregó "Dime la verdad"

"Sí, si es que no se va antes…"

Por primera vez alguien logró arruinar su maravilloso record de días felices. Ahora estaba de muy mal humor, así que cuando llegó a su clase de violín y el pobre instrumento musical no quiso tocar como debería enfureció y lo rompió. Su instructor meneó la cabeza, era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, la princesa un día debía regresar a la normalidad y ese día fue hoy.

"Eso es tocar con estilo" se reía Haruka a más no poder

"¡Quieres largarte!" bramó la jovencita molesta

"Pero si me voy no podré divertirme viendo a la Diosa Amaterasu descargando su ira divina contra un violín"

"Qué te he dicho Haruka" lo reprendió el monje instructor y la rubia resopló molesta y se marchó

"Una vez más princesa y esta vez" miró el instrumento destrozado "Con paciencia y amor… así se logra más que con violencia y malos modos" le sonrió con esa dulzura que más lograba exasperarla

Cuando terminó su lección de música fue al salón de meditación. Como lo supuso allí estaba el maestro Adi, él era el monje más anciano y sabio del monasterio, un hombre dulce y a veces irritable. Se hincó a un lado suyo para en la posición de flor de loto hacerle compañía en su meditación

"¿Tan mal monje es Haruka?"

"No hay términos absolutos princesa, pero tratándose de Haruka diré que sí"

"¿Tiene solución? ¿Lo expulsarás?"

"Sí, tiene solución, cuando aprenda a esperar y escuchar será un buen monje… Expulsarlo, ganas no me faltan pero todos merecemos una oportunidad y mientras no infrinja una norma delicada pues… no se irá" emitió un suspiro, parecía deseaba sucediera así.

Haruka nunca había estado en un lugar tan tranquilo y pacífico, había tanto silencio que se sentía enloquecer. A veces comenzaba a golpear su plato de comida o cualquier cosa que tuviera cerca con tal de romper ese absoluto y desquiciante silencio. Se dormía en la meditación, era torpe para las faenas y aún su organismo no podía acostumbrarse ni a la dieta ni a los horarios.

"Malditas hojas" comenzó a barrer enloquecida hasta que chocó con otro joven monje "Cómo haces eso" miró el montón de hojas del joven que estaba en orden, luego el piso casi limpio.

"Con paciencia" le sonrió y siguió barriendo las hojas que faltaban

"Si no quieres compartir tu secreto mejor dilo" bramó ella observando cómo el aire dispersaba de nuevo su pequeño montón.

"Si observaras aprenderías…"

Algo parecido le había dicho el caballero negro. Frunció el ceño y respiró profundamente, ya no iba a perder más tiempo en tonterías así que observó al monje con atención. No veía nada diferente a lo que ella hacía, sólo, y era muy notorio, él se veía feliz haciendo lo que hacía, tan tranquilo y tan relajado. Entonces vio el movimiento secreto, él no barría, controlaba el aire para que éste le amontonara las hojas.

"Eso es trampa" chilló furiosa "Eso no me lo han enseñado"

"Ni lo harán… Tú lo debes aprender ¿Acaso crees que barremos las hojas para no aburrirnos?"

"De hecho lo pensé…" se sonrojó "Todo aquí es aburrido"

Por suerte, estaba ya pronto su salida e iría a visitar a Serena. Soñaba con ella todos los días, eso hasta que llegó al monasterio pues ahora tenía suerte si dormía. Miró la escoba de su vecino y luego la suya para intentar imitar sus movimientos.

"No" escuchó la risita burlona de Michiru y volteó más molesta "No es imitar…" tomó la escoba "Mira con atención" pero Haruka veía lo mismo que con el monje ¡Alguien se saltó con ella la instrucción primaria! "Ahora cierra tus ojos Haruka, ciérralos y escucha"

No escuchó nada, luego empezó a inquietarse y abrió un ojo observando que Michiru ya no barría la miraba con ese gesto de enfado que la hizo reír.

"Esta bien" y esta vez respiró y cerró los ojos, pondría mucha atención.

"Quieres relajarte" chilló Michiru enfadada "Sólo es barrer hojas… todos los niños hacen este ejercicio y en una semana lo entienden…"

"Y qué quieres haga yo" replicó enfadada "Tal vez no es lo mío… no me gusta barrer, menos algo que no termina nunca…" gruño y le arrebató la escoba "Lo haremos a mi manera" enloquecida comenzó a barrer hasta que llegó al montón del otro monje y también lo dispersó

"Perfecto" aplaudió Michiru "¡Si el intento era regarlas más!"

"¡Malditas hojas!" y comenzó de nuevo

Estaba por barrer el montón de otro monje cuando tropezó con su propia escoba y cayó sobre él. Las risas no se hicieron esperar y Michiru movió las manos haciendo que el viento la obedeciera, ahora las hojas volaban a su alrededor

"No es lo mío" renegó

"Ven" la tomó de la mano "Iremos al estanque, hoy aprenderás a barrer hojas o dejo de llamarme Michiru"

"¿Y cómo la llamaremos entonces princesa?" contestó afable el maestro Adi

"¡Cállate insolente!" y con la frente en alto, ese pucherito de insolencia y la mano de Haruka entre la suya se marchó "Es de niños…" le mostró el estanque "Vamos a hacer pompas de jabón"

"No creo que eso me ayude a barrer las hojas…"

"Cállate" tomó un poco de agua y otro poco de jabón, los batió en el pequeño recipiente y luego mojó el arito para soplar con fuerza a través de él "Ahora fíjate" con un movimiento de su mano generó aire y comenzó a controlar el vuelo de la pompa de jabón "No es difícil"

"A ver" y Haruka agitó con tanta fuerza el arito que no necesitó soplar pues miles de pompas de jabón ya flotaban. Michiru estalló en carcajadas, no podía creer que ni eso pudiera hacer "Qué hermosas" y la rubia empezó a tronarlas

"Por lo menos te diviertes… Tratemos de nuevo"

"Pero esta vez que sean más" agitó con más violencia el frasco y luego el arito "Has eso que hiciste con la otra pompa para que todas se vayan hasta el cielo"

Al final del día Haruka sólo pensaba en Serena. Se recostó en su pequeña cama y observó que su maestro la estaba esperando. Frunció el ceño, odiaba fueran tan silenciosos, nunca se daba cuenta estaban allí. Se sentó resignada a escuchar un raro proverbio que sabía no entendería.

"¿Te molesta algo? Tu alma siempre esta en una constante guerra y mientras no le des paz, no podrás aprender nada… El equilibrio empieza en uno mismo, somos una dualidad aprendiz y cuando tú dejes de combatir internamente podrás oír lo que te rodea… y quizá puedas ser un monje"

"¿Me echa?" frunció el ceño, ahora resultaba que por jugar burbujas con la princesa la corrían

"No, te doy la misión más importante de tu vida…Ve a combatir a tus propios demonios, encuentra esa paz que tu alma necesita… Mañana a primera hora debes comenzar el viaje"

"Qué bien" se tendió en la cama enfadada, era una forma muy sutil de echarla.

Había tomado el camino a casa pero el mensaje de la orden de Dragones Negros la hizo cambiar el rumbo. De nuevo Serena tendría que esperar. Llegó al bosque prohibido donde ya la esperaba un séquito que la llevó a uno de los castillos.

"Y ahora qué" bramó al ver al Caballero Negro

"Te estás tardando y para acabar te mandaron a un viaje de autodescubrimiento" se burló el guerrero "No creo que vayas por buen camino…"

"De hecho no, mi casa es al otro lado…" gritó enfadada, como si él pudiera hacerlo mejor "Mira es difícil ser monje…"

"No te llamé para eso" se rió por fin, con esa risa cavernosa que daba miedo "El General Supremo quiere verte… Viene el cumpleaños de Michiru y necesitamos que le des algo muy especial"

No entendió mucho, debía regalarle un gato negro que en teoría sólo era un gato pero que en realidad era un ánima del infierno. A veces tenía la impresión que ser parte de la orden de los dragones significaba estar deschavetado. No perdió más el tiempo y marchó a casa

"Ami" llamó a la puerta de la casa "¿Sabes dónde queda esto?" le mostró la dirección

"Es muy lejos" leyó el papel "¿Qué vas a hacer allí?"

"Haremos" secundó Setsuna "vamos a una tienda de mascotas por un gato ánima del infierno"

"Si me permites decírtelo…" y a coro dijeron "Eso no existe" las tres rieron, no importaba, los Dragones Negros se enfadarían mucho si no seguía el plan "El famoso plan" se burló Amy "Puras y ridículas supersticiones"

Al atardecer del día siguiente ya estaban en la región indicada pero no había ninguna ciudad o pueblo en las cercanías. Por las coordenadas Ami dedujo eran unas cavernas que apenas si estaban indicadas en el mapa. Haruka pensó por un instante que le dieron mal la dirección pero cuando preguntó a unos viajeros éstos palidecieron y terminaron huyendo

"Creo que sí hay ánimas allí"

"Eso no existe" dijeron a coro arremedando, a la incrédula Ami

Al llegar a la caverna lo primero que vieron fueron los letreros de advertencia y entonces Setsuna siempre obediente se dio la media vuelta para volver a casa pero Haruka la tomó del cuello de la blusa y la devolvió al camino.

"Bien y ahora dónde hay un gato…"

"¡Ese te gusta!" gritó aterrada Ami observando al enorme gato negro que se aproximaba. Por suerte el animal no las vio, iba muy distraído. Haruka observó su tamaño, casi era el doble de una pantera convencional, aparte de la ferocidad de sus largos colmillos y esos ojos demoniacos, no había nada que temer

"Vamos, es adentro" animó la rubia a sus compañeras

"Anda Ami" chilló Setsuna "Di que no existen"

"Todo tiene una explicación si la buscas… pero no tenemos tiempo"

"Si como no" se rió la rubia

Al entrar en la cueva encontraron en un rincón siete pequeñísimos gatitos negros, las crías del que se había marchado. Setsuna se quedó en la entrada vigilado y Haruka comenzó a observarlos pero Ami estaba tan nerviosa que a ratos retiraba sin querer la luz

"No muevas la lámpara" chilló la rubia

"Toma uno y vámonos" gimió Setsuna

"No, nada de eso, quiero uno que sea bonito… uno especial como Michiru"

"¡Con un demonio no importa!" regresó a la cueva "Al final sirven para lo mismo: robar la bondad de las almas…"

"Eso" se levantó Haruka muy enojada "Eso no quita que sea un regalo y deba ser bonito" mostró el que había escogido "Tiene ojos marrones" gritaba emocionada

"Haruka" chilló Sertsuna "Aún no abren los ojos" estaba la rubia por explicar cómo supo el color de ojos cuando Ami gritó alertándolas, la madre de las crías había vuelto.

"Corran"

Apenas lograron escapar, pero la madre se había dado cuenta que le robaron una cría así que no las dejaría salir de la región así de sencillo. Corrieron despavoridas sin voltear atrás hasta la estación de trenes

"Todo por un regalo" chillaba Setsuna observando que apenas logró salir ilesa

"Pero tengo un gato muy bonito"

**NOTAS:**

Lo sé Odian a Haruka!!!

Veamos yo lo sé la consciencia de Haruka parece no existir y sí tutivale por un segundo como que dio destellos de humanidad pero es como todo, el amor nos hace ciegos, tontos, malos y siniestros, es parte de. Milenia a petición tuya dejaremos que un extraterreste secuestre a Serena y desaparezca de la historia te parece??? Ya en serio, así somos los seres humanos, nos aferramos a amores que no pueden ser o simplemente no nos ayudan mucho ¿Han oído la frase: El que quiero que me quiera no me quiere como quiero y quien me quiere como quiero no es quien quiero que me quiera? Nos aferramos a que las cosas sean como nosotros imaginamos y dejamos pasar de largo grandes amores y personas muy especiales, Haruka eso está haciendo pero lo peor es que está a punto de destrozar a un ser humano por lograr lo que ella quiere. Malkav tienes razón, no quieren invitarla sólo a un café también de paso asesinarla, digo, ya que están de cuates. Sé que los estoy mal acostumbrando pero como van las cosas acá creo que tendré que retirarme muy pronto del mundo de los fic y no quiero irme dejando nada a medias, así que mientras se pueda y ustedes también muestren apoyo yo seguiré este ritmo. A veces me pregunto si alguien está siguiéndome o sólo actualizo a lo tonto jajaja ;) Con los reviews me doy una idea y también es muy lindo saber sus opiniones, en lo personal me anima mucho a seguir y hasta me dan ideas geniales, de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios. Gracias.

_Notas especiales:_ Tigre Kun me diste miedo mi propósito en la vida era que una turba iracunda fuera a mi casa a lincharme pero creo que ya no quiero jajaja. Te adelanto que me gustó tu idea así que la tomaré prestada puedo? Vamos a romper patitas a diestra y siniestra y uniremos a Darien con Serena me prestas la idea Si? Es más dime como quieres ver la escena o cómo compensaría nuestra Haruka todas sus tonteras. Te parece? Cooperas a la caída del ego de Haruka? Ideas!!! Jajaja también tú Santana89, dime que te gustaría pa que veas que soy buena gente :PPP


	7. Chapter 7

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**SIETE **

El cumpleaños de Michiru se festejó con todo el respeto y solemnidad que a una diosa se le debía. Ella hubiera deseado un baile y un banquete como el de la princesa Serena pero como siempre debía recordar quién era y cuál era su lugar en el mundo.

"Por lo menos terminó" susurró regresando a sus habitaciones cuando sus fieles seguidores terminaron de rendirle tributo

"De eso nada" escuchó la voz de Haruka

"¡Haruka!" gritó abrazándola

"¿Creíste olvidaría tu cumpleaños?"

"Pero se supone que estás en tu viaje de autodescubrimiento"

"El monje no dijo qué tan lejos debía ser mi viaje, así que fui a la ciudad vecina, te compré un obsequio y regresé… No creo que sea tan necesario viajar por el mundo…" le entregó su obsequio y Michiru sólo pudo expresar un tierno Oh

"Es el gatito más hermoso que he visto" y el animalito comenzó a chillar "Tiene los ojos marrones…"

"Sabía que te gustaría… un amigo que no te reverenciará ni será falso contigo"

Pero a sus padres no les agradó, todos sabían que un gato negro jamás era un buen presagio ni mucho menos un buen regalo. Los gatos negros siempre estaban relacionados con la muerte, las ánimas del purgatorio y los demonios. Pero Michiru no se desharía del único obsequio que sabía le dieron con amor.

"No se irá y punto final… Maestro Adi, Black será mi mascota guardián…"

"Pero"

"¡Yo soy Amaterasu y yo digo que es o no bueno para mí!" bramó haciendo que el cielo se nublara "El gato se queda" la rubia levantó la ceja impresionada de ver el temor que sus fieles le tenían "Haruka jamás me lastimaría… jamás me daría nada que me hiciera daño" y la rubia tuvo que hacer añicos el corazón para no detener aquella farsa.

Haruka nunca había visto una sirena así que estar en ese impresionante rincón del mundo observando a decenas de ellas era maravilloso. A las sirenas les agradó mucho tanto que pronto provocó los celos de la caprichosa princesa. Sonrió, pues ese destello de pasión le dejaba en claro qué fácil sería llevarla al bosque prohibido.

"Te quiero a ti tonta" le musitó al oído Haruka "¿Quieres nadar conmigo?" y Michiru asintió

Se suponía que en cuanto el gato abriera los ojos su poder para robar la bondad de las almas comenzaría a desarrollarse, así que Haruka estuvo muy atenta a las reacciones de la jovencita o de la gente que estaba muy cerca de ella y por tanto del animal. Michiru no tuvo grandes cambios, una vez la vio ofender a uno de sus sirvientes pero eso era muy común.

"No deberías tratarlos mal" la reprendió Haruka al ver cómo el pobre criado temblaba de temor "Ellos ansían servirte y tú los tratas con la punta del pie"

"Lamento lo vieras" contestó enfadada y siguió su camino

Pero de alguna manera ese maternal regaño funcionó pues fueron menos los arranques de ira que la niña tuvo con sus fieles vasallos. Haruka entonces notó algo muy peculiar, era el gato el que se amoldaba a la bondad de Michiru, quizá estuviera absorbiendo la luz de su alma pero en el interior del animal ésta no se consumía por la oscuridad de la suya sino que le daba un toque extraño y hasta más tenebroso a su ser.

"No, déjame" reía presa de los lengüetazos de Black "Es tan cariñoso"

"Me alegra te gustara tanto" emitió un suspiro, podría decir que hizo algo bueno al darle ese gato

Algunas veces la rubia se descubría pensando en Michiru, hasta soñaba con ella, como si se estuviera… ¿Enamorando? Pero luego reía al darse cuenta de sus conjeturas, ella le entregó su corazón a Serena y jamás amaría a nadie más.

"¿En qué piensas?" le interrogó Michiru tendida en la hierba fresca

"En las estrellas… en esta parte del mundo se ven tan cerca que hasta parece puedo tocarlas" estiró la mano

"Todo es posible… aún para un mortal" agregó la última frase al ver la mirada recriminatoria de la rubia

Michiru se quedó de lado observando el rostro de su amiga. Qué hermosos ojos tenía, hoy por primera vez ella se veía tranquila. Siempre se preguntaba qué tenía a su alma en constante conflicto, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por leer sus pensamientos pero ella aún era mortal y no podía hacerlo. Quería que Haruka mirara sus ojos, que por una vez, en esa tranquilidad que hoy estaba, la viera y descubriera el amor que le profesaba. La besó en la mejilla y Haruka volteó a verla así que aprovechó y esta vez besó sus labios, esos dulces labios sonrosados que tanto amaba

"¿Y eso que fue?" se rió Haruka, esta vez no la tomó desprevenida como la última vez

"Un beso" se enfadó Michiru por la respuesta de la rubia

"Eso lo sé" volvió a mirar las estrellas "Es muy noche, es mejor te lleve a tus aposentos" hizo un gesto para reverenciarla y luego dijo "princesa" señalando el camino de vuelta

Después de ese día su relación se enfrió un poco, Michiru dejó de lado sus juegos de coqueteo y seducción que a Haruka tanto gustaban y dejaban tan ruborizada. Parecía como si la princesita se hubiera dado por vencida. Había días en que Haruka prefería no levantarse ni despertar a la realidad, soñar con ella se volvió majestuoso. Y es que extrañaba esas maneras raras, su flirteo de niña y sus ojos que irradiaban tanto amor.

"Te extraño" musitó bajo el agua de la regadera

Fue a palacio para visitarla, le llevaba un hermoso lirio acuático que le costó una ducha gratis en pleno estanque, pues la muy tonta se cayó cuando intentó tomarlo. También le había escrito un intento de carta que sólo daba vueltas sobre lo mismo y nada decía.

"No es buen momento Haruka" dijo Nana al verla llegar

Y en verdad no lo era, hasta el recibidor escuchaba los gritos. Según lo que entendió y después le explicó a más detalle Michiru, su padre la encontró coqueteando con un príncipe pero ella no estaba haciendo nada, por primera vez era verdad y nadie le creía.

"Te irás al Polo Norte"

"Pero padre" bramó la niña y al ver que él no cambiaría de opinión se dio media vuelta y se marchó

"¿No le gusta el pretendiente?" aún Haruka no entendía el problema real

"No es eso" se dejó caer en el sillón el fiero Emperador "Es… ella está consagrada a la diosa Amaterasu, no puede amar… no lo entenderías Haruka" silencio "¿Puedo pedirte un favor?"

"El que desee Emperador"

"Ve con mi hija al Polo Norte, no permitas que ese truhán se le acerque… Haruka" y sus ojos se humedecieron "Te estoy confiando mi más preciado tesoro: a mi hija"

"Sí emperador"

Antes de partir buscó a Ami, había algunos cabos sueltos que debía atar antes de la partida y aparte dejar un recado a los Dragones Negros: Tardaría más de lo previsto.

"He estado haciendo estudios pero no me queda claro…" le comentó Ami

"Él dijo algo sobre no poder amar… ¿Por qué murieron las encarnaciones de Amaterasu? Las dos que no llegaron a la edad adulta"

"No estoy segura, una de ellas era un crío aún y parece que una epidemia la mató… al final son mortales…" explicó lacónicamente "y la otra… es tan escueto y extraño, como si algún secreto intentaran esconder… Dame tiempo, cuando vuelvas del Polo Norte prometo tenerte algo más completo"

Michiru se sintió feliz al saber que Haruka la acompañaría, su única razón para no marcharse era ella. A la joven princesa nunca le gustó el Polo Norte, era frío, desolado y sin luz alguna pero al lado de Haruka qué más luz ocupaba sino la que irradiaba su dulce sonrisa

"Hace mucho frío" se frotó las manos la rubia y se tendió en la cama a un lado de ella "¿No tienes frío?" Haruka nunca había salido de su pequeña ciudad así que aquel témpano de hielo era un misterio para ella

"Bastante" contestó ella entre dientes

Haruka observó lo hermosa que se veía dormida, sus dedos enguantados tocaron esos párpados que se llenaron de nieve y su dedo siguió recorriendo ese delicado rostro hasta llegar a su boca. La delineó como si ella fuera el maestro que pintó tan majestuosa y perfecta obra

"Me haces cosquillas" se rió Michiru sintiendo sus dulces caricias

"¿Lo amas?"

"¿A quién?" abrió los ojos Michiru asombrada de la pregunta

"A tu pretendiente" desvió la vista evitando todo contacto con eso ojos de niña, no quería que ella viera sentía celos

"No… Te amo a ti" cerró los ojos otra vez y Haruka sonrió. Ya no lo soportó más, no podía dejar de ensoñarse con esos labios azules tan hermosos que la llamaban al pecado. Entreabrió la boca y la besó. Michiru no abrió los ojos pero continuó ese largo beso

"Qué fue eso" sonrió Michiru cuando se separaron

"Un beso… ¿Lo hice mal?" le guiñó el ojo "Deja intentar de nuevo, soy nueva en esto…" y sus bocas volvieron a fusionarse mientras por sus fosas nasales se desprendía un pequeño humo blanco provocado por lo agitado de sus respiraciones y el intenso frío

Dormían abrazadas pretextando que el frío era demasiado. Por la mañana, cuando el sol apenas se veía jugaban en la nieve. A veces hacían muñecos, otras se tiraban en el piso a hacer ángeles de nieve y otras veces iban a patinar en el lago congelado.

"Nana, deberías probar, es maravilloso" decía Michiru tomada de las manos de Haruka "No sabía que existía un juego tan divertido como patinar"

"Tómalo con calma" gritaba la rubia sintiendo que la fuerza de Michiru era demasiado incontrolable "Con calma" demasiado tarde pues la niña patinó y se sujetó de Haruka llevándosela en la caída

Haruka quedó encima de Michiru. Reían a carcajadas y la rubia se sentó ligeramente sobre el abdomen de la jovencita. Observó a Nana que las veía atentamente, aunque por al mirada parecía estaba ya aburrida de observarlas

"Así quería tenerte" volteó una vez más, Nana ya estaba en su tejido "Te tengo princesita" se inclinó para besar esos labios azules por el frío "Qué beso tan frío" se rió poniéndose en pie "o pierdo el toque o tú eres cada vez más fría" reía animadamente

"Si como no" la golpeó en el abdomen aún jugando

En la noche mientras jugaban a las escondidillas la rubia se dio cuenta de lo tranquilo que estaba su corazón, no latía con esa presura e impaciencia y su alma había encontrado una paz increíble y es que por primera vez se sentía feliz y con suerte. Pensaba en ellos cuando Michiru la jaló a su escondite

"Así que yo soy la frívola" se rió la niña y la dejó contra la pared "Eres tú quien pierdes el toque" se aferró a sus labios en un largo beso

"Te amo Michiru" qué hermoso era escuchar esas palabras en labios de quien se ama y adora pensó la princesa.

Una noche le llegó una carta a la rubia, el general negro del Norte pedía una audiencia. Tenía una noticia importante que comunicarle, el Supremo General cambió de planes y ahora no era necesario más llevara a Michiru hasta el bosque prohibido. Las nuevas órdenes era mantener su amistad y cercanía con la princesa y esperar órdenes

"¿Sabe qué significa esto?" le preguntó al hombre

"No señor" contestó el general

"¿Por qué me trata con tanto respeto?"

"Si usted tiene el sólo favor de poder ver en persona al General Supremo es porque es digno hijo de la Diosa Izanami"

Haruka levantó la ceja impresionada, así que mientras ella se divertía en el Polo Norte el General Supremo se encargaba de hacerle fama. Sonrió y con un ademán despidió al general. Fue con Michiru, ella estaba ocupada observando a unos monjes que realizaban una presentación especial. A la rubia alta le asombró mucho los movimientos de combate de los monjes, jamás había visto un espectáculo tan fantástico y se atrevió a preguntar si de verdad servían en batalla.

"Un monje Amantis jamás ha perdido en batalla"

"¿Y combaten? ¿No son pacifistas?"

"Sí, pero de vez en cuando van a torneos… Si quieres puedo pedirles te enseñen el arte del Amantis"

El amantis religioso era un pequeño insecto muy agresivo y peleador, sus técnicas de combate fueron estudiadas por muchos siglos y aprendidas por los monjes Amatistas para usarla en la defensa de los templos.

"Parece un baile" se rió Haruka en su primera clase

"Pon atención, escucha y aprende" le decía Michiru imitando los movimientos del monje

Michiru apenas podía creer cuánto tiempo le llevó a su rubia entender lo de las hojas, pero ahora que veía a su alma llena de paz sabía sería más fácil comprendiera las enseñanzas de los monjes.

Haruka practicaba todos los días, se veía irreconocible, en su mirada siempre había paz, en su rostro una apacibilidad que ni en cien años hubiera adquirido, su alma era de temple acero, su corazón de guerrero y su amor como el de un niño: dulce, tierno, espontáneo y mágico. Se acercó para besar los labios de Michiru

"Lo necesitaba" contestó la princesa entre risas "Mi alma comenzaba a volverse un témpano de hielo"

"A veces me das miedo" se burló la rubia alegremente

"Qué mala" se rió a carcajadas "Te abro mi corazón y tú me contestas con un raro sarcasmo" reía sin parar

"Algún día deberíamos ir al bosque negro… después de todo fue allí donde nos conocimos y donde deberíamos celebrar nuestro aniversario de amistad" hubiera querido decir que de prometidos pero ni siquiera se lo pidió

"Sí, deberíamos ir… después de todo ese fue nuestro momento de gloria" y a Haruka le sonó a sarcasmo "¿Qué sentiste cuando estabas allí?"

"Miedo" lo pensó un poco mejor "supongo… estaba ocupada en otras cosas como para prestar atención a mis sentimientos"

"¿Y si te dijera que yo me sentí como en casa?"

"Diría que estás loca" la cargó jugando "No importa a dónde vayas yo te seguiré, así sea a la mismísima tierra de Yomi"

"¿Me amarás pase lo que pase? ¿Aún si yo no fuera lo que soy?" preguntó Michiru

"Sí" se encogió de hombros la rubia "¿Tu no lo harías?"

"Yo sé quién eres Haruka… es diferente… te conozco y sé quién eres" besó sus labios con fervor ansiaba un poco de calor en su triste corazón

Cunado Haruka se quedó sola no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ella dijo. Irónico pero cierto, ella la creía tan transparente, capaz de ver su alma pero qué sucedería cuando descubriera el engaño, cuando este amor terminara y ella regresara con Serena. Movió la mano creando un círculo imaginario frente a sus ojos y luego cerró el puño. Cuando se abrió una llama se había formado.

"Qué extraño seas tú quién me de el poder para destruirte…" comentó a la nada observando que por fin lograba controlar el poder que el Caballero Negro le enseñó.

Unos días antes de regresar al Palacio del cielo Ami la visitó en el Polo Norte. Quedaron de verse a las afueras de la ciudad en una pequeña taberna, tenía muy buenas noticias, por fin encontró el oscuro secreto que los monjes de Amaterasu guardaban celosamente

"Dime" sonrió afablemente la rubia

"Te ves tan rara Haruka, tan tranquila y… hasta pareces otra"

"Ese comentario se vuelve cotidiano sabes"

"Será porque siempre te ves diferente a la última vez que nos vimos…" emitió un suspiro "Se trata que la persona marcada como la reencarnación de Amaterasu siempre debe mantenerse pura, ella es una diosa y no puede tener deseos carnales, hace muchos siglos una de las reencarnaciones de Amaterasu se enamoró y… cuando se entregó a él perdió su divinidad y la protección de Dios Padre, así que cuando tuvo que proteger a su nación de los enemigos ella era vulnerable… Nadie lo sabía y ella murió…"

"Hablas que…"

"Que si quieres que la encarnación de Amaterasu fallezca sin matar a Michiru debes robarle su inocencia… en pocas palabras debes hacerla tuya ¡Y no me refiero a un besito!"

"¡Cállate!" su rostro se había puesto muy rojo al imaginar lo que debía hacer "Quizá esa sea mi solución"

"Yo no estaría muy conforme… si la leyenda es verdad, cosa que dudo, eso romería el balance y por tanto daría oportunidad a que uno de los dos bandos gane…"

"Matarla es lo mismo…"

"No lo es porque mientras ella sea la diosa Amaterasu jamás podrán lastimarla"


	8. Chapter 8

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**SIETE**

Le dio mucho gusto volver al Palacio del Cielo pero esa alegría se borró cuando recibió una carta de los Dragones Negros solicitando su presencia. En cierta forma Ami tenía razón, no debía romper el equilibrio, de una u otra forma el final de Michiru siempre era la muerte.

"Mi fiel Dragón Blanco" sonrió la general supremo al verla llegar "Hubo cambio de planes, hemos descubierto algo muy interesante…"

"Qué es"

"Necesito que tengas relaciones con Michiru ¿Has logrado que ella te ame?"

"Algo así" gruñó "¿Has pedido ya la mano de Serena para mí?"

"Sí y espero la respuesta en estos días… Tienes ya dos títulos nobiliarios y el capital suficiente para que la reina madre no tenga motivos para rechazarte… Escríbele una carta a la niña, conociendo a su madre, Serena será quien tenga la decisión final"

"Así que debo hacer mía a Michiru ¿Y después? ¿Qué harás con ella?"

"Nada, no me servirá más… ella perderá su divinidad y la protección de Dios Padre, tomaré el Palacio del Cielo y la caída de los Dragones Blancos será inevitable, es tiempo para que la guerra termine… para que por fin uno prevalezca"

"Si hay cambio de planes también cambiará lo que deseo como pago"

"¡Qué niña! No harás tal cosa" bramó la Generala

"¿Y piensas que podrás encontrar quién se acerque a ella?" la rabia en los ojos de la mujer le dio la respuesta "Quiero que me prometas que respetarás su vida"

"Ah… ¿Acaso te has enamorado de la princesa Haruka?"

"No" se rió alegremente "pero eso no quita la estime"

Setsuna la observó en las tinieblas cuando se iba. Meneó la cabeza en negativa y la generala pidió su presencia. Sonrió con amargura, estaba traicionando a sus amigas pero así era la vida, nadie cuida de nadie y sobreviven sólo los más aptos…

"Fue de mucha ayuda la información que nos trajiste Setsuna, eres un elemento muy importante para los Dragones Negros y por eso te ascenderé…"

"Gracias mi señora"

"Si la princesa tanto desea a Haruka, entonces la tendrá… Hace mil años mis antepasados intentaron reinar eliminando a Amaterasu pero era una batalla que no podrían ganar… Ahora nosotros haremos lo imposible, sólo que será Amaterasu quien nos lleve a la gloria…"

"Corromperemos su alma mi señora… esa niña rendirá culto a la Diosa Madre con tanto o más fervor que usted…"

"Y entonces ella nos guiará a la victoria"

El Caballero Negro observó a las dos mujeres con cierta repugnancia. Meneó la cabeza y volvió a sus habitaciones a él no le importaba lo que de aquí en delante sucediera con esa princesa.

"Espero jamás te arrepientas de lo que estás por hacer Haruka" murmuró a la noche pues sabía el pecado de la rubia no tendría jamás perdón.

Haruka volvió a palacio con un solo pensamiento: poseerla. Y en verdad es algo que había estado deseando pero su alma entró en conflicto cuando supo lo que pasaría, le robaría su divinidad. Respirar, escuchar y pensar. No había salida, todos serían felices, al final se dio cuenta que daba lo mismo un Dragón que otro. Hasta los Dragones Blancos eran crueles, aún recordaba cómo utilizaba a sus novatos sólo para contener un poco la violencia de los Dragones Negros. Cómo pudieron decepcionarla tanto, sí al final los soldados se quedaban por la paga y el honor. Ella se quedó con los Dragones Negros por amor… un amor puro y limpio a su princesa Serena.

"¿Dónde estabas?" sonrió Michiru

"Paseando y visitando viejos amigos" la besó en los labios, no sin antes tomar precauciones para que nadie los viera "Tengo una sorpresa para ti, esta noche en el lago"

Michiru moría de ganas por saber qué era, le encantaban las sorpresas. Se vistió con su mejor traje y se arregló con esmero. Su Nana la llevó pero le dijo que se iría si prometía regresar temprano y ella asintió.

"Ven" la tomó de las manos Haruka para mostrarle esos peces luminosos que apenas hoy habían puesto los monjes

"Son hermosos"

"Y mira esto" de su mano generó una pequeña chispa que se convirtió en fuego, Michiru se mostró aterrada pero Haruka fingió no verla y continuó "Mira el cielo" lanzó la llama que generó miles de luces de colores "Son fuegos artificiales… ¿Te gustan?"

"¿Dónde aprendiste a crear fuego?"

"Eh" no podía explicar que hacía mucho el Caballero Negro se lo enseñó pero hasta ahora lo logró, se sentía tan orgullosa que olvidó por completo era un arte exclusiva de los guerreros de las tinieblas "Los Dragones Blancos…estrategias" se rió animadamente

"Se ven hermosos" sonrió Michiru observando el cielo. No le convenció de todo la respuesta, volteó a ver los ojos de Haruka, se veían ensoñados observando esas maravillosas luces y Michiru supo que no podían esos ojos mentirle jamás

"Jamás te haría daño" agregó Haruka sin mirarla "Te amo y eso nunca cambiará… pase lo que pase…"

"¿Por qué me dices eso?"

"Porque me ves como si fuera un monstruo…"

"Eso nunca" y guió su rostro para que sus miradas se encontraran "Te amo y sé que tu corazón es noble… Te amo" la besó con da la pasión que una princesa enamorada podría darle

"Jamás probaré besos tan deliciosos como los tuyos" le musitó al oído

"Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntas… prométeme que me amarás siempre"

"Siempre Michiru… siempre estaré a tu lado" y con un cálido beso selló la promesa

En la fiesta de conmemoración de uno de los dioses Haruka ejecutaría su plan. No era tan difícil pero luego recordó que ella siempre fue algo tímida para asuntos del corazón. Setsuna le ayudó a preparar la habitación y Ami le hizo un perfume especial, así como aromatizantes que le ayudarían a crear la atmósfera ideal.

"Toma esto" le dijo Setsuna "Agrégalo en su copa… es un licor muy poderoso y si toma una sola copa de vino parecerá tomó todo un barril…"

"¿La emborracho?" se rió la rubia pero qué más esperaba, le pidió ayuda a las dos personas que menos sabían de amor

"No es eso" masculló Setsuna haciendo gestos, no hallaba cómo decírselo con tacto "Es que una copa de vino hace las cosas diferentes y a veces se ven más mejor lo que no es mejor…"

"Te verá como una diosa hermosa y divina por lo borracha que éste" se rió Ami al ver que Haruka tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par sin entender bien lo que quería decir su amiga.

"¡Crees que no le gustó!"

"No dije eso" se rió por fin Setsuna "Sólo digo que no podemos fallar"

"No, no podemos fallar" la anhelaba tanto, soñaba todos los días con ella y deseaba con fervor poder amarla eternamente.

Lucía su mejor traje y le llevó en una caja de cristal una hermosa flor que sabía a ella le fascinaría. Vio al gato en la entrada que nerviosamente se movía por entre el sin fin de personas, lo tomó entre sus manos y al oído le susurró

"Busca a Michiru" así sólo tuvo que seguir al gato

"Black" sonrió la niña al ver a su hermosa mascota "Trajiste a Haruka" dijo al verla

"Te traje esta hermosa flor…"

Estuvieron escondidas debajo de al mesa platicando de mil tonterías, riendo y comiendo hasta que uno de los monjes las encontró y le informó su padre estaba furioso. Michiru se hizo a al idea, su noche había terminado. Se despidió de la rubia y Haruka sintió que se esfumaba su oportunidad

"Espera, sé como escapar" y la llevó por un pequeño corredor que conectaba a uno de los jardines. Ese era el camino que utilizaba para salir a hurtadillas de palacio. Allí Michiru se quitó los zapatos y comenzó a danzar sobre la blanda tierra

"Es delicioso deberías intentarlo" reía la niña

Haruka estaba muy inquieta, así que decidió usar el brebaje que Setsuna le dio, no debía fallar, se jugaba a Serena en ello. Vació la mitad dentro de la botella de vino y la agitó con violencia

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Michiru riendo al verla enloquecida agitando la botella

"¿Una copa?"

"No gracia, he bebido demasiado"

"Esta bien" la hizo a un lado no sin evitar mostrarse decepcionada

"Brindaremos más tarde" la animó la joven "Ven, bailemos…"

"Pero no hay música"

"Entonces inventémosla…" besó sus labios "Ilumina el lago para mí… dale luz con el fuego, como hiciste con el cielo" y Haruka así lo hizo, creó dos grandes bolas de fuego, una roja y otra azul que colocó en las esquinas sobre el lago

"¿Ya no me crees un monstruo?"

"Nunca he pensado eso de ti Haruka… es sólo que eres un enigma para mí y a veces quisiera entenderte…"

"Pero no debes entenderme… haz lo que yo hago contigo sólo te amo… sólo ámame" se perdió en esa mirada seductora

"Lo hago niña tonta" y sus labios se unieron de nuevo sellando esa pasión que se encendía y estallaba una y otra vez dentro de su ser

Después de una hora ya estaba tan cansada que se recostó en la hierba aún saboreando esos deliciosos besos. Haruka le hizo compañía, pero se veía un poco triste.

"Anda alégrate… brindemos por esta noche" tomó la botella y sirvió dos copas. La rubia la observó con cuidado y aterrada vio cómo Michiru se tomaba de un solo trago su copa

"No debiste hacer eso" masculló

"¿No? ¿Por?"

Quince minutos después la niña bailaba enloquecida por todo el lago y Haruka iba tras ella cuidando que en sus tonterías no se lastimara. Pobre Michiru la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía volando y a la rubia le daba la impresión de vez en cuando así sucedía y volaba.

"¿No es mágica la noche? Me siento un poco mareada sabes"

"Exceso de vino"

"Sí" se rió y en su torpe movimiento cayó al agua junto con Haruka "no vuelvo a tomar" reía aún en el agua

"Vamos linda" la ayudó a incorporarse

"Espera un poco… mi tobillo" se había lastimado

"Súbete a mi espalda te cargaré hasta tu habitación" ofreció Haruka

"Bien" sonrió alegremente

Estaba todo listo y aunque la noche no iba como lo planeó todavía era tiempo para rescatar algo. Vio a Setsuna escondida que abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y a señas le indicó que eran unas gotas ¡Unas gotas!

"Shh" le indicó Haruka a Setsuna

La dejó en la cama de esa habitación que tanto se esmeró en preparar y salió a buscar una taza de café para ver si lograba reanimarla un poco. Setuna ya la esperaba

"Unas gotas… ¡Cuánto le diste!"

"Déjame de molestar ¡Dime como la desemborracho!"

"Toma" le dio la taza de café "Y reza a los dioses porque funcione"

"Bien"

Michiru notó la habitación preparada hasta la tercera taza de café. Miró a Haruka extrañada y ésta se sonrojó. Con dulzura comenzó a besarla, era tan lindo lo que planeó para esa noche especial. Pronto los besos no bastaron y la rubia comenzó a deslizar su mano por esa tersa piel que tanto le gustaba. Michiru besó su cuello y luego detuvo aquel dulce romance tomando con fuerza la mano de Haruka que ya se deslizaba veloz por la pierna de la joven

"No puedo" masculló ella "No puedo"

"¿No me amas?" preguntó Haruka extrañada de la reacción

"No es eso" sonrió dulcemente la niña "No puedo explicártelo" se suponía que aquí era donde Haruka usaría su don de convencimiento y su poder de seducción pero no tenía corazón para lo que iba a hacer, no la iba a obligar, menos cuando esos ojos se veían tan tiernos y llenos de inocencia

"No importa, disfrutemos de esta hermosa velada" apagó las luces y con su poder de fuego encendió las velas que formaban una hermosa flor alrededor de la habitación

"Lo lamento" lloró en sus brazos "Lo nuestro no puede ser" balbuceó pero Haruka ya no le permitió más hablar y con un delicado beso la hizo callar

Se quedaron dormidas profundamente. En medio de aquella atmósfera de romance. Michiru estaba sobre el pecho semidesnudo de Haruka, no pudo seguir durmiendo. Jamás tendrían futuro, ella era una diosa y Haruka… Haruka sólo un mortal lleno de sueños. Paseó su mano por el abdomen de la rubia, observó con ternura la habitación. Había una alfombra de pétalos, pequeñas fuentes de colores, velas y ese aroma a ensueño y pasión. Convocó al aire y apagó un par de velas.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Haruka entre sueños

"En verdad no" su mano comenzó a deslizarse por al camiseta de la joven "Te deseo y no hay nada que anhele más que ser siempre tuya…"

"Nos pertenecemos hace mucho Michiru" sonrió la rubia sin abrir los ojos "Te amo niña"

Michiru comenzó a besarla. Primero fueron besos cortos luego más largos hasta regresar a besos cortos que pasearon por ese bello cuerpo. Inició en el cuelo hasta deslizarse cuerpo a bajo, se detuvo en su vientre. Se acostumbró a su calor, a su dulzura y a su amor. Era más que costumbre, era un amor que floreció, como sucedía con las rosas. La rubia abrió los ojos observando ese rostro de niña

"No digas nada" masculló Michiru sollozando "No digas nada por favor" suplicó al ver que la rubia entre abría la boca pues ella se estaba desnudando. Temblando se desabotonaba, Haruka le ayudó. Conforme se iba deshaciendo de sus ropas le dedicaba un beso tierno.

Haruka hizo un movimiento con la mano convocando el poder del aire para dejar a esa habitación bajo el velo de la luz nocturna. Se abrazó de Michiru y al oído le prometió

"Esta será una noche muy especial…" Una que jamás olvidaría y marcaría para siempre sus vidas, de eso no había duda.

Las manos de la rubia recorrieron el cuerpo de su princesa conociéndolo, ella de vez en cuando temblaba, estaba un poco asustada pero cuando Haruka la abrazaba todo el temor se desvanecía.

La luna destelló de forma más tenue, quería darles privacidad a esos dos amantes se entregaban y hoy descubrirían el universo. Las estrellas se ocultaron entre nubes temerosas de lo que el día descubriría. El viento cesó, guardó quietud no sin antes dedicarle una última caricia a esa diosa princesa. La tierra entera emitió un fuerte suspiro y el agua se quedó en calma deseándole una mágica noche a los amantes prohibidos. Silencio. Un pequeño sonido que apenas si fue percibido. Un amor real, tan puro y mágico que trascendía la existencia misma, un beso delicado y una entrega sin titubeos que fue bendecida por las lágrimas de la diosa.

"No llores Michiru" suplicó la rubia al culminar el acto

"No lloro de tristeza tonta" se acurrucó entre sus brazos "Sólo vivo por ti… no hay mañana si no estás conmigo más"

Un momento para sentirse un poco vivo, el alma brillando y el corazón latiendo acelerado. La luna se fue a descansar sabiendo que fue partícipe de una noche mágica.

La vida siguió su curso normal. Haruka ya no recibió más noticias sobre los dragones Negros, pero de alguna manera entendía que el trato terminó y también su relación. Una noche empacó sus cosas y escapó, era tiempo de volver a casa para reclamar lo que tanto amaba: a Serena.

"¿Se irá sin despedirse de la princesa?" Nana ya la esperaba en la estación de trenes

"Es un viaje rápido, regreso mañana al medio día" y la mujer se rió, era vieja no estúpida "Debo irme"

"Te arrepentirás si la lastimas"

"¿Acaso mandarán a sus legiones de Dioses o monjes a asesinarme por herirla?"

"No, cuando te des cuenta lo que has hecho no importará la muerte para ti pues ni eso callará a tu alma" Haruka respondió con una sonora carcajada y abordó su tren "¿No tienes idea cuánto ella te ama?"

"Es sólo una niña" sonrió con cierto desdén de burla "Qué puede saber una niña princesa sobre el amor…"

"Más que tú… te ama más que a su vida ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo que ella ha hecho por ti?" pero Haruka no quería discutir más, era tiempo de cobrar su recompensa. Agitando la mano se despidió de la mujer.

Nana logró su objetivo, ya no estaba tan segura en lo que hacía. Entre más se acercaba a su destino más dudaba si realmente era lo que quería. Desde niña amaba a Serena y siempre creyó la amaría eternamente pero si lo pensaba bien no era un amor, era un deseo, un ansia difícil de explicar. Ya no había momento para dudas, no cuando se había llegado al final de la encrucijada.

"¿Viniste a recibirme?" miró a Ami con cierto asombro, no era propio de ella ese tipo de cortesías

"No tengo buenas noticias y creí sería mejor fuera yo quien te las dijera…"

"¿Qué sucede Ami?"

"Serena se comprometió… Con el príncipe Darien…"


	9. Chapter 9

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**NUEVE**

Cuando Haruka irrumpió en el salón de guerra del castillo del Dragón a la General Suprema ni si quiera le inmutó. La estaba esperando, y para su gusto tardó un poco. Paseó la mirada con indiferencia y se levantó para servir dos tragos, mientras la rubia seguía allí con la respiración acelerada y la rabia a flor de piel

"Lo prometiste" bramó Haruka "Me traicionaste"

"Niña" y su risa le erizó la piel "No soy yo la traidora…Me presenté ante la reina madre como tu protector presenté los requisitos y al día siguiente los padres de Darien hicieron lo mismo y entonces todo quedó en manos de Serena… Ella lo eligió…"

"No es cierto" bramó furiosa "No es cierto" gritaba llorando de rabia "pero al final cuando observó con calma esos ojos marrones rojizos supo que no había razón para que ella mintiera

"Ve y pregúntale a tu amada… Cumplí mi parte puntualmente, como tú cumpliste la tuya, ahora supongo que aparte de los reclamos has venido por tu oro"

"No quiero nada" y aún llorando se marchó del castillo

Serena no supo qué contestar. Cuando la vio su rostro se tornó tan pálido como si fuera el de un fantasma, hasta estuvo a punto de desmayarse, creyó aún no lo sabía pues se veía tan apacible, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro y entonces ella lo preguntó. Su corazón se aceleró, retrocedió un poco mientras grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro.

"Yo… yo" tartamudeaba la niña de coletas

"Te envié una carta y tú prometiste esperarme…"

"Yo no prometí nada" sollozaba "Tú no volvías y lo único que tenía era esas cartas que no entendía… Y luego tu plan y…"

"No me creíste" masculló y esta vez fue ella quien retrocedió "no me creíste"

"Entiéndelo, lo nuestro es imposible" bajó la mirada llorando

"Nunca confiaste en mí… nunca tuve una oportunidad" salió corriendo tan rápido como el viento. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo en el bosque prohibido.

Al observar la oscuridad en que estaba perdida cayó hincada. Gritó y lloró sin importar si alguna bestia la devoraba, su vida simplemente terminó. Nada cambiaría quién era.

"Lo di todo por ti" gritaba "¿No te das cuenta todo lo que hice por ti Serena?" sus manos temblaban "Traicioné a Michiru… traicioné a Michiru por ti"

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar. Miles de voces comenzaron a escucharse, voces que no la dejaba en paz y le reprochaban lo que había hecho en ese último año de su vida. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar mientras un penetrante dolor que comenzó en el pecho se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo.

"Qué hice" apretó los ojos con furia "Qué hice" los abrió cuando a su mente vinieron los recuerdos de esa noche mágica en que le robó la inocencia a Michiru "¿Por qué me pagas así Serena? Le vendí mi alma a la diosa Izanami por ti… por tu amor… como Michiru se condenó por mi amor"

Michiru contemplaba todas las tardes ese camino por donde ella se fue, su corazón le decía que pronto regresaría y volverían a ser felices ¿Por qué no le dijo que se iba? ¿Por qué se fue sin despedirse? No importaba lo que pasara, ni lo que Nana le dijera ella guardaría siempre la esperanza, pues sabía que Haruka la amaba.

"Princesa Michiru… Hoy tenemos visitas muy especiales, la princesa de las tierras de Vulcán, la princesa Rei"

"Sí Nana, está bien"

Sólo recordaba una ocasión en que personas de esas regiones acudieron a su nación. Era de conocimiento general que sus disputas religiosas los mantenían apartados y en una constante tensión política. Las tierras cerca de los volcanes y el lado oeste del bosque prohibido rendían culto a la Diosa Madre, Izanami, y le guardaban fidelidad a los Dragones Negros, lo que provocaba serios conflictos de naciones.

"Princesa Michiru" reverenció el rey del fuego "Hija ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con la princesa?"

"Michiru sé cortés con la princesa Rei" le ordenó su padre

Se quedaron a solas y en un silencio incómodo. Michiru no se sentía feliz, estaba aún muy enfadada por los destrozos que causaron los Dragones Negros en el último mes cerca del bosque encantado. Siempre era lo mismo, ellos llegaban tomaban lo que quería y se marchaban. Creían ser especiales, ser hijos directos de la Diosa Izanami y por tanto con derechos de gobernar sin importar aplastar a los demás.

"Lamento eso" se rió Rei cuando escuchó del encuentro de Michiru con uno de los generales negros "A veces hasta para nosotros es imposible controlarlos… son hijos directos de Izanami y…"

"Sí, tonterías… yo soy la reencarnación de Amaterasu y no por eso voy conquistando naciones"

"Ah" se rió "cada quién gobierna a su manera… ¿O me negarás que todos te rinden honores de forma especial? Recuerdo la fiesta de la princesa Serena, hasta ella te reverenció y eso que todos teníamos el mismo estatus…" Michiru se mordió el labio inferior, en cierta forma tenía razón.

"Hablando de Serena ¿Supiste que se comprometió?" su mirada fiera se clavó sobre ella "¿Cómo se llama el afortunado?" comenzó a pensar

"Darien… es mi primo…"

"¿Darien? Creí que sería Haruka" sonrió con inocencia fingida

"¿Cómo?" Michiru prácticamente saltó de la silla "Ha… Haruka…"

"Sí, hace poco se presentó ante mi el pobre muchacho, está tan enamorado de la jovencita… Ha sido un excelente guerrero Dragón…"

"Sí, es un Dragón Blanco" tartamudeó pues casi imaginaba la verdad en todo esto

"Dirás Negro, es parte de mis más leales soldados, sólo que hace poco tuvo una rara crisis existencial… lo que hace el amor" sonrió con esa dulzura que daba miedo "Se fue por un tiempo y luego volvió con la idea muy firme de pelear por el amor de su vida… Serena. Le pidió a mi padre su respaldo y él con gusto se lo dio, lo nombró Embajador y le dio dos títulos nobiliarios… es excesivo a mi parecer pero mi padre dijo que la lealtad es una cualidad escasa de encontrar en estos tiempos de guerra…"

"Sí, el amor…" se levantó temblando "Debo, debo retirarme un momento…"

"¿Estás bien princesa Michiru?"

"Sí"

Se encerró en el baño y comenzó a llorar en silencio desesperadamente. Ahora el rompecabezas tenía sentido, por eso Haruka conocía secretos de los Dragones Negros, se fue por ella, se fue a buscar a Serena. Se repetía una y otra vez que no debía ser así, debía haber otra explicación

"No, no" lloraba "Por favor no, por favor Haruka no me hagas esto…"

Rei emitió un suspiro estaba aburrida de esperar, Michiru ya se había tardado mucho. Estaba por irla a buscar cuando vio que ella regresaba. Se veía tranquila, demasiado para lo que le dijo. Por un momento la joven morena pensó que tal vez no le hubiera creído

"¿Visitas muy seguido a Serena?"

"No, de hecho no nos llevamos del todo bien… pero iré a su casa en dos días más ¿Quieres venir?" sonrió, así que la joven diosa quería comprobar por ella misma lo que decía, eso sería muy fácil

"Sí, debería felicitarla por su compromiso… Aunque supongo que el protegido de tu padre la pasará muy mal cuando sepa que ella está comprometida con mi primo…"

"Sí" se rió con alegría "Es una lástima pero el amor es así… el amor es así, un riesgo que no vale la pena ¿No lo crees? Tú eres una Diosa, perfecta y hermosa, imposible de caer en ridiculeces humanas"

Setsuna se paseaba por el castillo, estaba un poco aburrida y aunque le agradaba esa tensa paz no dejaba de parecerle que algo faltaba en ese triste castillo. Levantó la ceja al ver al poderoso Caballero Negro dormido, ni para eso se quitaba el casco. Si lo pensaba bien nunca había visto su rostro.

"Qué haces" tomó tan desprevenido al Caballero que se cayó de su cómodo asiento

"Descansaba… ¿Y cómo le va a Haruka las cosas?"

"No muy bien, desapareció sabes… Serena se comprometió con otro…"

"¿De verdad? Qué mal" volvió a echarse en el sillón "Tal vez sólo vuelva a casa, después de todo tiene mucho oro…"

"No… no lo recogió" Y el caballero se levantó a toda prisa, tomó su espada y se marchó "¿Me perdí de algo?" peguntó Setsuna a la nada

"Tengo una misión para ti" llegaba al castillo la Generala "Debes llevar una carta a la princesa Michiru… firmada por Haruka"

"¿Una carta?" contempló el sobre y por al mirada de la mujer entendió lo que pretendía "Así, será mi Señora"

Michiru estaba recostada aún pensaba en lo que Rei le había dicho. Tal vez no fuera cierto, quizá era otro Haruka. Estaba tan cegada por el amor y la ilusión que inventaba posibilidades inauditas. Cerró los ojos dejando que el sueño la guiara a un mundo mejor, a ese lugar donde nadie destruyera sus ilusiones de niña.

"Princesa" sonrió Nana "Hay una persona que quiere verla… dice que es sobre Haruka"

"Voy Nana"

Setsuna contempló el palacio con cuidado, estaba ya pensando en cómo lo decoraría cuando la Generala lo tomara. Su carrera estaba en ascenso y seguramente ella le dejaría quedarse con aquel pequeño pedazo de gloria que Dios Padre guardó para sus hijos más especiales.

"Princesa" la reverenció a toda prisa, no la vio llegar "Mi nombre es Setsuna, soy amiga de Haruka… tengo una carta para usted" extendió la mano mostrando el sobre

"Gracias… puedes irte" y cuando ya se iba le dijo "¿Dónde está?"

"En el bosque prohibido…"

La carta lo explicaba todo, era la respuesta que tanto deseaba. Haruka le decía que por al guerra tuvo que marcharse y ahora necesitaba verla antes de ir a combatir, pues temía jamás regresaría. Sí, debía ser otro el Haruka de quien se refería Rei, pues esa carta hasta llevaba el sello de la orden de los Dragones Blancos.

"Nana debes ayudarme a escapar esta noche…"

"No princesa… jamás, prometí cuidarte y tú me pides te entregue a la muerte…"

"Por favor Nana, debo decirle adiós… Por favor" lloraba suplicando por ese último encuentro. Y la anciana mujer cedió.

Esa noche escapó del Palacio para adentrarse en las furiosas garras del bosque prohibido. Ya muchas veces había ido allí, aparte de aquella noche en que conoció a Haruka. Se sentía como en casa, segura, protegida, amada y deseada. Casi le parecía escuchaba a los demonios alabar su venida.

"¡Atrápenla!" oyó el grito de guerra y al momento los Dragones Negros que la rodeaban encendieron sus fuegos

"¡Haruka!" gritó pidiendo ayuda. Pero nadie la iba a escuchar, esos eran los terrenos de los seres de la oscuridad, así que invocó al viento para apagar el fuego, aprovechó la distracción y corrió.

Escuchaba ellos la seguían de cerca. Se metió entre los matorrales y luego siguió derecho por el que creía sería el camino que la llevaría a la nación de su primo Darien. Tropezó.

"¿A dónde va princesa?" sonrió la hermosa mujer de cabellos de fuego

"¿Quién eres tú?" retrocedió arrastrándose "Qué quieres"

La Generala no podía creer lo cerca que estaba de tenerla. Y entonces una intensa luz iluminó el lugar, las bestias enloquecidas comenzaron a atacar a los propios Dragones Negros. Michiru quedó iluminada por un aura de poder indescriptible, se elevó unos metros sobe el suelo y su mirada divina se clavó sobre la mujer

"Ésta también es mi tierra…"

"No puede ser" masculló la mujer dándose cuenta de su gran error. El aullido de lamento de un gato le erizó la piel. Black estaba allí y se robaría su aliento de vida "No debe ser así" bramaba furiosa

"¿Así?" sonrió Michiru con dulce crueldad "¿Así? ¡Soy Amaterasu! Diosa omnipotente y tú simple mortal…" una bola de fuego azul golpeó a la niña por la espalda interrumpiendo su acto de ira.

"Eres tú" sonrió la mujer pelirroja observando al poderoso Caballero Negro quien ahora sostenía entre sus manos a Michiru

"No podemos llevarla con nosotros… No importa si Dios Padre ya no la protege, ella debe venir por su propio pie"

"Pero… pero" tartamudeaba la mujer sin comprender qué ocurrió "Ella ya no es una virgen, ya no puede ser diosa" estaba tan confundida "ya no debe ser una diosa… la corrompimos… lo hicimos…"

"¿Alguna vez has pensado qué es el amor? Es un arma de dos filos… es la pasión, el odio, la entrega, lo bueno, lo malo…"

"¡Ama a Haruka!" ahora estaba claro, pues no la destruyó por completo, Michiru seguía amando a la rubia a pesar de todo

Darien y su pequeña legión de guerreros a penas pudieron recuperar sana y salva a Michiru. Ella ya estaba en una de las habitaciones de palacio siendo atendida. Serena la observaba con cuidado, emitió un suspiro, era la prima de Darien sin contar que también era la reencarnación de Amaterasu en la tierra y tendría que acostumbrarse a sus malos modos ¿No conocían los dioses la cortesía? Vio de reojo a Rei que parecía divertida por el despotismo de la diosa

"¿Y cuándo piensan casarse?" interrogó Rei a Serena

"Aún no hay fecha, sólo nos comprometimos" susurró

Serena se sentía tan vulnerable e intimidada frente a Mcihiru. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos y procuró no mirarla podría molestarla y por tanto desatar la furia de los dioses. Michiru la observó de reojo.

"¿Quién te dio eso que llevas en el cuello?" dijo Michiru arrebatándole la cadenita con violencia

"Un amigo" tartamudeó la niña aterrada por el acto bestial que emprendió la joven

"¿Haruka?" masculló Michiru observando que era la misma cadenita que ella le obsequió "¿Dónde está tu amigo?"

"No lo sé" comenzó a sollozar "Si la robó lo lamento… no lo sabía, pero te la regreso, yo… yo"

Y Michiru clavo su mirada llena de furia en esa niña de coletas rubias. No era más bonita que ella, no tenía ninguna gracia, ni siquiera era simpática ni agradable o inteligente ¡Por qué Haruka la prefirió! Regresó a su asiento y vio cómo la pobre niña temblaba de horror, luego vio que sangraba un poco del cuello por la brutalidad en que le fue arrancado su preciado obsequio. También la mano de Michiru sangraba, observó su reflejo en la bandeja. Tenía una mirada aterradora, esos ojos dulces estaban inyectados de ira, miedo, soberbia. Salió de la habitación maldiciendo

"¿A dónde va princesa Michiru?" dijo Rei al ver que se iba "¿Qué le dijiste Serena tonta?"

"No sé" lloraba "Realmente no sé… estaba tan enfada por una cadenita…"

La joven diosa comenzó a pasear por la pequeña campiña del reino que visitaba. No podía detener más su furia. Haruka le robó todo lo bueno que había en ella. Nunca la amó y eso le dolía tanto. Convocó los poderes de la tierra e hizo morir medio campo de donde se hallaba. Poco a poco las lágrimas se deslizaron por su bello rostro hasta que su ira se desató. El cielo se nubló, grandes relámpagos azotaron la región y la lluvia llegó.

"Princesa" suplicó Nana ofreciéndole un paraguas

"No lo entiendes Nana, no lo entiendes… Lo perdí todo por ella y ahora ¿Ahora? Sacrifiqué a mi propia nación…"

"Pequeña, no puedes culparla"

"¡No lo entiendes Nana!" gritó haciendo que el estruendo de los cielos se acrecentara "Ya no tengo nada"

"No la tienes a ella y eso te duele… más que nada te duele saber que no te ama pero mi niña tú decidiste tu propio destino…"

"¡No, No, No!" bramó "No debió ser así" temblaba la tierra

Pronto llegó el silencio, esa tranquilidad tensa se cernió sobre las naciones. Michiru estaba tan enfadada. Gruñía y nunca desaprovechaba la ocasión para desatar su furia con alguno de sus sirvientes que por error daban muestra de su existencia. Rei se le acercó esa mañana, titubeó un poco pero le temía más a la furia de su padre que a la de una diosa caprichosa

"Serena siempre lo ha tenido todo… claro, es lo mismo para los Dragones Blancos, se creen con derechos divinos de venir y arrebatárnoslo todo… Lamento lo de la cadenita, si quieres la nombraremos persona no grata por ladrona…"

"Rei" se rió de una forma siniestra que le causó terror a la morena "Ella me robó algo más que una cadenita" masculló observando el preciado objeto

"Ve y exígelo para ti… ¿Qué fue lo que te robó?" sonrió con fingida dulzura

"No puedes ir y reclamar a las personas…"

"¿Dejarás que gane?"

La ira de Michiru era como un fuego que Rei alimentaba, se encendía a cada palabra de la muchacha y sus llamas crecían a tales proporciones que parecía acabarían con toda vida cercana a ella.

"Rei tiene razón Nana" sus ojos fulguraban un odio tremendo "La tiene… es tiempo que tome lo que es mío… Venganza"

"Pequeña nunca ha sido bueno…"

"¡Calla!" gritó y estuvo a punto de golpear a la mujer "Calla Nana, es tiempo que me las cobre…"

Había perdido la razón. Estaba enloquecida de amor. Ella la amó sin condición y Haruka sólo la utilizó. Sería Serena quien la vería sonreír, sería esa niña ridícula quien la besaría. Lloraba de rabia. Respiró profundamente pues Nana tenía razón, no era tiempo de pensar en amor, en lo herido de su corazón sino en cómo proteger ese fatal secreto. Nadie debía saber que ella, la diosa Amaterasu se entregó por amor a un simple mortal.

"¿Qué voy a hacer Nana?" lloraba inconsolable

"Nadie debe saberlo princesa… nadie…"


	10. Chapter 10

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**DIEZ**

La guerra se había desatado con toda su furia y crueldad. Los Dragones Negros comenzaron a tomar ciudades sagradas y pelear con la furia de un león por esas tierras que Dios Padre les robó. Ellos eran los hijos de Izanami. El Emperador no podía creer que los seres de la oscuridad ya ni siquiera temieran a la hija de la luz, la diosa Amaterasu.

"Señora" le entregó el sirviente un sobre a la Emperatriz

"¿Qué es?" la miró su esposo

"Nada" observó al sirviente "Nada importante" se retiró para atender su bvisita inesperada

La Emperatriz estaba aterrada, observó con atención a la mujer, era muy hermosa pero con una mirada demoníaca. Sus cabellos de fuego le recordaban el mismo infierno. Emitió un suspiro y escuchó con atención los reclamos

"No quiero la deshonra para mi protegido así que pido a Michiru…" era un reclamo justo, le pertenecía por derecho.

"Es risorio… ella jamás ha tenido relaciones con nadie y menos con Haruka"

"Exijo la presencia de Michiru en mi castillo y si no me la entregas entonces conocerá tu pueblo lo que es la crueldad de la Diosa Izanami"

Ahora la emperatriz entendía por qué los Dragones Negros ya no temían a la ira de los dioses. Ellos había partido ya, la reencarnación de la diosa Amaterasu se ensució al entregarse en cuerpo y alma a un mortal.

La Generala volvió a su castillo satisfecha de cómo corrían sus planes. Miró a Setsuna y le dedicó una caricia, ella le sonrió. El tiempo había llegado y ya nada podría detener la expansión del imperio de los Dragones Negros. Hoy nacía una nueva era en el que la oscuridad gobernaría eternamente

"Por fin la Diosa Izanami saldrá de esa oscuridad y expandirá su oscuridad por esa tierra de bestias"

"Sí mi señora" contestó Setsuna "Pero ¿y si se dan cuenta que ella aun es una diosa?"

"El Emperador, como yo, creímos ingenuamente que robar su inocencia terminaría su divinidad, pero ahora sabemos la oscura verdad… Ya una de las reencarnaciones de la diosa lo hizo. Perdió por amor su divinidad pero sucedió cuando dejó de amarlo…"

"Y Michiru ama a Haruka aún… qué niña"

"No Setsuna" comenzó a decir el Caballero Negro "es ese amor el que le da la divinidad perpetua, lo que ha hecho que llueva y la naturaleza embravecida anhele la destrucción…" emitió un profundo suspiro que sonó a quejido "El amor corromperá a la diosa… "

"Y será la propia Amaterasu quien nos guíe a la gloria…" completó la mujer pelirroja "Prepara el transporte… Debes ir ante el Emperador y exigir a Michiru para prometida de Haruka" ordenó al Caballero Negro

Michiru lloraba. La lluvia seguía lavando esa tierra. Pronto las gotas de agua se mezclaron con sus lágrimas y la tormenta arreció con violencia inexplicable. El tiempo del cambio había llegado, un nuevo orden se aproximaba y los involucrados en la guerra de Dragones lo sabían.

"Madre" la emperatriz se sobresaltó al ver a su hija empapada y en un estado tan deplorable "madre" lloraba aún. Su mirada suplicaba por perdón, por esa redención que sólo un niño tierno puede creer aún tiene. La mujer la observó sintiendo una gran pena en su corazón pues ya nada podría salvar de su destino a su dulce niña.

"Entonces es cierto cariño" comentó la mujer con el corazón deshecho y Michiru la observó dubitativa "Ha venido una mujer pelirroja a reclamarte como esposa de Haruka… dijo que tú has dicho que Haruka te deshonró…"

"No, no, no es cierto… ¿Mi padre lo sabe?" temblaba de pensar lo que ahora le esperaba

"Debes escapar hija mía, en cuanto él te vea te matará… No dejará que su única hija, nuestra encarnación de Amaterasu sea entregada a un Dragón Negro ¿Por qué reclamaste tu honor? ¿Por qué aceptaste que te poseyera?"

"Yo no hice tal cosa" no podía creerlo, Haruka no pudo ser tan cruel, mintió para poder revelar su secreto "No voy a casarme con Haruka… ¡No lo haré!"

Pero no había tiempo para detenerse a contemplar el amor que la traicionó y desbarató su mundo de ensueño. Una vez se lo dijo su padre, la guerra es así y las personas son tan volubles, siempre dejándose llevar por las pasiones. Lloró y sus lágrimas se llevaron la esperanza que le restó dejando tras sí el dolor y un corazón roto, Haruka sólo la utilizó.

Esa misma noche empacó lo que pudo, Nana la acompañaría y aunque Michiru le explicó que el lazo entre ellas se terminó la misma noche en que se entregó a Haruka, la anciana le expresó la acompañaría porque así lo deseaba.

"Nana" se abrazó a la anciana mujer "Nana" lloraba

"No hay tiempo Michiru, deben irse" apresuró su madre

El Emperador contempló su reino que estaba a punto de arrodillarse a pedir clemencia ante el poder de los Dragones Negros. Miró al General White y emitió un profundo suspiro, él retiraría sus tropas pues si los rumores eran ciertos ya no quedaba nada por qué pelear

"No pueden dejarnos así, no pueden abandonarnos"

Por generaciones su familia fue sinónimo de poder, grandes ejércitos desfilaron, se construyeron avances en armaduras y se estudiaron nuevas técnicas de combate pero cuando la predicción fue cierta y la Estrella de la Diosa descendió exactamente donde su esposa daba a luz, él tuvo que hacerse a un lado, él ya no era más el Emperador, sumo comandante de las fuerzas armadas, sino un sirviente más de Amaterasu.

"No podemos seguir más aquí… No hay ya nada que defender Emperador" dijo White observando con frialdad esa nación que caía a manos de la oscuridad

Tantos años siendo capital y el centro de operaciones de los Dragones Negros y a él tenía que tocarle ver nacer a Amaterasu, por un tiempo se sintió feliz, él pasaría a la historia como el hombre que terminó la guerra pero luego vio con pesar que los monjes tomaban el control.

"Sin diosa que proteger ya no tenemos nada qué hacer aquí" fueron las últimas palabras de White antes de marcharse de la ciudad Imperial

El Emperador observó cómo la ciudad era abandonada por sus bravos guerreros blancos, el pueblo entero perdía con él la esperanza y entonces la rabia contenida por años surgía.

"Señor…" entregó el sirviente una pequeña nota

"¡No lo permitiré!" bramó al leerla

Estaba todo listo, un carruaje las esperaba, se refugiarían en el reino de su primo Darien y de allí partirían a un lugar lejano en el campo, donde esperaba que el Emperador jamás la encontrara, y mucho menos Haruka o algún dragón Negro. Besó las mejillas de su hija mientras las lágrimas brotaban, sabía jamás la volvería a ver

"Maldita la hora en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron Haruka" musitó al cielo la joven princesa

"¡Lo sabía!" bramó el Emperador y con furia arrebatadora retiró a los escoltas de su esposa "Maldita mujer, tú tienes la culpa que nuestra hija sea una cualquiera"

"No por favor" se tendió a sus pies rogando por la vida de su niña

De una patada el hombre se deshizo de la mujer. Los dos conductores del carruaje salieron huyendo y Nana protegió con su cuerpo a su niña. Pero ella era ya anciana, así que con un solo movimiento el hombre pudo dejarla fuera.

"Como pudiste Michiru, todas las esperanzas de una nación estaban en ti"

"Yo no lo pedí padre… yo no lo pedí"

"Era tu destino… ¡Tú darías el equilibrio a nuestras vidas! Y ahora tú decidiste hundirnos en la muerte y miseria por un amorío… por un mugroso muchacho rubio…"

"No es así padre… lo lamento tanto…" lloraba desesperada observando el fulgor del odio en los ojos de su padre

"Demasiado tarde para eso" rugió "Ya no eres más una divinidad… sólo eres una muchacha más… una más…y nosotros nos hemos quedado sin esperanzas"

Ella lloró desconsolada ¿Qué pretendía ahora que hiciera? Escuchó a su corazón y éste se equivocó, se cegó por el amor ¿Qué esperaba de ella? Y pronto vino la respuesta. El emperador convocó a las fuerzas de la naturaleza, el cielo mismo se presentó ante ellos y descargó el primer impacto sobre el rostro de su hija. La pobre niña cayó al piso por la violencia del golpe

"Padre" musitó limpiándose el pequeño hilo de sangre que brotó de la comisura de su labio "Por favor padre…"

"No tenemos nada" bramó furioso "Sólo un reino sin ejércitos"

Y entonces el Emperador clavo su mirada en ella. No era más su hija, nunca lo fue siempre les perteneció a ellos… a esos monjes ridículos que pretendían con paz y serenidad ganar una guerra de poder. Sintió repulsión de su presencia y sin más convocó al rayo azul. Ella seguía en el piso rogando por su perdón y él enfurecido descargó el primer azote.

"No" gritó la Emperatriz viendo sus presagios realidad "Detente" lloraba. Su esposo iba a matarla.

El Emperador sentía una rara satisfacción, siguió golpeándola hasta que toda la ira de su ser se apagó por completo. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, aquello era una ficción, uno de esos raros sueños que presagia se ha perdido la locura. Por lo menos así se sentía el Emperador, retrocedió un poco y desvaneció el rayo azul en forma de látigo que empuñaba con furia. Respiraba de forma entrecortada, así que tuvo que aspirar profundamente un par de veces antes de poder regresar a su realidad.

"Emperador" masculló uno de sus guardias

Para él parecía que había pasado sólo un segundo desde que las vio intentado huir hasta ese momento. El llanto de su esposa fue perceptible de nuevo después miró el cuerpo destrozado de su hija y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, jamás hubiera imaginado el nivel de su crueldad.

"Padre" masculló la niña escupiendo sangre

"No eres digna de que sea yo quien te mate… ¡Guardias!" y al momento los soldados del emperador se alinearon ante él "Llévense a mi hija al calabozo…" miró a su mujer una vez más "No me traiciones otra vez…"

"¿Qué harás con ella?" interrogó la Emperatriz

"Debe cumplir el destino que ella misma forjó… la entregaré a Haruka"

"No" gimió la mujer "No hagas eso, la matarán…"

"Tendrá suerte si eso hacen" le dedicó una última mirada llena de desprecio a la jovencita "Rogarás por ello… te lo aseguro"

"Señor" interrumpió el soldado que estaba ayudando a levantarse a la joven "No creo sobreviva…"

El emperador volteó a ver ese cuerpo marchito, había hecho jirones con su piel, su hermosa hija ahora sólo era un guiñapo de carne, huesos y sangre. Miró los ojos temerosos del soldado, y luego al resto de sus guardias, todos parecían sentir una profunda lástima, dolor y misericordia por la traidora, la diosa que se entregó por amor a un mortal impuro. Siguió su camino como si jamás hubiera escuchado a ese soldado o vivido ese cruel momento.

"Princesa" suplicó el soldado pues sabía que aún estaba conciente

El Emperador vivía en el Palacio del Cielo porque en un tiempo fue considerado la máxima autoridad religiosa. Unos siglos atrás la política y los monasterios se separaron, pero cuando las estrellas presagiaron la venida de Amaterasu el recién casado Emperador tuvo que aceptar que eran tiempos que llamaban a la meditación y la divinidad, así sus ejércitos salieron de palacio, y su guardia real fue sustituida por monjes Amantistas. Una nueva era de paz estaba por llegar… Pero ahora que Michiru había cometido un pecado tan abominable y Amaterasu ya no existía más en su ser mortal. Ahora el Emperador podría imponer de nuevo su poder, así como lo hicieron sus antepasados…

"Mamá" masculló Michiru, tenía la impresión que la imagen frente a ella era una ilusión. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse así que la mujer tuvo que hincarse y observar de cerca cómo su esposo la destrozó

"Temo tanto por ti mi niña… lo mejor que te podría pasar es morir aquí mismo, pero sé que eres fuerte y con un carácter aguerrido… es tu maldición y quizá lo que haga que revivas de las cenizas" la besó con delicadeza en la mejilla, temía lastimarla más "No puedo ayudarte más… sólo darte esto" le dejó en la mano una pequeña cadenita con un dije un tanto extraño "Es un veneno muy poderoso, una gota bastará para terminar con tu vida…"

"Mamá" no comprendió Michiru

"Nunca olvides quién eres, ni permitas que las pasiones humanas consuman tu ser. Escucha a tu corazón mi amor… jamás lo olvides"

"Pero fue mi corazón quien me llevó a esto"

"Y será él quien te libre de la perdición"

En la siguiente luna llena el Caballero Negro se presentó ante las puertas del Palacio del Cielo, hoy el Palacio Imperial, para reclamar el honor de su protegido: Haruka, el Dragón de Fuego. Las escoltas del Emperador lo reverenciaron como a un Dios sus hazañas en combate lo habían hecho uno.

"Emperador" sonrió el Caballero Negro al hombre

"¡Tráiganla!" gritó a sus guardias. Al momento do hombres se presentaron con la jovencita.

"¿Qué le has hecho a tu pequeña Emperador?" sonrió el Caballero Negro al ver el cuerpo marchito y lacerado de la niña "¿Y somos nosotros las bestias?" ironizó

"¿La quieres si o no?" chilló él y el Caballero Negro hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que sus soldados tomaran a la niña

"Con esto sellamos la paz entre tu nación y mi nación naciente…" contestó con voz cavernosa el guerrero

"Espero que nuestros caminos jamás vuelvan a encontrarse" rugió el Emperador

"También son mis deseos"

Y las escoltas del Dragón Oscuro se retiraron por completo de la ciudad Imperial y sus alrededores. Ahora nada impediría que Michiru fuera llevada al inframundo… a Yomi, la tenebrosa tierra de los muertos.

* * *

NOTAS

Ok ok me retracé un poco pero quedo el capitulo. Pues tenemos un gran conflicto de intereses y una traicion por demás imperdonable así que sugerencias, teorías y demás para el fic son bien recibidos, pues me he quedado sin salidas para un final feliz!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**ONCE**

Estaba solo así que se quitó el casco antes de tenderse en la cama. Ser el Dragón oscuro, el legendario Caballero Negro era una tarea muy difícil y absorbente, sobre todo si tenía que arreglárselas con mocosos como Haruka. Emitió un fuerte suspiro y miró su habitación. Le faltaba algo. Sonrió al ver su casco, eso le faltaba así que se lo puso de nuevo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a usarlo siempre que ahora se había vuelto parte de él.

"Qué voy a hacer" cerró los ojos. Tenía una niña malherida, a su protegido Haruka que pretendía fingir nada pasó… y entonces las respuestas vinieron a él. De un salto se incorporó y fue directo al calabozo por la niña que había traído

"Ya sé dónde debes estar" sonrió antes de tomarla entre sus brazos

"Suéltame" gimió pero cedió, estaba tan débil

Haruka estaba durmiendo profundamente. Desde que el Caballero Negro la rescató del bosque prohibido lo único que hacía era dormir y comer. Estaba cansada, pero también muy decepcionada de la vida, de las personas y de ella misma. Aún su ser se batía en un feroz duelo.

"Despierta" la agitó con violencia "Te traje algo para que dejes de sentir pena por ti"

"Yo no siento pena por mí" bramó Haruka "Ni siquiera quería venir…"

"Lo lamento pero no podía permitir que una bestia del inframundo te tragara… Debes cuidar de tu prometida" y con una seña le indicó a un soldado que pasara a la muchacha

"¡Cómo! ¡Michiru!" gritó alarmada al verla tan herida "¿Qué le han hecho?"

"Nosotros nada" una sonora carajada resonó por el lugar "Debes cuidar de ella… ahora es tu responsabilidad" Haruka lo miró intrigada y él continuó explicando "Ella presentó un reclamo ante tu protectora porque la deshonraste y la única manera de reparar el daño es restaurando su honor… Así que están comprometidos"

"No pueden… no voy a casarme con ella" tartamudeó

"Por lo pronto será así, cuando ella esté mejor lo discutiremos" salió de la habitación

"Michiru" susurró Haruka observando a su hermosa niña "Despierta princesita" acarició su rostro lastimado "No puedo creer que alguien pudiera hacer esto, cómo pueden existir seres tan perversos que lastimen a un ángel como tú"

"Lo mismo me pregunté" masculló ella aún con los ojos cerrados "Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Haruka" con la poca energía que le quedaba se incorporó y saco de entre sus ropas la cadenita que le había quitado a Serena y atesoró todo este tiempo "Cómo pudiste" le arrojó la joya a sus manos. Haruka bajó la vista mientras un río de lágrimas se vertía a través de sus ojos

"Sé que nada de lo que haga reparará el daño que te he hecho pero lo único que te puedo ofrecer es mi vida…"

"Como si eso sirviera de algo" cerró los ojos buscando dormir de nuevo "No soy ya nada mas que una muchacha a punto de morir…"

Haruka bajó la mirada pues sabía que ahora que la divinidad no habitaba en ella los Dragones Negros podían matarla. Entonces, se arrodilló frente a la cama, contempló el rostro sin vida de Michiru y tomó sus manos entre las suyas

"Yo te robé la divinidad… Y prometo dedicar mi vida a cuidarte y protegerte de todo mal… No puedo echar el tiempo atrás y evitar la atrocidad pero no permitiré que nadie más te vuelva a lastimar"

"¿Eso te incluye?" sonrió con ese toque de ironía y crueldad que la desilusión le dejó "No Haruka… No importa que muera o viva pues me robaste algo más que mi divinidad… Me robaste el corazón y el deseo de vivir" cerró los ojos para dormir

Por un buen rato Haruka se quedó allí pensando. Levantó por fin la vista y tomó de nuevo las manos de Michiru, recostó su cabeza muy cerca de la de ella y en un susurro le dijo

"No importa… Es un promesa, te voy a proteger… aún si es de mí… o de ti misma" cerró los ojos y se durmió para soñar con la fatalidad que ella ocasionó

La General Suprema, Inachi, siempre fue una excelente estratega. Tenía un poder increíble de deducción hacía con la gente que le permitía presagiar las reacciones que tendría, sólo que esta vez se sintió muy desconcertada por el comportamiento de Haruka, hasta podría convertirse, a la larga, en un problema.

"No lo creo señora" sonrió el Caballero Negro

"No sé por qué pero tengo la impresión le tienes cierto afecto"

"¿Yo?" se carcajeó el hombre "Es normal su reacción" cambió de tema volviendo a retomar a Haruka "Se enamoró de la princesa Michiru…"

"Sí, eso me temo y ese es el problema"

"¿A qué se refiere? ¡Qué importa… ya no hay más Amaterasu!"

"Te equivocas, Amaterasu sigue en esa niña ahora sólo debemos hacer que en su alma no brille la luz sino la oscuridad… Imagina lo que pasaría si el amor de Haruka es capaz de devolverle la luz…"

Haruka empezó a empacar sus pocas pertenencias, se mudarían esa semana a una de las naciones que protegían a los Dragones Negros, Michiru necesitaba recibir instrucción y aprender el arte de la oscuridad mientras ella necesitaba buscar un nuevo oficio.

"¿Estás lista para partir?" observó los ojos del gato contemplando toda la maldad que en su ser se generaba, la misma que una vulnerable Michiru comenzaba a absorber… "No deberías tener más contigo a ese animal"

"¿Por qué no? Tú me lo regalaste ¿O acaso hubo una razón más importante que mi cumpleaños para dármelo?"

"Sí" bajó la mirada "No peguntes por favor, no te hagas daño de esa forma… sólo no lo tengas más a tu lado"

"Quiero oírlo" sus ojos irradiaban tanta ira que Haruka sintió terror

"Debemos irnos" anunció uno de los sirvientes del castillo

Subieron a un tren custodiadas por guardias de bajo rango. El camino sería muy largo y la noche comenzaba a enfriar, Haruka vio que Michiru temblaba y en su asiento se acurrucaba buscando un poco de calor.

"Toma" le ofreció una manta y ella la rechazó con despotismo

"Mujeres" se rió el guardia buscando un poco de empatía con Haruka

Conforme se acercaba a la ciudad de Balka la neblina se volvía más espesa y la oscuridad mucho más envolvente y aterrante. Michiru contemplaba por la ventanilla su nueva ciudad, pensaba en el mundo que dejaba atrás, su nuevo destino, Haruka… Haruka. Y es que a pesar que tenía motivos de sobra para odiarla no podía hacerlo por completo, la seguía amando, con tanta fuerza que era casi imposible resistirse a sus atenciones. Muchas veces deseó abrazarla o como en los viejos tiempos, recostarse en su hombro y sentirse protegida.

"¿Tienes miedo?" masculló la rubia observando el desolado paisaje

"No, los dioses no tememos" y Haruka contestó con una risita

Por fin había llegado. El corazón de Michiru palpitaba a ritmos acelerados, estaba muy aterrada, por instinto tomó la mano de Haruka y ella la apretó con fuerza. El aire era denso y pesado, hacía un calor asfixiante y la ciudad se veía triste y desolada

"No quiero estar aquí" musitó Michiru mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla

No era una casa muy grande, pero lo suficientemente cómoda para ambas. Haruka se probó su uniforme de Dragón Negro, no tenía muchas opciones ahora que le vendió su alma a la misma Izanami, además no pensaba dejar a Michiru, no otra vez.

"Quítate eso" masculló Michiru molesta "¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¿Era parte del plan? Ahora comprendo por qué tu alma siempre estaba en constante conflicto…"

"Yo era un Dragón Blanco cuando te conocí… Y a decir verdad, ni eso soy" se rió de las ironías de su vida "le robé su identidad a mi hermano…"

"Qué triste historia" ironizó

"Es mejor dormir… es tarde…" miró por la ventana "Olvidé estamos bajo tierra… Es una ciudad bajo un volcán…"

"Como si me interesara" se deshizo de sus ropas y Haruka contempló las cicatrices que le quedaron de la traición "¿Vas a mirarme todo la noche?"

"Eh no" se sonrojó "Lo lamento… iré a dormir" tartamudeó "hasta mañana"

Qué frívola era su mirada, extendió la mano ansiando tocar su cabello, se detuvo temiendo aniquilarla con ese simple acto. No fue ella quien la lastimó pero sí quien la llevo al punto de esa destrucción. Se recostó a un lado de ella, y se prometió a sí misma cuidarla pues no permitiría que los hijos de Izanami le robaran la nobleza que le quedaba al corazón de su princesa.

Ninguna se dio cuenta había amanecido ya, la ciudad seguía sumergida en la oscuridad. Se levantó con parsimonia, hacía mucho calor para querer moverse siquiera, se vistió con el uniforme, acomodó su rubio cabello y se contempló con cuidado. Sonrió, era muy guapa y seguramente volvería locas a sus compañeras… siempre le sucedía, eso hasta que se daban cuenta lo rara que era.

"¿Nos vamos ya vanidosa?" la rubia saltó, Michiru la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Sí"

Michiru siempre fue una princesa muy especial en su nación así que nunca había tenido un trabajo. Se sentía muy nerviosa, se movía con torpeza y el terror se apoderó de ella cuando observó la rígida disciplina que envolvía al imperio de los Dragones Negros.

"Sentada" ordenó el monje que la llevaría a la oscuridad

Cada escuela de las naciones de dragones Negros tenía un sistema muy rígido en el que el alumno no sólo aprendía ciencias, arte y lengua sino disciplina y se les preparaba para la guerra. Michiru siempre fue educada para la paz así que aquello le parecía grotesco. Recibiría la educación que la generala creía necesitaba. El día no terminó tan mal, por lo menos tuvo la oportunidad de tocar el violín y pintar el retrato de una flor marchita. Se sentó en la entrada de la casa custiodada, ansiaba tanto ver el cielo

"Mañana no te acompañaré" masculló Haruka "Las órdenes cambiaron, soy comandante y debo trabajar… pero si tienes miedo…"

"No, no es necesario tu compasión" sus ojos mostraban la furia y el coraje que sentía

Pero sí la necesitaba, al día siguiente volvió sola a esa horrible prisión y estaba tan aterrada que al primer grito de guerra derramó la tinta en el escritorio del monje. Le tenía tanto miedo a esa oscuridad.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Haruka al encontrarla en la entrada de la casa, Michiru la miró suplicando compasión "Vamos no pudo ser tan malo" sonrió y la estrechó entre sus brazos pero ella quiso escapar a su abrazo "De eso nada" la sujetó con fuerza "¿Te gustaría ir a la superficie y mirar las estrellas?"

"Sí" sus ojos se humedecieron y terminó cediendo al abrazo de la rubia

Michiru nunca se sintió más feliz, por fin respiraba aire puro. Miró las estrellas y su rostro se llenó de alegría, esa misma que el amor esfumó. Se tendió en la hierba fresca y cerró los ojos para saborear mejor ese momento.

"No puedo traerte de día pero podíamos venir todas las noches y cenar aquí" miró el cielo estrellado "¿No tienes hambre?" le ofreció un pedazo de pan.

El tiempo siguió su curso pero nada ya podría borrar las heridas que la traición dejó en el alma de Michiru. Algunas veces Michiru descubría a la rubia observando con esa mirada de ternura, miedo y culpa las cicatrices que en su cuerpo quedaron. A veces Michiru la culpaba pero la gran mayor parte del tiempo sabía que fue su padre quien casi la mató. Irónico, sólo le perdonó la vida con la intención de verla sufrir más. Y así era. Inachi, la General Supremo la trataba con despotismo, sobretodo cuando Haruka no estaba. Cómo le gustaba a Inachi torturarla, disfrutaba tanto recordándole su gran pecado y el cómo esa persona que siempre amó le pagó haciéndole tanto daño. A veces prefería sus malos tratos físicos que esas conversaciones que revivían las heridas.

"Vamos muchacha" gritaba la mujer "¿Acaso sólo sirves para ser estúpida?"

No, no fue estúpida, sólo se enamoró.

Desde que vivían en Balka Haruka se esmera por lograr que ella la perdonara. Alguna vez se lo dijo, si no lo lograba por lo menos deseaba compensar un poco del daño que le hizo. El día empezaba con un mal comentario sobre la armadura de Haruka, otro sobre la comida y uno más en que le expresaba cuánto desea no regresara nunca más. Como siempre Haruka sólo se reiría contestaría con otra broma y se irá a trabajar. Qué raro fuera ella quien aprendiera autocontrol. Quizá se vieran a medio día, quizá le dirija la palabra, quizá no… a veces parecía mejor ese tenso silencio que escuchar su voz. Y en la noche Haruka buscará complacerla llevándola a la superficie para que observara las estrellas pero Mcihiru le pagará con odio, alguien como Haruka no merecía otra cosa. Qué más da si Michiru aprovechaba, ese pequeño instante en el día en que pueden ser felices para descargar toda su ira y frustración. Qué más daba si Michiru se iba a la cama sintiéndose un poco mejor

"Sólo tienes lo que mereces" gruñó Michiru

"Te parecerá extraño pero pienso lo mismo" sonrió la rubia "Al final uno tiene lo que merece…".

"¿Crees me merecía tu traición?"

"No es eso… sino que" se rascó la cabeza "Un día los dioses te compensarán por esto pero yo… yo pagaré muy caro por lo que hice"

"Ah sí, perdiste al amor de tu vida…" contestó con ironía la jovencita

"De hecho sí Michiru… te perdí para siempre" y ella le dirigió la mirada por primera vez en semanas, estaba asombrada de su confesión ¿Por qué le mentiría? ¿Qué más podía robarle o necesitar de ella?

"No digas tonterías" le contestó entre risas llenas de odio y crueldad

Michiru ya no soportaba más la oscuridad de ese perverso mundo. Jamás imaginó que algún ser pudiera vivir así. Regresó del Templo más temprano de lo común, se encerró en la habitación y por largas horas contempló el piso de mármol, esperaba una respuesta, un destello de esperanza en ese mundo marchito. Y entonces recordó el regalo de su madre. Vació una pequeña gota en su dedo, pues con solo una bastaría para matarla.

"Qué haces" gritó Haruka impidiendo que su dedo índice llegara a sus labios "Qué haces niña" sonrió intentado conservar la calma "Niña" reía nerviosa y a punto de perder la cabeza. Con un pañuelo limpió la gota de veneno

"¿Quieres dejarme en paz?" la agredió pero Haruka la sujetó con más fuerza y no la soltó hasta cerciorarse ya no quedaba más restos del veneno en su dedo "No me toques con tus manos sucias de Dragón Negro"

"Me las lavé" le contestó "Me las lavo más que tú" la besó en la mejilla, el acto tomó la desprevenida pues no alcanzó a retirase a tiempo

"Qué asco" gritó y con la manga de su camisa buscó limpiarse aquella muestra de amor

"Mira, mira" se burló "Ni que fuera para tanto" se tendió en la cama "¿Quieres ir a cenar?"

"No"

"Dame el dije" extendió la rubia la mano "Dámelo por las buenas" repitió autoritaria al sentir la mirada retadora que ella le dedicaba

"Toma" gruñó Michiru quitándoselo del cuello "No puedes impedir que me vaya… No eternamente"

"Lo sé" sonrió y se echó al bolsillo el veneno

Y una noche paseando entre la luz de las Estrellas Michiru decidió que era mejor escapar. No lo soportaría más, no podía seguir viviendo en ese mundo de oscuridad, no con ella a su lado lamentando lo que pudo ser, amándola y odiándola. Ya no podía estar más allí, no toleraba su aroma, su piel y esa mirada que suplicaba un poco de compasión.

"Aquí estará bien" expresó la rubia

"Tal vez" suspiró "Tal vez hoy podamos ir un poco más lejos, a la campiña, donde las estrellas se ven mucho mejor"

"Por supuesto linda"

Entonces Michiru aprovechó un descuido de la rubia y escapó, corrió entre la maleza sin mirar atrás y sin importarle si se perdía en el bosque y las bestias la devoraban, cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir allí

"Michiru" corrió tras ella hasta que entendió que era el momento de dejarla ir. Ella necesitaba su libertad, un destello de luz en un mundo de maldad. Se detuvo para contemplar el horizonte por donde ella se perdía "Protéjanla Dioses" suplicó

Michiru avanzó, por mucho tiempo corrió sin detenerse hasta que sus piernas ya no pudieron más y desfalleció. Se quedó hincada en el suelo observando la luna. Su corazón palpitaba violento, estaba por mirar atrás cuando escuchó un pequeño sonido

"¿Quién está allí?" bramó una voz y después Michiru vio al poderoso Dragón Blanco "Ah eres tú" sonrió con dulzura el muchacho "Por un momento creí que mataría a mi primera bestia… y eso me dio mucho mello" se rió alegremente "¿Qué hace una niña tan bonita en estos lugares?"

"Nada" tartamudeó la jovencita "¿Eres un Dragón Blanco?"

"¿No lo parezco?" se miró la armadura "Soy nuevo en esto" sonrió de nuevo y a Michiru le pareció lo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto "Soy Seiya" le ayudó a levantarse "No es lugar para una niña tan bonita como tú"

Con la luz de la luna pudo contemplar lo guapo que era el muchacho, tenía unos ojos preciosos, el cabello negro largo sujeto en una coleta y esos rasgos que parecían más de un príncipe que de un guerrero. No la interrogó sobre lo que hacía allí, sólo se ofreció a servirle de escolta.

"Este no es un lugar para hermosas señoritas"

Cuando tomó su mano por primera vez en mucho tiempo Michiru pudo sentirse a salvo. Por fin sentía la calidez de un ser humano, miró su sonrisa y agradeció a los dioses por protegerla en su escape.

"Ahora estas a salvo" le masculló el muchacho

**NOTAS:**

Hola a todos, antes que nada muy felices fiestas a todos, desearles lo meor para este 2010 y sobretodo que sus vidas esten llenas de salud, lo demás es agregado ;)

Cuidense mucho


	12. Chapter 12

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**DOCE**

Despertó en tierras de Dragones Blancos, allí donde la luz se posa, donde los hijos de Dios Padre son bendecidos. Michiru no podía creer cuánto extrañó esa luz, pero no se sentía dichosa de volver, se sentía tan pedida, como si estuviera en el limbo. Tal vez la oscuridad se hubiera quedado en ella. Sin saber cómo se dio cuenta que extrañaba la oscuridad, la luz le molestaba y aunque Seiya podría tener razón y sólo se desacostumbró algo le faltaba… ¿Qué era?

"Prima" la abrazó Darein con amor "Creímos que no volveríamos a verte…"

"Oh Darien" sollozó

Tenían mucho qué contarse. Él le platicó sobre Serena, sus planes de boda y la cruenta lucha que en las regiones del Norte se vivían entre Dragones. Ella sólo le contó sobre la oscuridad en que se encontraba la tierra de Balka, no quería hablar sobre lo que pasó y de alguna manera esperaba pronto olvidarlo. Hoy todo se veía como una terrible pesadilla de la que por fin se despertó.

"Vamos linda" llegaba Seiya derrapando "Ven… debo mostrarte algo" casi arrolla al pobre Darien "Lo siento príncipe" y tomado de la mano de Michiru salió al campo

Hacía mucho la princesa no veía aquel hermoso espectáculo, las flores volcán se abrían, el tiempo de su madurez había llegado por fin y con los rayos de luz florecían desprendiendo de sus entrañas polvos multicolores que daban al campo un toque mágico

"Es hermoso" sonreía por primera vez en mucho tiempo

"Sabía te gustaría princesa Michiru…" acarició su mejilla "Me gusta cuando sonríes" y ella bajó la mirada sintiéndose un tanto ridícula y sonrojada

Haruka se fue a la guerra sabiendo que ya no valía la pena regresar con vida. Se sentía tan extraña peleando al lado del Caballero Negro, el asesino de su hermano. Eso imaginaba que pasó porque aún su hermano no daba señales de vida. Pero la batalla no fue buena, ella aún no controlaba el arte de la esgrima y sus poderes de fuego eran patéticos. A pesar que el Caballero Negro la protegía, perdió.

"¡Retrocedan!" gritaba el Caballero Negro blandiendo su sable

Jamás tuvo que retirar a sus ejércitos pero no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a sus fieles seguidores sólo por el honor como hacían muchos Dragones. Clavó su arma en el piso y ordenó volver a casa, ya no había nada para ellos allí.

Pero Haruka no volvió, no había tampoco nada en Balka para ella. Escuchó a la Generala decir que aún no encontraban a dónde escapó Michiru pero estaban por tomar una de las ciudades principales del Norte. No tenían tiempo para perseguirla.

"Ya no les sirve por qué no sólo la olvidan… ella ya no es más una diosa" le dijo a Setsuna

"Yo que sé" sonrió ella "¿Y a dónde irás ahora?"

"Realmente no lo sé" tomó su equipaje "Cuídate Setsuna"

"Que la Diosa bendiga tu camino Haruka"

El carruaje de Serena se detuvo. La muchacha se asomó para ver lo que sucedía y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de bandidos. Descendió del vehículo aterrada mientras aquellos hombres saqueaban sus pertenencias. El acto duró poco y cuando se fueron a Serena no le quedó nada más que sus lágrimas

"Caminemos, debemos estar en la posada antes que la oscuridad llegue" dijo el comandante de su guardia personal "La luna hoy no resplandecerá" murmuró aterrado

Por largas horas caminaron sin llegar a ningún lado, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el temor se palpaba en los rostros de sus soldados. Debió esperar como sugirieron sus consejeros, tenía tanta urgencia por ver a Darien que no le importó el peligro y ahora quizá nunca llegara con él.

"¿Qué haremos?" interrogó uno de los soldados a su capitán

"No queda nada mas que encomendarnos al Dios Padre" masculló con pesar pues sabía que ahora todo quedaba en manos de los dioses

Y la noche llegó. Las tinieblas cubrieron el camino y ellos tuvieron que detenerse pues no podían ver más por dónde iban. Intentaron encender algunas antorchas pero la luz que generaba era tan escasa que para la oscuridad era fácil devorarla.

"No se duerman, montaremos guardias para descansar pero deben tener sus sentidos alertas…" explicaba el comandante a su tropa

Nada los podía proteger. Comenzaron a escuchar los ruidos de los demonios del camino que rugían hambrientos. Sólo esperaba hasta que la oscuridad se comiera por completo la luz. Y cuando sucedió el caos comenzó. Hubo gritos de horror y Serena se quedó quieta al lado del comandante en espera de su muerte

"Princesa" masculló el hombre refugiándola entre sus brazos

Y entonces una gran luz iluminó le camino. Ante el pequeño batalló estaba un poderoso guerrero que por su poder de fuego imaginaron era un Dragón Negro. El comandante dejó a Serena tras de sí y desenvainó su espada listo para defenderla

"¿Haruka?" musitó Serena que apenas podía distinguir algo "Es Haruka" gritó corriendo a sus brazos "Haruka"

"¿Serena?" la rubia no podía creer su suerte. La abrazó con fuerza "Qué haces princesita… te matarán, los caminos son peligrosos y más para una niña como tú"

"Nos robaron y luego algo nos atacó y…" sollozaba asustada

"Ya no llores pequeña" limpió sus lágrimas "Ahora yo te protegeré"

Fue un hermoso reencuentro, de esos que uno no se imagina puedan suceder y es que desde aquella tarde en Palacio que Serena le dijo estaba comprometida con Darien creyó jamás volvería a verla.

"¡La Posada!" gritaban los soldados felices de haber sobrevivido

"Te busqué" murmuró la rubia antes de entrar a la posada

"No digas nada" dejó su dedo en sus labios no quería más dolor para su corazón herido

Pero Serena tenía tantas cosas que decir, tanto que contar, tanto que preguntar. No quería que la dejara de nuevo, la invitó a sus aposentos para cenar juntas y poder platicar sobre esos tiempos en que la paz y la armonía brillaban con intensidad, esos tiempos en los que solían ser amigas.

"¿Eres un Dragón Negro?" miró el emblema de sus ropas

"Algo así" sonrió la rubia "Da igual uno u otro" sonrió

"¿Da igual?"

"Es la misma mierda" Serena levantó la cejas impresionada por la respuesta, jamás escuchó a Haruka tan deprimida y decepcionada

"Te defraudé ¿Verdad?"

"No es eso" bajó la mirada "Así que ya estás preparando todo para casarte con Darien" sonrió la rubia con pesar

"De hecho voy a su palacio para cancelar la boda"

"¡Cómo!" escupió el vino impresionada por la noticia

Seiya estaba enamorado de la princesa y sabía que tomaría tiempo ella lo amara pero no se rendiría. Había visto las cicatrices que la guerra le dejó en su cuerpo y temía que las que dejó en su alma ni siquiera hubieran cerrado pero él podía darle la paz que perdió. Tomó su mano y con la otra le mostró ese hermoso horizonte, le platicó la leyenda de la región y ella se rió

"Eres tan linda" besó su mano

"Y tú muy simpático" se soltó de su cálida mano "¿Podemos volver? No me siento bien" la luz y la calidez del muchacho le molestaban tanto que la enfermaban

"Claro"

Ya Darien se lo había dicho, Seiya era un gran partido. Qué más podía pedir, era simpático, agradable, tierno, caballeroso, rico y la amaba. Pero la pregunta seguía en el aire ¿La amaría lo suficiente para perdonar sus errores?…

"¿Me aceptará cuando sepa por qué dejé de ser una diosa?"

"El amor lo puede todo" sonrió Darien "Casarte con él sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarte… aprovecha… Su padre es muy rico y poderoso, es un poco inepto para ser Dragón Blanco pero es especial, lo es contigo"

"Sí, supongo que ahora que sólo soy yo no me queda mas que esperar un poco menos que las demás…"

"¿A qué te refieres primita? ¿No te gustaría una vida así? ¿Casarte? ¿Una familia?"

"Sí, pero con alguien a quien ame… no a quien aprenda a amar"

"La mayoría nos casamos por un compromiso… es como se dice, un acuerdo táctico"

"Hablas como si fuera una guerra" se rió ella

"Nos casamos por conveniencia ¿Cómo más podemos llamarle entonces?"

"¿Te casarás con Serena por conveniencia?"

"Igual que tú lo harás con Seiya" le guiñó el ojo "Es perfecto para ti" se acercó a su oído y le susurró "Y lo sabes"

Haruka los guiaría hasta las tierras del príncipe Darien, el camino era muy peligroso hasta para un Dragón Negro pues las bestias andaban sueltas y hambrientas. Serena quería estar cerca de ella, la extrañó tanto que quería cada segundo de ese viaje pasarlo a su lado recuperando un poco el tiempo perdido.

"Te quiero" se abrazó a ella. Haruka frunció el ceño, no la entendía pero no pretendía hacerlo, por lo menos no hoy.

Al día siguiente comenzaron la larga caminata. Un poco antes de llegar a su destino un grupo de demonios los atacaron. La rubia apeas si podía combatirlos, peleó con furia y valentía, con su vida protegería al que fue el amor de su vida.

"Haruka" gimió Serena al verla caer

"Huyamos" gritó el comandante "Estamos ya muy cerca de la ciudad" gritaba apresurando a sus soldados "Princesa" la tomó del brazo para que apresurara el escape

"No la dejaré" lloraba aferrada a su cuerpo inconciente

"Princesa es sólo un Dragón Negro… Huyamos"

"No, no es sólo un Dragón Negro… es la persona que amo"

La rubia abrió los ojos encontrando sólo la oscuridad de una horrible habitación. Olía a naftalina, un común de los hospitales, se intentó incorporar pero una mano la obligó a quedarse quieta.

"Estaba soñando" masculló observando el techo decrépito y sombrío "Soñaba con ella… ¿Dónde estoy?" pero la sombra que la cuidaba no contestó así que Haruka sólo cerró los ojos de nuevo, quería volver a soñar con esos días hermosos que dejó escapar.

Volvió a despertar pero esta vez había más luz y una enfermera tendiendo las camas. Le informó que estaba en tierras de Dragones Blancos, y que por el momento estaba a salvo, había sufrido una fuerte contusión que la tuvo por dos días delirando pero ya se encontraba mejor

"¿Y cuándo puedo irme?" la mujer no le contestó sólo le sirvió la comida. Haruka dirigió su mirada hacia donde escuchó los pasos "¿Michiru?" le extrañó verla allí

"Dijeron que habías muerto" observó con atención el vendaje de su mano

"No es grave" sonrió la rubia "Mala suerte para ti" le guiñó el ojo y le dio una gran mordida a un pedazo de carne

"Ni tanto" le regresó la sonrisa

Haruka se quedaría una noche más, el médico temía que pudiera haber daño permanente pues el golpe que recibió en su cabeza fue muy severo. Michiru se rió mucho cuando la rubia se lo platicó y le explicó eso no pasaría pues su cabeza era más dura que una roca

"Además qué puede atrofiarse si está vacía" acarició su mejilla herida

"Mala… eres una princesita malvada" y luego se rió "Me da gusto estés bien" miró sus ojos, estaban tan vacíos. Sin duda, la oscuridad aún habitaba en ella

"Haruka" y la voz dejó helada a la rubia, podría con los ojos cerrados reconocer esa dulce y tierna voz "Haruka" masculló Serena animándose a dar unos pasos más para acercarse "Princesa Michiru" y bajó la vista temerosa de desatar su furia como la última vez

"Vaya" gruñó Michiru y se marchó chistando y maldiciendo

"Siempre la hago enfadar" lloriqueó Serena "Y ni siquiera sé por qué… hasta parece que mi sola presencia la enfada" se abrazó sin más a la rubia "Creí habías muerto" la besó en los labios

"Serena" tartamudeo

"Nunca me dejes" y sus miradas se encontraron, Serena la veía con amor, con esa dulzura que siempre le tuvo pero Haruka no podía hallar en ese duelo de sentimientos cuál prevalecía ¿La amaba? ¿La deseaba? ¿Aún la amaba? Pero Serena ya no dejó tiempo para más dudas pues la besó con pasión

"Serena" masculló y sus bocas volvieron a fusionarse mientras Michiru las observaba con dolor desde detrás de la puerta

"No debí venir" murmuró Michiru "No debí venir" y una pequeña lágrima se vertió

* * *

Notas finales:

Trate trate y trate pero mi flamante conexion BAM se le va la señal por el clima este capi era por reyes asi que sorry!!! por el retrazo esta vez no fue mi culpa Ah pero avance para el siguente capitulo asi que actualizacion proxima en menos de siete dias!!! (En lo que tardo en subirlo jajaja)


	13. Chapter 13

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**TRECE**

Haruka se estiró perezosamente y se preparó para bañarse, por fin hoy podía irse a casa. Al principio le gustaron las atenciones del hospital pero pronto le aburrió estar siempre en cama y sin contar que estaba harta de su disciplina. Iría a Palacio para agradecerle al príncipe sus atenciones y luego a despedirse de Serena. Fue entonces que se lo pensó un poco más pues no tenía ni idea qué quería hacer o a dónde ir.

"Mi amor" le saltó encima la niña de coletas rubias "Te amo tanto" se abrazó a ella

"Serena me tumbas" reía la rubia

Serena sólo era una niña, no sabía lo que quería y el no tenerla la hizo caer en la cuenta cuánto la amaba pero Haruka ya no estaba tan segura sobre lo que sentía por ella. Serena le explicó que de todos modos ya tenía pensado cancelar la boda con Darien, ella no lo amaba y no era justo para el muchacho.

"No, no lo es" paseaban por la campiña

"¿No me pedirás para ti?" la miró Serena temiendo que la respuesta fuera un no

"Serena, soy un Dragón Negro… No es buena idea que tú y yo nos casemos"

"Solo dime si me amas aún… yo sé que me equivoqué y que…que elegí mal mi destino…"

Haruka dejó de escucharla. Su mirada estaba clavada sobre Michiru y Seiya. Él la abrazaba y la besaba, tenía sus manos entre las suyas y ella se veía tan feliz, correspondía a sus caricias, a sus besos, a su amor.

"Es Seiya" sonrió la niña y luego hizo un pucherito "Él es muy malo conmigo… Hacen bonita pareja ¿No lo crees Haruka?"

"Michiru" gritó la rubia y al momento la joven soltó la mano de Seiya

"Sabía que no sería fácil escapar ¿Qué más quieren de mí?" bramó la joven

"No lo sé" contestó la rubia "El Caballero Negro vendrá para acá y no querrás que le pase algo a tu prometido… debes volver"

"No es mi prometido" sonrió al ver cómo los ojos de Haruka se inyectaban de celos "¿Te molesta? Después de todo yo no quiero casarme contigo…"

"A mí me da igual" bajó la mirada intentado disimular la rabia que sentía

"¿Cómo?" miró Serena a uno y otro lado sin entender de qué hablaban

"Nada" le gruñó la rubia a su pareja "Has lo que quieras, después de todo eres Amaterasu" se burló de ella y Michiru la abofeteó

"Seiya" tomó la mano del Dragón Blanco "Vamos a otro lugar, cómo hay gente detestable" y con un ademán de desdén señaló a la rubia y luego lo besó en la mejilla, él sonrió encantado de causar ese impacto en las mujeres.

"¿Me puedes explicar?" murmuró Serena

En la noche escuchó un gato aullando. Haruka fue hasta el lugar donde provenía el sonido y al llegar observó que estaba Black y Michiru juntos. La niña había llamado al animalito. El gato ya casi alcanzaba el mismo tamaño que su madre, sus ojos marrones se veían rojos con la oscuridad y su pelaje se erizaba apenas la luz lo tocaba.

"Pequeño Black" reía Michiru "Qué quieres" bramó a la nada

"Nada" se recargó en el árbol "Escuché al gato y… vine a verlo"

"Estamos bien, ahora vete"

"Sí, veo que estás muy bien sin mí" ironizó

"¿Acaso estás celosa de Seiya?"

"Para nada" se rió alegremente

"Sí" se sentó en un rincón "¿Te molestaría si escogiera a alguien más como mi prometido? Yo no quiero casarme contigo…" se detuvo en la plática para observar los gestos de Haruka

"Cuando quieras puedes romper nuestro compromiso" bajó la mirada "Es tu vida… haz lo que quieras…" Y Michiru frunció el ceño, la idea no era esa, quería provocarla pero ella hasta parecía resignada a perderla.

"Tienes razón… haré lo de siempre: mi voluntad" y contoneándose con arrogancia se fue

Se quedó en la habitación pensando, siempre se preguntó por qué Haruka se quedaba a su lado, la primera vez imaginó que era porque la amaba y de un momento a otro le diría todo era un elaborado plan difícil de entender, que nunca la engañó, ni que ni siquiera pensaba en Serena como amiga. Luego sólo imaginó que le decía la amaba más que a Serena, eso le hubiera fascinado, pues significaría que la amaba más que a dos vidas. Después imaginó la destazaba, sí en una noche la mataría sin piedad por un absurdo encargo de la Generala. Y finalmente lo más creíble: sólo la vigilaba, como todos los Dragones cumplía órdenes. Se paró de inmediato y fue a buscarla a su habitación

"¿Aún amas a Serena?" fue lo primero que le dijo al verla "Si ella te dijera que se casa contigo… ¿Lo harías?" Haruka respiró profundamente y Michiru se mordió el labio temiendo la contestación

"No lo sé" se encogió de hombros y con un ademán la invitó a pasar "¿Acaso estás celosa?" sonrió provocando su furia

"¡Cómo no vas a saberlo!" gruño y Black se erizó pues por poco y le pisa su cola "Lo siento, no te vi" con el tamaño que el animal adquiría esa excusa sonaba muy ridícula "Debes saberlo" y gruñendo se fue de regreso a sus habitaciones

"Y ahora resulta que es mi problema" se rió animadamente

Michiru quería torturarla, así que le pidió a su primo que salieran en grupo. La primera vez fueron sólo Darien, Serena, Seiya y ella pero la segunda Haruka se unió al grupo. Por fin parecía el plan resultaría. Michiru tomaba la mano de su Dragón Blanco, lo besaba y se deleitaba observando cómo cada caricia que le dedicaba era una puñalada para la rubia. Hacía que sus celos hirvieran a un punto en que hasta parecía enloquecería.

"Debes ser muy rudo en el campo de batalla" reía Michiru tocando los músculos de sus brazos

"Ni tanto" se hinchaba de orgullo Seiya "¿Y el rubio? ¿Es tu prometido?" le masculló la oído sentía su mirada asesina encima

"No…" acarició su mejilla "Aún tienes oportunidad" le musitó al oído enloqueciéndolo del deseo y enfureciendo a la rubia que los seguía de cerca

Disfrutaba mucho viendo cómo los celos la carcomían, pero no se trataba de la dulce venganza sino de una prueba que sólo tal vez, ella la amaba. Un día Michiru la descubrió golpeando la pared, eso después que la vio besar al muchacho. Estaba a punto de perder el control y ella ansiaba tanto lo hiciera. Pero como otras veces se contuvo

"Practico" se rió alegremente al ser descubierta en su faena "¿Ya quieres hablarme?"

"Aun no" hizo un gesto de arrogancia en el que levantó la frente muy en alto y se fue

"¡Entonces deja de molestarme!" gritó harta de sus juegos

Una mañana Hruka fue por ella, estaba tan fastidiada de ella que necesitaba de una buena vez terminar con eso. La dejó contra la pared y Mcihiru comenzó a forcejear. Observó sus ojos llenos de odio pero menos que la última vez que se vieron.

"¡Suéltame!" exigió

"Si me perdonas lo pensaré" dijo con tono galante

"¡Nunca!"

"Son muy buenos amigos" la tomó de la muñeca "¿Lo amas? Dime si es por él por lo que no me perdonas"

"¿Él?" la miró con extrañeza "Él no me traicionó ¿Verdad?"

"¿Lo amas?" no preguntaría de nuevo

"Sí" contestó Michiru con arrogancia y Haruka la sujetó con mayor fuerza hasta que ella hizo un gesto de dolor "Lo amo" gimió "Lo amo" repetía sintiendo el dolor que la rubia le infringía. Haruka dejó de ejercer tanta presión al darse cuenta de la furia desmedida que había en ella misma y en su preciosa princesa

"Te voy a enseñar una técnica secreta de los Dragones Negros"

"¿Y por qué harías eso?" aún peleaba por escapar

"Por un beso tuyo"

"¿Cómo?" por fin se rindió "¿Quieres un beso mío?"

"Aceptas sí o no"

"¿Un beso?" interrogó Michiru asombrada

"Sí o no" y Michiru asintió

Era una técnica de relajación con la que los grandes Dragones Negros lograban crear fuego, no era tan sencillo, el poder del fuego era voluble y tan lleno de vida propia que bien podía aniquilar a su propio creador.

"Necesitas respirar profundamente, debes estar en calma" explicaba la rubia

"Es muy difícil"

"Espera, ten cuidado, el fuego es como el amor. Intenso, incontrolable y destructivo. Cierra tus ojos" la tomó entre sus brazos "Respira profundamente, no pienses en nada, deja que en cada latido su alma expulse toda la furia que es encuentra en ti…"

Lentamente Michiru comenzó a entrar en una paz tan relajante y perfecta que nunca creyó pudiera existir. Al abrir los ojos observó cómo en sus manos se formaba una pequeña llama. Latía, el fuego tenía pasión y corazón.

"¿Ves?" sonrió dulcemente "Ahora mi beso" y Michiru besó su mejilla "¿Eso fue un beso? Pareció que un hielo me tocó"

"Es eso o nada" gruñó

"Pues nada" contestó la rubia "Te lo devuelvo" y esta vez Haruka la besó en los labios. Michiru no pudo reaccionar sólo salió huyendo de allí.

Bastó sólo unos días para que Michiru dejara de estar a la defensiva, se veía más tranquila, le dirigía la palabra y hasta le enseñó cómo manejar la espada. Era como bailar, por lo menos la técnica que Michiru conocía.

"Sé bailar muy bien" la tomó de la cintura y comenzó a girar en la sala mientras ella reía

"Me tumbas… Haruka, la mesita… Haruka" reía

"Ansiaba verte sonreír otra vez" se quedaron quietas, sus rostros estaban tan cercanos pero sus espíritus lejanos

"No te equivoques" se separó Michiru "jamás te perdonaré…"

Haruka regresó a su tierra para encontrar la verdad. Ami tenía el relato completo de la creación y lo que encontró dejaría algo más que secretos oscuros al descubierto: una dolorosa verdad.

Los dioses siempre estaban vigilándolos. Izanami sentía que enloquecería, si sus existencias estaban escritas qué caso tenía vivir. Cuando nació su último hijo ella conocía su final y él enfurecido decidió ir al inframundo por ella desafiando por primera vez a los dioses. Pero ambos conocían su triste final, los dioses jamás permitirían que ella regresara a la vida… Entonces idearon el plan perfecto, montarían la mejor farsa nunca vista… Desaparecerían de la mirada de sus progenitores. Así cada amanecer, se verían en secreto. Cuando la luz devoraba a las tinieblas era que él la besaba. Y al anochecer cuando la oscuridad devoraba a la luz, era ella que lo besaba.

Vivían la muerte porque era la única verdad que los dioses aceptaron, así ellos tenían la certeza que esa guerra entre marido y mujer ocurrió. Pero la historia también contaba las razones de Izanagi para despreciar el amor… Era él quien le hacía daño a Izanami, él alimentaba su ira, su locura y ese insaciable deseo de poder. El amor le dio la luz y la oscuridad al alma de la Diosa Madre, siempre fue su amor el responsable y eso Izanagi siempre lo supo.

"¿No crees que eres tú la llave en el plan de los Dragones? Tu amor le hace daño a Michiru… la destruyes lentamente…"

"No me puedes pedir que la abandone…" tartamudeó Haruka

"Yo no te pido nada Haruka" Ami emitió un suspiro "El destino de Michiru es combatir a la oscuridad… ella sigue siendo una diosa, pero la oscuridad está allí… consumiéndola…"

"¿Hablas de que no es una batalla de verdad? ¿Es un combate interior?" ella contestó afirmando con la cabeza

"Es ella misma es quien generará la luz o la oscuridad y entonces… marcará al universo para siempre. Esta guerra es un reflejo de lo que ella vive"

"Debo dejarla… Debo dejarla" repitió para sí

Los monjes tuvieron la verdad todo este tiempo, mientras Michiru conservara su pureza el equilibrio permanecería en el universo. Y era cierto, cuando Haruka rompió su corazón la guerra se volvió más sangrienta. Cuando estuvieron juntas amándose hasta el sol resplandecía de una forma más mágica. Por eso la Generala se empeñaba en tenerla cerca cómo controlaría la oscuridad y la luz de su alma si no tenía la manera de corromperla. La Generala necesitaba del amor de Haruka para controlar a Michiru.

"Es tiempo de cumplir mi promesa… la protegeré hasta de mí" bajó la mirada y Ami la abrazó

* * *

Sucede? En la vida real de verdad hay amores dañinos? Pues si!!! Algunos mas de lo que podemos sobrevivir. No siempre el encontrar nuestra pareja significa que sera con quien viviremos el resto de nuestras vidas, hay personas que son el amor de nuestras vidas pero por una u otra cosa debemos dejarlas ir :(


	14. Chapter 14

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**CATORCE**

El amor es muy frágil y fácil de romper. Haruka entendió que ya nada quedaba en Michiru más que las frágiles heridas que al primer roce de su amor las revivía. Tomó su decisión una mañana en que el viento soplaba furioso y salvaje. No tendría su final feliz pero podría por lo menos tratar de que las cosas terminaran sin más pena ni gloria.

Michiru despertó a un nuevo día y vio con asombro que media legión de sirvientes iban y venían a toda prisa. Darien acaba de anunciar que rompía su compromiso con Serena. La joven se asombró pues sabía que su primo adoraba a esa niña tonta.

"¿Por qué?" fue lo primero que dijo al entrar a su despacho

"Buenos días prima" sonrió él "¿Por qué?" titubeó un poco "Porque no quiere casarse conmigo… se comprometerá con Haruka, el Dragón de Fuego"

"La reina madre no lo permitirá"

"Prima" se rió el muchacho con burla "Desde que ya no hay esperanzas para los Dragones Blancos sólo nos queda aliarnos con los nuevos señores. La oscuridad gobierna el maldito reino ¡Ve las ciudades! ¡Ve al mundo entero! Pereció porque decidiste seguir tu corazón"

"No me lo reprocharás tú también" bramó Michiru molesta

"Era tu destino… tú debiste darnos luz… Y creo que Serena ha tomado una excelente decisión, pues de esta forma se alía con los Dragones Negros y su nación dejará de sufrir los embates de la guerra…"

"No es mi culpa esa niña sea tan voluble y un día te ame y al otro no"

"Es tu culpa la guerra…De eso no hay duda" se levantó para marcharse "Te amaba y hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, tú eras nuestra luz, la esperanza que añoramos por generaciones… pero a ti sólo te importa una persona: Tú" Michiru bajó la mirada

"Lo lamento tanto"

"No lo lamentes… Haz algo por remediarlo"

Serena estaba muy contenta, los Dragones Negros se habían retirado de las ciudades de su reino y los que quedaban sólo eran la guardia que gentilmente la protectora de Haruka le ofreció como muestra de paz.

"Será muy bello… Con la dote que tienes podemos construir un mejor palacio…y… y lo mejor es que podremos por fin estar juntas"

"Sí" sonrió la rubia

En teoría debía ser la persona más feliz del mundo, por fin tenía con ella al amor de su vida pero descubrió con pesar que la vida no se trataba de llegar a la meta sino del cómo llegabas a ella. Ya no le interesaba nada, ya no importaba con quién estaría el resto de su vida. Su existencia misma dejó de tener sentido. Miraba atrás y contemplaba todo lo que destruyó y pisó por ese momento. Suspiró. No debía ver más su pasado sino la gloria del presente y el destino al lado de su amada Serena. Y entonces la pregunta era por qué le dolía tanto el alma, por qué su corazón seguía despedazándose

"Fijemos la fecha de la boda" pidió la niña rubia de coletas

Por largas horas Michiru estuvo contemplando la nada. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido. El mundo estaba por cambiar, la oscuridad gobernaría eternamente y eso sólo era su culpa. Amó, vivió intensamente y confió.

"Haruka" repetía si n voz "Haruka" cerró los ojos dejando que todo el odio – amor que se guardaba en su interior sacudiera su ser

El amor era traicionero, el amor era dolor, el amor era cada una de las lágrimas que derramó. Nada en lo que creyó existía. Por un lado los Dragones Blancos quienes eran tan sanguinarios y crueles como los Dragones Negros, hasta los gentiles y nobles guerreros ya tenían en su interior un toque de perversidad. El mundo siempre fue así pero ella lo vio con ese toque de inocencia y esperanza que todo niño tiene. Eso hasta que Haruka apareció

"Es tiempo del final" masculló abriendo sus ojos

Michiru fue al bosque prohibido, abrió las puertas del inframundo y penetró a lo más profundo de Yomi. Convocó a las tinieblas y los demonios que en esas tierras habitaban. Preguntó por la Diosa Izanami pero nadie pudo darle razón de ella. Sus ojos que debían inspirar bondad ahora brillaban con el fuego de la pasión que la consumía.

"¡Izanami!" gritaba llamando a esa fuerza que los condenó a esa guerra "¡Izanami!" de una buena vez terminaría con esa lucha

"Debes irte" repetían las almas de los perdidos "Vete o no podrás salir jamás" suplicaban observando a las criaturas de la oscuridad acechándola.

"No me iré sin mi venganza" gritó haciendo que el eco atemorizara a las almas que allí dormían. Hasta las criaturas de la oscuridad temían a la diosa Amaterasu.

"¿Qué desea una princesa en la oscuridad?" preguntó una lúgubre voz "¿De verdad peleas por ellos? Insignificantes seres humanos" sonrió. Era una de las tantas monstruosidades que se escondían en la tierra de los muertos

"¡Quién eres!"

"Uno de los tantos engendros de Izanami" sonrió provocando más oscuridad a su alrededor "¿Qué deseas princesa? "

"Quiero… yo quiero…" había olvidado por completo a qué había ido allí, se sentía tan perdida y confundida. Quiso mirar alrededor en busca de respuestas pero la garra de la monstruosidad no se lo permitió, la tomó del mentón y guió su mirada melancólica y llena de dolor hasta sus ojos vacíos. Sus miradas se encontraron y Michiru palideció al observar que sus ojos eran iguales a los de ese engendro.

"¿Quién eres princesa?"

"Ya no soy más Michiru… ya no soy más yo… soy una Diosa"

"Siempre lo fuiste pero dime, qué es lo que quieres"

"A Haruka" tartamudeó "¡A Haruka!" gritó haciendo que la tierra de Yomi ardiera. La furia de la Diosa había sido desatada. La marea de fuego lentamente cubrió a Michiru, aquel esplendor de pasiones la rodeaba, la abrazaba, la amaba.

Ya no era más Michiru, ya no era más un ser humano, se había convertido en oscuridad. Salió de la Tierra de Yomi. Selló la entrada y continuó su camino hasta las profundidades del bosque. Ahora tenía un objetivo, era tiempo de dar un equilibrio al mundo…

"Es tiempo que yo gobierne"

Caminó por el bosque con seguridad, lo conocía demasiado bien pues mucho antes que naciera él había sido suyo. El castillo estaba cerca y ella ya tenía consigo una legión de criaturas del inframundo que la seguirían ciegamente en su lucha por conquistar a esa humanidad.

"¡General Supremo!" gritó a la entrada

"Vete niña, aquí no hay nada para ti" apareció el caballero Negro para asombro de Michiru

"No me digas qué debo o no hacer" bramó

Los ojos de Michiru estaban inyectados por la ira y el odio. Su cuerpo entero irradiaba una energía negativa tan poderosa y tenebrosa que el mismo Caballero Negro retrocedió. A sus pasos la tierra temblaba, la oscuridad continuaba como si fuera una extensión de su ser

"Vete niña"

"Tomaré como mío este castillo… ¿Qué harás Caballero Negro? ¿Pelearás contra una diosa?"

"No" sonrió y se hincó "Jamás retaría a la diosa Amaterasu… la diosa de la oscuridad"

Michiru titubeó cuando le dijo estas palabras, buscó un lugar donde se relajara su imagen pues no entendía por qué la llamaba la diosa de la oscuridad. Salió chistando y se dirigió al Palacio del Cielo. Era tiempo de cobrar viejas deudas

"No debes mancharte las manos con la sangre de esas bestias" la siguió el Caballero Negro "Deja que sea yo quien tome la ciudad por ti" la tomó de las muñecas e hizo que volteara a verlo "Déjame ser el primero en adorarte, permíteme conquistar la ciudad Imperial para ti"

"Sí" tartamudeó, la amabilidad del hombre la tenía tan desconcertada que bajó la guardia

"¿No está cansada princesa?" susurraba a su oído

"Un poco" comenzaba a sentirse aletargada

"¿Desea descansar? Mientras nosotros tomaremos la ciudad Imperial para usted… Nuestra Diosa"

Y al momento todos los seres de la oscuridad cayeron postrados a sus pies. La adoraban, imploraban por su mirada, por un desprecio, por existir para ella. Michiru se recostó en la cama, se sentía perdida, como en una ficción difícil de desvanecer.

"Duerme princesa… cuando abras tus hermosos ojos la ciudad Imperial será ya tuya…Y el mundo sabrá que tú has regresado sólo para conquistar lo que te fue arrebatado…" ¿Hablaba del mundo? ¿De su palacio? ¿O de Haruka? Haruka… y con ella como último pensamiento se quedó profundamente dormida

Entre guerras y odios se llevó a cabo la boda de Serena y Haruka. La rubia estaba muy nerviosa, no podía ni vestirse. Se abotonó la camisa y dejó al final el nudo de la corbata. Hoy era su día, hoy por fin tendría un poco de esa felicidad que ella echó a perder

"Felicidades mi guerrero… la gloria para ti y tu nueva esposa" le dijo la pelirroja

"Gracias Generala" sonrió al espejo "¿No te preocupa que Michiru no aparezca nunca?" la contempló por el espejo

"No niña" se rió la Generala "Ella volverá a mí… tenlo por seguro" le ayudó con la corbata

"Me extraña tanto verte aquí… ¿Acaso esperas aparezca en la boda?"

"No, vine a sellar el trato de paz, además que no es necesario resguarde los Castillos, es imposible que alguien los tome, allí está el Caballero Negro" sonrió "Y mi leal Setsuna…"

Pero la Generala ni siquiera imaginaba que su fiel Setsuna estaba atada de pies y manos, encerrada en una habitación mientras el Caballero Negro tomaba posesión como amo y señor absoluto del nuevo orden.

"La ciudad Imperial ha caído" sonrió su lacayo "Mi señor, tú eres nuestra luz de oscuridad…"

Y todos creían que él era el que emanaba esas energías negativas que les daban tanto poder en la guerra. Él era el que traía la oscuridad a la guerra para que los Dragones Negros pudieran ennoblecerse con otra batalla más.

"Buenos días Setsuna" saludó el hombre a la mujer y le quitó la mordaza

"Te descubrirán tarde o temprano… la Generala regresará y tú… tú serás un traidor…"

"Ella me tiene sin cuidado… Yo poseo lo que ella jamás obtendrá… A la diosa Amaterasu. Michiru confía en mí" y sus carcajadas hicieron que hasta los demonios se erizaran de miedo "Quien gobierne a Amaterasu gobernará el mundo"

La cena de compromiso se estaba llevando a cabo. Haruka miraba tristemente el mundo que la rodeaba. Estaba en el balcón tratando de convencerse a sí misma que era la mejor decisión. Los sirvientes se deslizaban por entre las mesas llevando los alimentos cuando las puertas del gran salón se abrieron de par en par. De entre la espesa niebla salió la imagen de Michiru

"Haruka" bramó la jovencita

"Qué sucede" corrió la reina madre mientras todos se postraban ante la diosa

"Esta boda se cancela… yo soy la legítima prometida de Haruka"

"De qué hablas" se rió la rubia "Tú dijiste que querías casarte con Seiya"

"Pero jamás rompí mi compromiso contigo…"

"Creí no querías casarte conmigo"

"Y no lo quiero… pero no dejaré que te cases con ella… No voy a permitir que tengas un final feliz cuando tú me robaste el mío ¡No lo permitiré!" y el viento sacudió el salón haciendo que puertas y ventanas quedaran selladas

"No vas a arruinarlo" gritó Haruka molesta "Se acabó… Aún eres una diosa" la animó a ver a su alrededor "Sólo que ahora eres la diosa de la oscuridad… así que no te robé nada… Mi promesa termina"

"Prometiste jamás dejarme… prometiste cuidarme" le reclamó ella

"Cuando creí eras un mortal… Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo, tú sabías que no perdiste tu divinidad, esos monjes te lo advirtieron, estaba escrito que la guerra sería dentro de ti"

"¡No vas a abandonarme como Izanagi lo hizo con Izanami! ¡No seré la esposa abandonada de Haruka!" y volteó con la reina madre "Haruka me deshonró y reclamo para mí su vida"

"En ese caso" se adelantó Serena "También yo reclamo mi honra pues Haruka me hizo suya… mucho antes que a ti" por primera vez Serena se armaba de valor y Michiru viendo que estaba por perder usó su mejor carta

"¿Qué vale más la honra de una princesa o la de una diosa?"

"Ven acá" la tomó Haruka del brazo para llevarla a una habitación privada "Esto debe terminar… No me casaré con Serena pero tampoco contigo ¡Ya basta niña!" gritó con rabia mientras sus ojos sulfuraban una descomunal ira. Michiru se sintió aterrada.

"Yo" tartamudeó

Haruka no sabía si lamentar o dar gracias por el desastre de su compromiso. Se mentía y engañaba, Serena nunca fue el amor de su vida. En realidad no existía tal cosa, por lo menos no para Haruka, el amor era un ser efímero, tan fácil de engañar, tenía pues la ingenuidad de un niño y el alma libre de un ave. La alta rubia contempló los ojos de Michiru, quería descubrir que ellos guardaban algo de esa ternura que le quitó. Lentamente la soltó mientras se reía por lo que ella se convirtió y la conviritió

"Sólo nos destruimos… no deberíamos estar juntas…" dijo la rubia

"Supongo" se mordió el labio "Arruinaste mi vida. Cómo podría perdonarte…" y luego Michiru pensó en lo que Nana le había dicho, ella eligió, ella decidió entregarse a Haruka "Quiero un culpable…que no sea yo" murmuró pero si lo veía fríamente todo este tiempo había intentado que esa joven no se fuera de su lado y cuando estaba con ella la despreciaba.

"Rogué tantas noches por tu amor hasta que descubrí que estar contigo es matarte lentamente… cumpliré mi promesa y te protegeré de todo mal… aún si eso significa que sea yo quien deba salir de tu vida…" sentenció Haruka

"¿Y entonces cómo me cuidarás?" se rió alegremente "Eso es muy tonto"

"Más que sea por amor que nos hacemos pedazos… ¿Me amas Michiru?"

"No" sonrió con dulzura "Ya no más"

"Entonces no importará si estamos o no juntas ¿No lo crees? Soy sólo un capricho"

"¿Me amas Haruka?"

"¿Importa?"

"Me importa a mí"

"No" silencio. Eterno y aterrante silencio. Michiru se quedó allí con una mano en su pecho y mil palabras que no pudo decir, esperaba que la repuesta fuera diferente y parecía mentira que pasó tanto tiempo imaginando ese momento, soñando que serían felices y se amarían de nuevo. ¿Y alguna vez Haruka la amó? A estas altura Michiru seguía creyendo la respuesta era sí.

"Buenas noches mi dulce princesa" dijo a esa niña que destrozó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla "Esta será la última vez que nos veamos"

Fue tan ciega que no vio el amor que tenía, soñó un mundo perfecto con Serena por tanto tiempo que no había cabida para nada más. Se aferró a un falso amor dejando pasar el verdadero. No pudo escuchar a ese corazón palpitar de amor. La amaba y la perdió entregándola a la oscuridad. La pregunta era ¿Qué haría ahora? No iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, prefería morir antes que seguirla destruyendo.

"No permitiré que te vayas" masculló Michiru con un hilo de voz cuando la rubia ya iba a medio pasillo "No lo voy a permitir" confirmó, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto "¡Te mataré si te atreves a dejarme!" gritó

"Inténtalo" y con la mano le dijo adiós

Haruka fue hasta la salida del palacio. Allí ya la esperaba el Caballero Negro. En cuanto escuchó la amenaza de Michiru se colocó en posición de combate

"¿Te irás?" interrogó el Caballero Negro

"Y qué más puedo hacer" masculló con pesar. Lo miró con atención "¿Piensas impedirlo?" pero él negó con la cabeza y se hizo z un lado para permitirle el paso "Un día nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces cobraremos viejas cuentas amigo mío"

"Como quieras" sonrió alegremente

La Generala aún no podía creer que Haruka y Setsuna hubieran huido jutas. De la primera lo esperaba, su corazón tenía una nobleza difícil de interpretar pero de Setsuna jamás lo vio venir. Emitió un suspiro sordo y contempló el nuevo amanecer. Un nuevo y glorioso día había llegado, uno donde la oscuridad reinaría eternamente

* * *

¿En verdad pueden tener un final feliz? Si es asi que alguien me diga como!!! Y un agradecimiento especial a MaritzadeTenoh que me dio muy buenas sugerencias ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**QUINCE**

Ya no había esperanza para Michiru, nació para detener una guerra de mortales. Los dioses la condenaron para poder ser felices. Se sentó y observó el amanecer. Haruka se sentó a su lado, apenas la escuchó llegar, la abrazó fuertemente entre sus brazos y besó sus labios

"Me alegra verte"

"Es tiempo que me rinda… ya no queda nada más qué hacer" sonrió la jovencita "En cuanto salga por completo el sol me entregaré al Caballero Negro"

"¿Traerás la oscuridad al mundo?"

"Y qué más puedo hacer… El Palacio del Cielo sólo es una miseria sumida en tinieblas… no queda nada"

"Tal vez…"

"No Haruka, la única forma de equilibrar la balanza es adentrándome en la oscuridad y brindándole un poco de calidez a la luz que emite"

"¿Morirás entonces?" interrogó la rubia dubitativa

"Sí, nadie sobrevive a la tierra de Yomi…"

"Entonces iré contigo" sonrió con dulzura tomando su mano

Haruka se presentó ante Setsuna y le platicó su plan. La joven levantó la ceja divertida, no acaba de comprender del todo por qué fingía que nunca la traicionó pero si creía que la ayudaría estaba loca

"Es tu momento para reivindicarte" bramó la rubia "Y nadie sabrá que traicionaste a la Generala, tú nos llevarás hasta el bosque prohibido a unos pasos de la entra a Yomi"

"Y luego" completó Setsuna "Fingiré escaparon… eso es tonto, nadie lo creerá" se rió alegremente "¿Por qué supones te ayudaré?"

"Porque eres mi amiga"

"No puedo Haruka" bajó la mirada, ella le vendió su alma a la oscuridad

"Tal vez pueda ayudarte" apareció de la nada Rikoshi "Yo puedo fingir que te ataco Setsuna, aún tengo mi traje de Dragón Blanco"

"¿Por qué nos ayudarías Rikoshi?"

"Por la paga por supuesto" sonrió el chico a su hermana "Quiero tu dote hermanita, la que aún está en manos de la Generala"

"Es tuya Rikoshi…" sonrió la rubia sabiendo que tenía un aliado muy poderoso de su parte, eso si tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar por sus servicios

Setsuna informó que tenía con ella a Amaterasu y esa misma noche saldrían de regreso al Castillo. Como estaba planeado antes de llegar al inframundo un grupo de Dragones Blancos los emboscaron y Haruka y Mcihiru pudieron huir. Unas horas después los refuerzos llegaron pero ya era tarde para atrapar a las fugitivas

"Qué demonios eres tú" bramó la Generala observando la fiereza del Dragón Blanco "Qué eres" bramó al Dragón Blanco que empuñaba con furia su arma

"Yo soy el Legendario Dragón de Luz, el Caballero Blanco" contestó Rikoshi, después de todo si había un legendario Caballero Negro debía haber uno blanco. Y en efecto, todos llegaron a la misma conclusión, los Dragones Negros aterrados retrocedieron, hasta la mismísima Generala tuvo miedo.

Michiru tomó la mano de Haruka para guiarla a través de la oscuridad. Estaban ya llegando a la frontera. Cada vez las tinieblas se hacían más densas y entonces se detuvo. Respiraba de forma entrecortada, el silencio se sentía como una daga que aniquila, la espesa bruma hacía denso el aire y ellas sabían que su final estaba cerca.

"No podemos continuar… está por amanecer y muy pronto Izanagi aparecerá… ni ellos deben saber nuestro plan" dijo Michiru a la rubia

Se escondieron en la cueva más oscura, en ese rincón se quedaron quietas esperando que los dioses se fueran. La respiración de Michiru aún era muy acelerada, no podía esperar menos pues se aproximaba a su muerte. Haruka la tomó entre sus brazos y así, abrazadas con sólo más que la calidez de sus cuerpos se quedaron en espera del final.

Ambos bandos colapsaban. Dragones Blancos reavivaban la esperanza al ver al poderoso Caballero Blanco con su armadura de luz luchando por ellos, los Dragones Negros se sentían aterrados y el día concluyó entre sangre y desolación. El mundo aún era gobernado por la oscuridad

"Ya es tiempo" respiró profundamente Michiru y salió de su escondite "Es tiempo de detener la oscuridad"

Se colocó en medio de aquel mundo de tinieblas e invocó a sus poderes de Diosa. El momento había llegado y Haruka sabía que de este instante dependía su vida. Si las tinieblas la absorbían, si su alma no contenía la suficiente luz la devorarían los demonios eternamente. La besó y se despidió de su hermosa princesa

"Nos separaremos sólo por unas horas" le susurró a su oído pero Michiru no se veía tan segura de ello "Jamás te dejaré de amar" ahora Michiru debía seguir su camino, lentamente soltó su mano y la dejó partir a Yomi, la tierra oscura de la muerte.

"Lo siento tanto Haruka" masculló Setsuna llegando allí "No puedo permitir que traigas la luz a la nueva nación de Dragones Negros"

"Me traicionaste" gritó al ver a la Generala allí

"Amaterasu nos pertenece" desenvainó la pelirroja su espada para dar comienzo a la batalla final "No podrás conmigo niña"

"Eso lo veremos" liberó el poder del fuego azul sobre su espada "No voy a permitir que lastimes más a Mcihiru"

En la faz de la tierra también se libraba un terrible combate, los Dragones negros peleaban furiosos intentando recuperar la ciudad Imperial. El Caballero Negro ya no podría detenerlos más.

"La ciudad es nuestra" gritaba el general White viendo cómo el Caballero Negro huía

"General" le saludó con regocijo el Emperador pero Withe empuñó su espada contra él "Por qué" tartamudeó escupiendo sangre mientras caía ante él "Yo soy uno de ustedes"

"Y lo único que debías hacer era proteger con tu vida a Amaterasu…"

Michiru ya no podía seguir peleando contra la oscuridad, su luz era tan tenue que empezaba a pagarse. Cerró los ojos dándose por vencida pero en ese instante su alma produjo la imagen de Haruka gritándole, le suplicándole no se rindiera ni permitiera que la oscuridad las separaba una vez más.

"Jamás voy a rendirme" gritó Michiru dando más poder a su luz

"No voy a permitirlo" bramó la Generala cuando Haruka le cerró el paso para impedir llegar hasta Michiru

Un fuerte destello de luz cegó a todos, después vino el silencio y luego la completa oscuridad. Los corazones de los Dragones se aceleraron al escuchar los pequeños gemidos de las almas. Tres segundos, tres latidos del alma. Uno, y late el corazón con fuerza, dos y late el corazón con violencia, tres y late el corazón con furia. La oscuridad volvió a su normalidad. Parecía nada había sucedido. En el lugar donde se generó la luz sólo yacía un cuerpo sin vida: el de Michiru.

"No" gritó Haruka corriendo a su lado

"La oscuridad ganó" reía la Generala sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían "Y es hora que los traidores mueran…" gritó y empuñando su arma la clavó en la espalda de la rubia pero antes que pudiera hundirla completamente cayó al piso sin vida. Setsuna la apuñaló por la espalda salvando así a Haruka

"Terminó… todo terminó" masculló Setsuna observando la escena de muerte y destrucción que dejaban tras de sí

"Michiru" musitó Haruka llorando por la partida de su amor "Michiru" se abrazaba a ella y con furia pedía a los dioses que le devolvieran a su amada.

"Se ha ido" se acercó Setsuna a consolarla "Se ha ido… Y ahora su alma descansará en Yomi"

"Debió ser diferente… ¡Debió ser diferente!"

Izanagi fue atraído por los gritos de la joven rubia, con pesar observó que su hija había perecido. Ese era el destino de las reencarnaciones de Amaterasu, un final desdichado que llenaría de esperanza a la humanidad, ahora esos desdichados condenados, con nuevo bríos, comenzarían sus vidas y con el tiempo olvidarían lo que esa noche pasó. Desvió la vista pues estaba por amanecer y el tiempo de amar había llegado para él. Adiós simples mortales, adiós almas malditas que heredaron los errores de los Dioses Padres: pasión y muerte.

"No vale la pena la vida sin ella" masculló la rubia "Te prometí que jamás volvería a dejarte" y se tomó la última gota que quedaba en el dije de Michiru. El veneno comenzó a ser efecto enseguida

"Haruka" sollozó Setsuna al ver convulsionar el cuerpo de su amiga "Buen viaje" y llorando cerró los ojos de Haruka. Un minuto después ella había muerto.

Cuando Dragones Negros y Dragones Blancos llegaron ya era tarde, sólo estaban los cadáveres de una princesa diosa que murió a causa del amor y el Dragón de fuego que la siguió en su camino. La ansiada paz no llegaría, pero ninguno de los bandos tenía ánimos para reanudar pronto su combate, después de todo con esa niña morían ambas esperanzas.

Unos días después se llevó a cabo el entierro. Michiru fue a las tumbas destinadas a los dioses y Haruka al santuario de los dragones. El mundo lloraba su pérdida y lamentaba cómo el amor destruyó su oportunidad de paz y armonía.

"Fue una lástima lo sucedido" comentaban las personas

La guerra continuó, con menos fuerza y optimismo. Hubo algunas alianzas y por un tiempo Paz. Después de tres años ya nadie recordaba a la diosa Amaterasu o al Dragón de Fuego. El Palacio del Cielo se renovó, de nuevo era el santuario de la Diosa y aunque muchas veces los generales de uno y otro bando quisieron recuperar las tierras santas siempre estaba allí el Caballero Negro o el Caballero Blanco para impedirlo. Eran las tierras benditas de los dioses, nadie debía tomarlas jamás.

Serena y Darien se casarón unos años después. Fue una boda ostentosa y fueron una pareja feliz. Él no le pedía mucho, ni siquiera que lo amara y ella, ella podía tener un nuevo destino ahora que Haruka murió.

Y Ami que siempre esperó ser una gran científica hizo su mayor descubrimiento en un campo en que ni era experta ni imaginó: la cocina. Se preparaba un aperitivo y por error cayó a su emparedado algo de la sustancia en la que trabajaba y así inventó la Jalea de Corteza de árbol. Qué fácil resultaba aprovechar los beneficios naturales, empaquetarlos, etiquetarlos y venderlo. Fundó la fábrica de Conservas Naturale. Tuvo razón, obtuvo los mismos beneficios que un Dragón sin tener que vender su alma a nadie.

Pasaron cinco largos años antes que el Caballereo Negro y el Caballero Blanco se enfrentaran. Fue una batalla colosal donde ambos murieron. Una farsa más que Rikoshi ideó para retirarse, rico y poderoso a un mejor sitio donde hacer realidad su único sueño: ser herrero. Como Setsuna lo ayudó fingiendo ser el Dragón Blanco también consiguió grandes riquezas.

Setsuna fue toda su vida un Dragón Negro, nació para la oscuridad, nació para gobernar. La paz culminó cuando ella se convirtió en el General Supremo y con las nuevas ciudades que se adjudicaron en esa era de muerte, le bastó para comenzar un floreciente imperio, lejos de las miradas de los hijos del Dios Padre.


	16. Chapter 16

**DRAGÓN NEGRO, DRAGÓN BLANCO**

**DIECISÉIS**

La verdad de ese final sólo lo sabrían Setsuna, Ami, Michiru y Haruka. Todo fue una farsa para así como los Dioses Padres se perdieron en el firmamento para siempre ellas poder volar libremente. El plan estaba fríamente diseñado y Setsuna las dejó escapar fingiendo que la aparición súbita del Legendario Caballero Blanco era la razón de su derrota y entonces…

"¿General Supremo?" no podía creer que hubiera aparecido allí, Setsuna no tuvo muchas salidas. Si la mujer se daba cuenta de su traición el plan fallaría así que le dijo la verdad… a medias "Las dejé escapar para poderla matar en Yomi, allí Michiru es vulnerable y por fin podremos ganar… No ocupamos de ella, no ahora que el mundo vive en tinieblas…"

"Tienes razón mi fiel Setsuna"

Y al final la apuñaló por la espalda, un segundo antes que ella aniquilara a Haruka. Setsuna no estaba muy convencida de seguir con el plan, temía tanto que la herida se infectara y muriera pero no había tiempo para discutirlo

"Ya no me digas nada" masculló Haruka un poco antes de tomarse el veneno

Las dos habían muerto, por lo menos para los demás. El entierro se llevó a cabo. El mundo entero lloró su partida y los Dragones conmemoraron la gloria de los caídos en guerra.

Esa noche Ami y Setsuna fueron hasta las tumbas de los Dragones, allí donde los más grandes guerreros reposaban y abrieron la tumba de Haruka. Aún estaba pálida pero de un momento a otro volvería a la vida pues lo único que tomó fue una pócima hecha por Ami que simulaba la muerte, aunque eso sería sólo por setenta y dos horas.

"Aún tenemos tiempo pero el aire se terminará pronto y Michiru aún está en su tumba"

"¿Por qué no la sacaste primero?" chilló Haruka aún sintiéndose poseída por la muerte

"Tenemos un problema en tu gran plan… Los monjes… vigilan las criptas temiendo algún dragón saquee su tumba…" explicó Ami

Los efectos de la poción terminaron, Michiru despertó aún atrapada en su tumba y por un instante tubo miedo, pero su corazón le decía que Haruka la rescataría. Cerró los ojos y esperó pausada, la muerte no sería quien las separaría, Haruka no lo permitiría

"Nunca te dejaré… pase lo que pase te voy a amar siempre…" fue lo que ella le dijo

Y aguardó largas horas hasta que el aire se terminó y se desmayó. Haruka se había retrazado demasiado pues el santuario de Amaterasu estaba custodiado con la más alta seguridad. Y entonces Setsuna decidió fingir un poco, se disfrazó de Amaterasu y se apareció en los alrededores fingiendo su espíritu no lograba descansar. Haruka logró pasar. Entre ella y Ami saquearon la tumba pero el cuerpo no estaba

"¿Cómo voy a encontrarla a tiempo?" gritó desesperada

"Tal vez" Ami observó a su alrededor "¡Black! Era capaz de encontrarla hasta en el fin del mundo"

"Tienes razón" sonrió la rubia y con un fuerte silbido llamó al gato "Vamos bonito ven… debes buscar a Michiru…"

Cuando Haruka abrió a tumba correcta sintió que la vida misma la dejaba, Michiru estaba pálida y sin vida. Se aferró a su cuerpo marchito suplicando no fuera tan tarde. Sopló un poco de vida en su boca pero ella no despertaba.

"Por favor" suplicó y sopló una vez más "Por favor" entonces Michiru tosió recobrando la conciencia

"Regresaste" murmuró la diosa

"Te lo prometí…jamás volveré a dejarte…"

"Ahora debes prometer llegar a la hora acordada" se burló de la alta rubia

"Lo haré" se aferró a su cuerpo sollozando

Con la libertad de su parte y un mundo entero qué explorar huyeron a las montañas donde tuvo inicio el origen. La quietud que allí se disfrutaba era tan parecida al Palacio del Cielo que ninguna tuvo problemas para acostumbrarse.

"¿Crees que estaremos a salvo?"

"Sí… confío en mi suerte" sonrió Haruka a su amante

"¿No dijiste que no tenías suerte?" se burló Michiru

"La tengo cuando tú estás conmigo…"

En Michiru habitaba la dualidad: la luz y la oscuridad pero Haruka no cometería el mismo error que Izanagi, no iba a permitir que su amor la destruyera. El amor es un arma de dos filos, tan peligrosa y excitante que es imposible no jugar con ella. Si Michiru debía librar toda su vida esa constante batalla Haruka se encargaría de equilibrar esa dualidad.

"Dos reencarnaciones murieron así… cuando uno gana al otro su muerte es sólo cuestión de días" le explicó una vez Ami "Cuando oscuridad o luz ganen su vida se desvanecerá para siempre"

"Lo sé Ami" ésta era la despedida, jamás se volverían sus caminos a cruzar, era tiempo que ellas se desvanecieran para siempre y así poder crear su propio edén.

El amor es… incontenible y voraz, perfecto, suave, delicioso, mágico… único. La oportunidad que esas reencarnaciones de Amaterasu no tuvieron. Un nuevo atardecer llegó, los dragones danzaban, ofreciendo el más bello espectáculo a esa humanidad en decadencia. Y la rubia le dedicó una mirada dulce a su compañera, ella le sonrió, el mundo no podía ser más perfecto.

"¿Sabes que te amo?" preguntó Haruka

"No" le coqueteó Michiru

"Te amo" sonrió la rubia

"Me encanta que me lo digas" se quedó abrazada a ella y al oído le dijo "También yo te amo… más de lo que te imaginas Haruka"

Allí floreció el edén, en el mismo sitio donde el principio se originó. Haruka y Michiru vivieron felices por siempre. Algunas veces visitaban el mundo de los mortales y se reían al escuchar los relatos que se contaban sobre su batalla. La eternidad era bastante tiempo, así que cada nueva era emprendían un viaje para recorrer ese mundo que no comprendía la hermosura de un atardecer o de un amanecer, ellos no sabían eran los Dragones de Izanami e Izanagi que danzaban juntos dibujando para el universo un mundo perfecto de ensueño.

Una mirada, un encuentro casual o uno planeado, una historia, tal vez ridícula, tal vez verídica, un instante en que el mundo simplemente deja de existir en los ojos de ese ser amado… Un amor que tal vez no salvará al mundo ni será trascendental pero iluminará tu propia existencia ¿Suficiente razón para buscarlo?

** F I N**

**NOTA: POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON A VECES NO PODEMOS ESTAR OCN QUIEN AMAMOS O ESE ALGUIEN A QUIEN TANTO QUEREMOS NO NOS AMA DE IGUAL MANERA, PERO LA VIDA ES ASÍ, Y A VECES ES SOLO CUESTION DE TIEMPO O A VECES SOLO VIVIR EL MOMENTO SIN IMPORAR SI UN NUEVO SOL SALDRA PARA NOSOTROS. **


End file.
